


38 day bucky/nat ot3 challenge (bucky/natasha/loki)

by SkyKathryn



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Soviet soulmates - Fandom, buckynat - Fandom, soviet soldiers
Genre: 30 Day OTP, Aftercare, Best Friend Tony, Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Feels, Bucky in panties, Car Porn, Cars, Chaptered, Cute, Dancing, Dom!Bucky, Dom!Loki, F/M, Flirting, Food, Foursome, Frozen threesome, Little Space, Little!Bucky - Freeform, Lokixtony - Freeform, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Panties Kink, Porn With Plot, Rehabilitation, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub!Bucky, Subspace, Switch!Natasha, Threesome, Tony Feels, Treats, actually 38 day, best friend steve, daddy!loki, dom bucky, hints of stucky in the past, little little space, past/present ironfrost, reads as a continuous story, safe bdsm, scary bucky, sfw, sub/dom, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 71,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyKathryn/pseuds/SkyKathryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a self set 38 day soviet soldier challenge with a list of banned writing prompts from some american school that looked like fun. Mix of nsfw and sfw chapters all in liner timings (apart from flashbacks if they happen). Turned essentially into a giant free for all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're different and thats bad.

He was sat atop the roof.  
Even without looking for him she knew. Many years ago he had the same habit, 'did he not when Steve knew him?' she wondered, climbing up the ladder with a practised grace. Slender hands griped the small bars as she silently hoisted her legs over the low wall surrounding the top of the building.  
"Do you honestly think i don't know you're there?" His voice was thick with lack of use, his Russian making it sound even more gruff.  
"I never doubted you could hear me Buck." She strode over and stood next to him as his feet dangled over the edge, slipping easily back into Russian herself.  
"Then why do you act so quiet?" He didn't turn back to her but his lip did twitch slightly which is something she supposed.  
"Force of habit." She shrugged, scanning the city for threats the same way he was. "It's never old when you make one of the others jump out of their skins." Natasha huffed a sort of laugh and sat down next to him.  
"I think they'd sooner shoot me than scream about it." Bucky sighed and looked at her with empty brown eyes. It was unnerving to see them empty when it wasn't a job. Sure he could switch off when working but when he was allowed to work on his own she remembered a thickly dark humour usually colouring them.  
"I don't think Steve would let them, nor would i if it helps." She offered.  
"Why are you here Natalia?" He swung one leg over the wall to face her. "You should hate me for what i made you do."  
"I thought you had no memories?" She cocked an eyebrow and he shook his head at her.  
"It's easier for Steve if he thinks i have some chance of redemption. Now answer my question." He tilted his head to the side as the wind blew his long hair into his face.  
"I guess i know you weren't yourself when that was happening. I saw what you went through, I know what i went through, I know they can't understand, I can't fully understand, but i know what it's like down there." She rubbed her hands together then tucked her red curls back behind her ear. "In all honesty without the training i got from you i would be dead so." She shrugged and half smiled at him.  
"You always were my favourite. You had such a strong spirit in you to succeed." His eyes didn't change but he did blink slowly before looking back out at the skyline.  
"Succeed or die. I'm not giving up easily." She followed his line of sight, pretending to ignore when he sent a glance down her body out the corner of his eye, coming to rest on her face.  
"You never did." He flopped back so his left arm and leg dangled off the side of the building.  
"Tony wants to look at your arm." Natasha stated, resting her chin on her bent knee.  
"I heard." Bucky raised his arm, twisting it so the dying sunlight glinted off of it. "what does he really want to do with it?"  
"It's Tony and technology. He'll want to find out how it works then think about it next time he touches himself." She laughed and he gave a huff that could have been a laugh at some point. "But seriously he wants to make sure there isn't a tracker or some thing in it in case you are a walking Hydra beacon. That would cause a few problems."  
"I suppose." He rested his hands behind his head and looked at her. "Do you think i'm a threat?"  
"Yes." She nodded. "But i think as long as you burn off your extra energy you're as safe as the rest of us. I don't feel threatened i just know i should." She admitted and he sat up suddenly so he was nose to nose with her.  
"And why little ballerina are you not under threat from me?" he growled, eyes suddenly flairing into life.  
"Because you have no reason to treat me as one Buck. You know i won't hurt you, so why break that winning streak?" She didn't even flinch, sat stock still as he studied her face with frantic scans, looking for a reason to believe she was lying.  
"Why do you call me Buck? It used to be Sir." He demanded tilting his head to the side, leaking confidence and thinking he had the upper hand.  
"Guess i picked it up from Steve. I thought Sir may well be a trigger." She answered with a cool tone. "That, and it wasn't always Sir was it?" A cat-like smirk slipped over her lips and he matched it.  
"I suppose not Natalia. I suppose not." He bought his right hand to her face and brushed a strand of stray hair back from her face before standing up.  
"Would you prefer another name?" She turned towards him as he walked down and back up the edge of the roof like a cat checking for prey.  
"I can deal with Buck, or Bucky, i just can't deal with Steve calling me it." He came to a stop in front of her. "He says it like i'm the same guy he knew before Russia."  
"He thinks you are, deep down that is." She stood up to face him directly. "He still carries hope Buck."  
"Then he is a fool." Bucky rolled his eyes, finally relaxing into her company.  
"I think he knows that. But it's sweet that he has the ability to after everything." She dropped down onto the flat of the roof and looked up at him. "Give him some time?"  
"Until he annoys me." He waved her off and turned back to the city.  
"Night Soldier." She called as she walked back towards the ladder.  
"Night Ballerina." She heard him reply quietly.


	2. 2. The Boy who died from eating all his vegetables.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh look two in one day....

Natasha woke when her front door opened to her apartment in the Stark Tower. She kept still when footfalls grew closer to her bedroom door which was slightly ajar, giving her the perfect view of the landing and the figure walking towards her in the dim light filtering through her front room window.  
He was half asleep and wasn't really sure why he left the floor of Steves apartment the next floor up. He wasn't sure why he wandered into this flat specifically or why he felt so much calmer once her scent hit his senses. He simply knew she wouldn't mind. He kicked his shoes off and took his jumper off, in just jogging bottoms stolen from Steve and a black short sleeved tshirt he lifted her blanket and curled up into her back like a kitten trying to keep warm. His arm snaked around her slender waist and his face buried into the wild thicket of red hair, he felt himself calm down again after making himself panic over nothing half an hour ago.   
His breath on her neck made her shiver gently but other than that she didn't react. She did however fall asleep faster than she had in years.

"Buck." She mumbled as his arms tightened around her to the point it was starting to hurt. "Bucky." He was whimpering into her ear as his legs tangled into hers and she was pulled closer yet again. Natasha wiggled so she was facing him and pressed her hands onto his shoulders. "Solider!" She barked at him and his eyes snapped open with panic flooding them quicker than any other emotion she had seen since he was bought into the tower.   
"Steady Buck." She cooed running her hands through his hair. He flinched then stilled again, his breathing coming back to normal. "It's ok Bucky. It was just a dream you're safe." She reminded him, continually brushing through his hair with slightly scratching fingertips until his eyes closed and he gave into the old calming technique they had worked out. "I'm here." She murmured pulling his head into her chest for a hug and he held her looser this time but didn't resist the urge to bury his face in the crook of her neck.   
"Thank you." He sighed when he was less worked up.  
"No problem Buck." She ran her hands over his back. "How about you go grab a shower and i'll make breakfast?"  
"That is a great idea." He nodded and sat up, stretching his arms over his head and standing up in one smooth move. "Regroup in the kitchen in 5?"  
"Yes Captain!" She joked, saluting him until he threw a book off the shelf at her.  
"I've never been in Steve's tight trousers thank you very much Natalia." He declared.   
"You sure you don't want to be?" She winked and he threw three books at her.  
"NO." He laughed quickly then turned away as she cracked up. "But i suppose what happens on the battlefield stays on the battlefield." He turned and winked at her before sauntering into her personal shower.  
As he let the water heat up Bucky thought about what just happened. He was relaxed. He laughed for Gods sake. He can't remember being so easy with someone in many years. Shaking his head he stripped and stepped under the almost too hot water letting the heat burn into his skin as he rubbed shampoo into his hair. He wanted to tell himself he was familiar with her. She knew how the Winter Soldier worked. They worked pretty damn well together in the field, a deadly mix of assassins trained to be perfectly synchronised together. He trained her, honed her natural killing talent until she was silently deadly like a human sniper. Just slightly more attractive to look at. He could admit that. She understood him from that stage. Steve on the other hand didn't. He wanted his best friend from the 40's not this shell of a gentleman he used to be. Bucky didn't have to pretend around Nat. He did with Steve. That was why he laughed with her when he couldn't seem to choke out a single work to Steve over dinner.

Nat served pancakes with bananas and chocolate spread. Bucky looked a little confused.   
"What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Chocolate and banana?" He waved at the plate hesitantly.  
"Try it Buck." She encouraged, taking a bite of her own. He lifted his fork, chopping it into a manageable piece with the side before eating it, her eyes watching his every move. He took slightly too long to chew just to wind her up, but then smiled at her.   
"Ok you win." He reached over and poked her nose with the handle end of his fork and she squeaked in surprise and raised an eyebrow at him.  
"What was that for?" She asked with a fake outraged face.   
"Because i couldn't let you win completely?" He shrugged then finished the rest in two bites.  
"You're a pig Barnes." She scolded and ate hers in three to prove a point. He rolled his eyes then gained a mischievous glint to his eyes spying the apples in the bowl on the side.   
"Do you have any chocolate?" He questioned biting his lower lip.  
"Am i a woman?" She joked and stood retrieving three bars from the fridge. "Take your pick." He reached out and grabbed an apple and a plain bar before moving to the side to grab a knife. Natasha didn't even think about the knife implications she simply watched him delicately carve the apple into segments then grab a pot to boil. Digging into the cupboards he found a glass bowl and set it to melt the broken chocolate until smooth. He then dipped the fruit into the chocolate and dropped each piece onto a plate.   
"You got anything else?" He turned with a very determined look and she chucked him an orange. He repeated the process then gave her an evil grin.   
"What Buck?" She slid up to him and he eyed up the potatoes by the door.   
"We should have a party." He smirked at her confusion. "And serve these things. Apples, oranges, bananas, potatoes, tomatoes and carrots all disguised in chocolate." She joined in the smirking.  
"I have a request." She turned to the fridge and pulled out an onion, holding it up in show.  
"Natalia you are evil." He commented, taking the vegetable from her and swiftly chopping it to look like the other fruits. He did it with all the food chucked his way then set the lot to chill in the fridge. 

"To Bucky!" Steve cheered as everyone clinked glasses and repeated what was said. Being the professionals they were Natasha and Bucky gave nothing away, simply avoiding the disgusting 'treats' on the table and eating all the apple themselves.   
"Thank you Stevie." Bucky sat next to him on the sofa and kicked his feet up on the table.  
"It's nice to see you so chilled Buck." He smiled and reached down to grab a slice, one Bucky recognised as potato, and took it all in once bite. He made a face but said nothing.   
"WHAT THE FUCK ????" Tony yelled spitting out his mouthful causing Bucky and Natasha to fight off fits. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?" He then realised what he said and his eyes widened looking from Steve to Bucky to Steve to Natasha and back to Bucky again.  
"Whatever is wrong Stark?" Natasha asked innocently, grabbing an orange piece and eating it whole. Tonys' eyes widened and his jaw dropped.  
"What was.....what is in those things?" He pointed at them.   
"Fruit." Bucky stated grabbing an apple slice and biting into half of it to show him.  
"No. " Tony grabbed one at the same time as Clint and they each ate them and spat them back out again looking disgusted.   
"That is tomato." Clint stated looking at the tissue with disgust.   
"That's onion!" Tony yelled looking down at the mess he'd made.   
"Mostly fruit?" Bucky offered with an innocent smile and a shrug, taking an orange slice.  
"Come on guys." Steve grabbed a slice of carrot, biting then letting the taste hit is taste buds. "Bucky why is this hot?" He demanded.  
"Oh would that be the hot sauce we knocked over earlier Buck?" Natasha batted her eyelashes at Bucky with a smirk spread across her face.  
"Oh dear it may be." He faked worry with a smiled tugging at his lips.  
"You humans have a weird taste in food." Thor spoke up biting into all the flavours without a second thought.


	3. 3. Dads new wife 'Greg'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a whole lot of Bucky/Nat but lots of Bucky/Steve so yeah :) fill in some of the story. I hope you guys have realised this will all read like a long, sightly jumpy story :) Enjoy

"Natalia?" Bucky knocked on her door around 8am, leaning one shoulder against the door frame as he waited.  
"Bucky?" She opened the door in her pyjamas, a tight red tank top and leggings, and leaned on the other side.  
"I want to go out." He pouted at her sticking his bottom lip out as far as it would go.  
"I want to spend the day in bed watching cheesy films." Nat retorted shrugging. Bucky started passing his weight from foot to foot impatiently. "Won't Steve take you?"   
"Steve is boring. All he wants to do is go running." He huffed sitting don cross legged on her front door mat.  
"Then go running?" She reached down to ruffle his hair and he pretended to attempt to bite her hand with a growl. "If you can outrun him i'll take you shopping for something that isn't black?" She offered.  
"But i like black." He reached out and grabbed her ankle like a needy child.  
"What are you doing?" Steve walked up the stairs following Buckys voice to find him sat on the floor with his hands around Nastahas leg and her looking down at him like a child. His jealous side made a quick appearance and he fought to bat it down.  
"Being a big baby." Natasha informed him with an exasperated sigh. "Take him with you." She demanded.  
"Traitor." He murmured then got up sticking his tongue out at her.  
"See ya later." She shut the door after waving at Steve and went to curl up under three blankets and put on her favourite films.

"So..." Steve started as they descended the stairs. "You and Tasha?"  
"What about it?" Bucky didn't look at Steve he simply kept eyes ahead.  
"History there?" He coughed trying to keep pace. His green eyed monster was making itself known again as he balled his hands into fists.  
"Well yeah. Russia did happen Steve." He shrugged as they hit the pavement and took off at a steady pace towards he nearest park he had spied from he roof.  
"Oh." Steve bit his lip and kept up in silence as they went.   
The two ran in silence, Bucky slightly in front but not because Steve couldn't keep up, he simply couldn't think of anything to say. He was annoyed that it was so hard after everything they had been through. But he was getting used to this new Bucky. This Bucky was wound up and quiet without much of a connection to Steve. Steve was filled with history that Bucky didn't even remember and that made his heart ache just a bit too much and just a bit too often. Steve did't know how to reach out to his best friend and that was such a foreign thing to him he didn't really know how to cope.  
"You and Sam seem close." Bucky commented as they came to a stop by an ice cream truck.  
"Y...Yeah i suppose. He helps a lot around the avengers and stuff so." Steve shrugged then watched the other walk towards the truck, pulling out a couple of notes from his trousers and ordering before returning with two vanilla ice creams.   
"Here." Bucky handed him one and then sat own with his under a big tree, contently licking away the melting mess. "I know you loved ice cream when we could afford it."   
"I thought?" Steve sat next to him and cleaned the drips from his fingers. "I thought you didn't remember?"   
"Snippets come and go." Bucky lied through the ice cream in his hand and shrugged. "And, who doesn't like ice cream?"  
"Ok i'll give you that." Steve tried to drop the subject but it kept niggling at him. "Do...Do you remember anything else?"   
"Not much it's all blurred or gone but." He continued to lie, not looking at his running companion." Sometimes things pop into my head out of nowhere and i have to sit down for a couple of minutes."  
"Oh." Steve smiled gently to himself, even though he knew Bucky was watching his every move out of the corner of his eye, some thing he was used to Natasha doing, and hummed into the Mr. Whippy. "You remembered my taste in ice cream well."  
"It's not what we used to have but vanilla is vanilla when it comes from a cheap ice cream van." Buckys eyes were trained on a couple of guys walking along laughing. He remembers that. He remembered walking along with his arm around Steves shoulders when he was, well, small, and getting looks of disgust thrown his way. He also remembers not caring. But now no one seemed to care. That was a period he was mostly frozen for, and the stage where being able to walk along holding hands with a guy in public, to be able to kiss in public, was kind of amazing to be ok for him. There was so much violence and so many beatings for being like that when they were younger that they had to be silent about how they kept Steve warm in the winter to combat the hypothermia, if some person caught wind of how many nights the two friends had huddled up under both their thin blankets just to try and prevent Steves inevitable winter illness from taking hold they would have been killed almost instantly. They certainly wouldn't have had any form of rank in the war.  
"That confused me too at first." Steve shrugged, finishing off his sweet. "I was coming back from a mission and a couple of guys covered in Hickeys walked past me and i was confused as to why they were in the tower. I asked Tony and his response was simply 'Oh! That's my 'wife' Greg and her husband-to-be. They came over to tell me the happy news!'" Steve laughed at the confusion etched into his friends face.   
"They can do....that?" Buckys voice was much higher than usual as he was honestly confused at the process and a little bit creeped out.  
"Apparently." Steve shrugged. "Though Greg wasn't very....pretty shall we say?"   
"Ok. Science? That shit's weird." Bucky finished his then wiped his hands on his trousers.   
"Ready to head back?" Steve asked as his companion got up.   
"Yeah. Natasha said something about soppy movies and shopping it think so best not keep her waiting too long." And with that the two ran off back to the tower, this time it was a race.


	4. 4. Fun four letter words to know and share.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff fluff fluff....oh look! More fluff!

"I don't get it." Bucky announced after 15 minuets.   
"Then you shouldn't have started watching half way through the film." Nat scolded dragging her fingers through Buckys long hair as the zebra on screen was talking to a small Shetland pony.  
"Why can they talk?" Bucky wined rubbing circles on Nats back as his head rested in her lap.  
"Because they can." She tried to pay attention.  
"But the humans can't hear them?"" Bucky asked.  
"Yes." Nat sighed exasperated. "Why is that so hard?"   
"I don't know it's just strange." He shrugged and turned to bury his face in her stomach instead of watching the film.  
"Buck." She looked down at him and smiled almost fondly. Almost.   
"I won't be a pain i'll just sleep." He murmured into her skin and she pulled the blankets around them again from where his shifting had caused them to fall away.  
"Yeah Yeah Buck." She laughed and ruffled his hair before resting her hand n the back of his neck as his breaths evened out.

"No!" Bucky sat upright quickly causing Natasha to jump out of her light slumber as he surged forward to wrap his arms around her.   
"Hey! Hey what is it?" She hugged him to her but then pulled back with her hands either side of his face.  
"Just...Just a bad dream." He shook his head and kissed her palm before pulling away and pacing.  
"I came across some really cool English words the other day." Nat called to get his attention. He stopped and raised an eyebrow at her. "I know you won't want to talk about it so i'll distract you. Amok. To behave uncontrollably and disruptively."  
"OK?" Bucky sat down on the floor watching her flick through a note pad she had picked up.  
"Coif, a tight fitting cap that covers the top, back and sides of the head." She read out. "Lanx, A large Roman serving dish. Gorp, slang for trail mix. Slue, to turn or slide Violently or uncontrollably."  
"Where?" Bucky laughed at her.  
"I was bored." She shrugged and opened her arms to him. "Now come here."  
"You do weird things Natty." He nosed at her neck as he settle with his legs over her lap.  
"Call me Natty again and i will remove your other arm." She warned in a sugar sweet voice.  
"Aww but Natty is cute." He pouted.  
"I hope Tony can replicate that arm of yours." She smirked at him and he stuck his tongue out at her.  
"How was your run?" She asked he settled back into her neck and started playing with her hair.  
"It was ok. Really awkward but i bought us ice creams." He laughed. "I think Steve thought i was being sentimental but i just wanted ice cream."  
"I think Steve can make anything seem sentimental. It's those big blue eyes of his." She laughed with him dragging her nails up and down his back through his black tshirt. "Pass me the Starkpad?"   
"Why?" He moaned into her skin and his hand stilled.  
"You need clothes and i don't want to move." She told him like a mother.  
"And what if i don't want to move?"   
"You can literally reach it from where you are sat Barnes." She scolded and he groaned loudly but still reached over and handed it to her as he settled back where he was before.  
"Thank you. Now." She unlocked the tablet. "Any colours that aren't black that you'd like?"  
"Blue or red?" He shrugged. "Or dark green."  
"Ok Buck." She pulled up a few sights and ordered a few different shirts, chequered shirts and tshirts along with comfy trousers and smarts as well.   
"Tasha i'm hungry." He yawned from where he had fallen asleep on her again.  
"Did you sleep last night?" She asked looking down at him.  
"No. I couldn't fall asleep on Steves floor." He shrugged and sat up.   
"Why didn't you come back up?" She tilted her head to the side.  
"I didn't want to be a bother." She stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Can we have pancakes?"   
"Don't be stupid Barnes you can always come up here. And i'm not saying no if you are cooking them."   
"OK!" He called and turned on the radio to cook to and she pulled the pad closer to herself checking out the news. "Hey!"  
"What i'm cooking wench!" He joked as he walked into the room beating the batter.  
"'Mr America himself seems to have changed up the usual pace with a new partner today whilst running in the city. Could this dark haired stranger be the next Mrs 'Muerica?'" She laughed so loud he smacked her round the back of the head.  
"That's not funny!" He yelled at her and she laughed harder.  
"So Mrs Muerica! How's it feel to be outed in the media for the first time?" She teased and he shot her daggers as he went back to the kitchen to turn down the music.   
"Well. I mean, i think he wants different things. I may have to break it off during the honeymoon stage for good measure." He joked along and started pouring the batter.  
"You can't do that to Mr America himself! The country will collapse of a broken heart!" She stood up in mock outrage, her hand resting over her heart and her jaw dropping in the act.  
"I think it would be good for him!" He shrieked in character and clutched his chest dramatically.   
"You...You...You heartless fiend! You must hate America to harm such a daity!" She laughed at him walkign forwards to hug him round the waist as he flipped pancakes. "Buck?"   
He threw a glance over his shoulder at her and smirked.  
"Yes Natatlia?"   
"They are all star shaped." She commented with a raised eyebrow.  
"Not this one." He pointed out the spider shaped one he had made.   
"Is there anything you can't do Buck?" She hugged him happily then set about getting ice cream lemon and sugar out.   
"I haven't managed to have a normal nights sleep? But i suppose if trading hat for the ability to do absolutely anything was the payment, then i guess i'm cool with that." He smiled at her to show he wasn't being mean.  
"I suppose." She shrugged ruffling his hair. "Do you like anything weird on your pancakes?"   
"Maple syrup?" He tried.  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"Get out of my kitchen you disgusting human."  
"Super human." Bucky corrected taking the plate of stars and spiders to the table.  
"Disgusting super human." She tapped her foot but sighed over dramatically as she sat down opposite him.  
"Just eat Natty." She kicked him under the table. "OOOH, spider angry now?"   
"After we finish this i'm kicking your ass Barnes." She warned biting into her food and holding in a small moan at the taste.   
"I can cook now too." He winked at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.  
Natasha was struck by how domestic it was with him. Yeah she liked Clint and Steve but Bucky was just on a different level. She was completely at ease which pretty much never happens usually and she found herself smiling at him over her food. He had taught her how to harness the natural power in a fight that she was born with and trained to do. He worked with her on missions like they were one being. HE was like the other half of her two man band that could kick more ass than an entire army if they tried, and they had.  
"Why you smiling so much Natalia?" He asked bringing her back to the present.  
"Just thinking." She smiled and he gave her his attempt. It wasn't quite all there, his eyes didn't twinkle the way they seemed to in the pictures of old, young, Bucky that Steve had drawn, but they could do. They could if he started to relax more in her presence then let that relaxation work around the others. She decided that would be her personal mission from now on.


	5. 5. Hammers, Screwdrivers and Scissors: An 'I-Can-Do-It' Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry its late i wrote this three times and the ipad didnt save it -_-

Drip.  
Drip.  
Drip.  
Drip.

The tap had been dripping.  
The tap had been dripping all night.  
The tap had been dripping and keeping Bucky awake all night.  
The tap downstairs had been dripping all night and keeping Bucky awake.  
As soon as he head the shuffle of feet and the click of the kettle Bucky was on his feet and down the stairs, knocking before his feet even came to a halt.  
"What?" There was a grumble and then a tap of a spoon as Bruce walked to the door.  
"Your tap is dripping." Bucky stated as soon as the door was open in front of him.  
"I know?" Bruce ran his hand through his ruffled hair.   
"I know too. It has been dripping for 14 hours 38 minuets and 5...6 seconds." Bucky pointed out.  
"I know Bucky. Tony is sending someone today." He promised.  
"Maybe i could take a look?" He moaned leaning against the door.  
"I thought everyone said you were quiet?" Bruce joked then opened the door for him.  
"I'm usually quieter than that damn tap!" He called back as he rounded the corner into the bathroom.  
"Do you need anything?" Bruce asked from the door as Bucky started knocking the tap with his left hand.  
"Hmm? No thanks, got all i need here." he held up the metal arm and took to opening the cupboard beneath the sink.

 

"You ok in there?" Bruce called from the kitchen when the noise went quiet for a while.  
"i......I can rebuild a sniper in under 20 seconds." Bruce started walking towards the bathroom. "I can literally make a grenade from twigs." Bucky turned to him with such a sad look Bruce didn't even notice the puddle he was sat in. "Why can't i fix a damn sink?"  
"James." Bruce tilted his head to the side as Bucky just let the water leak out from under the sink and onto his legs and the floor.  
"Why?" Buckys Browns eyes were filled with a confused sorrow and Bruce offered him a hand. Buck reached up and took it allowing Bruce to pull him up then wiped his hands on his own trousers.   
"Shall i call Tony?" Bruce questioned softly and Bucky nodded gently then walked towards the door.   
"Sorry."

 

"So you killed the sink?" Nat walked up to him from behind on the roof again.  
"Shut up." He growled and looked away from her and out to the city.  
"It's not exactly a skill that you should know." She rested her hands on his shoulders. "Want to know a secret?"  
"What?"  
"Clint can't fix a sink either." She kissed his cheek and he laughed roughly against her body as he leaned back against her.  
"That helps." He admitted and then looked up at her.  
"That was the aim." Natashas hands ran through his hair and pulled it back from his face.  
Bucky decided to reach up and pull her down closer to him. She went easily enough and met him half way with a soft, almost not even there kiss. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes but her brushing her fingers under his chin made him look at her slightly lop sided smile. She dipped down and kissed him again then stepped back.  
"Come on." She pulled him towards the ladder. "You're soaking James."


	6. 6. The kids guide to hitch-hiking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know i Know i Know have two to make up for it....

Sat under the blanket with Bucky opposite her and a torch in the middle of them, Natasha had a small smile on her lips.   
"This fort is much warmer than I expected." Bucky whispered as he reached over to tangle his fingers with hers.   
"Can't handle the heat ice boy?" She teased as he sent her a glare.   
"I simply didn't think about the complications of more than one body." He stated matter-of-factly.  
"Sure sure Buck." She reached across and pulled herself to his side, snaking an arm around his waist and snuggling into his shoulder.   
"You're the warm thing here not me." He told her then laid down with her, pulling her onto his chest.   
"And you're going to break our fort." Natasha looked up at him and he smiled.  
"It'll hold. I've slept in worse places." He reached up to stroke the side of her face and she turned to kiss his metal palm.  
"I suppose you're right." She decided to kiss his chest then laid er head back onto his shoulder.  
"Where was the strangest place you've slept?" Bucky closed his eyes and concentrated on Natashas breathing against him in the semi darkness.  
"WW2 bunker? Tree tent? I don't really know what i consider a weird place any more." She shrugged and started drawing patterns on his chest.  
"I once spent 5 days and nights up a tree." He ran a hand through her hair.  
"Bet that hurt." She huffed and he choked out a sort of laugh.  
"I think it did. It was the middle of German winter. So yeah. Cold."   
"I don't envy you that sleeping spot." She admitted and then looked up at him. "How're you doing bub?"   
"I." He sighed and looked down at her. "When i'm with just you? Better. Add anyone else? Worse."   
"Think talking would help?" Her eyes were completely open, a privilege rarely offered so willingly. He chose to stick to the truth. With Nat at least he could.  
"I don't know. I don't know what to say. I've done horrific things Nat. Things even you couldn't stomach the idea of. I'm not proud of it. I just don't want everyone else to hate myself that much too. What if you don't want me around? Then Steve will realise that i'm not being honest with him so he will give me the big puppy dog eyes of shame and i won't be able to go on here. I'll have to go away again. And without you here?" He stroked the side of her face gently. "Without you there to ground me i don't know how i'll stop the Winter Soldier taking over again."  
"It's Ok Buck." She pulled herself up onto her elbow and brushed the hair from his face. "I'm not going anywhere Bucky. Neither is Steve. You may find him a burden but he just wants to know you're ok. How do you think he lets you come up here?"  
"I figured he couldn't stop me?" He offered, tightening his arm around her waist.  
"No James. He wants you happy. He knows that i know more about the new you than he does. He knows that you need help and it's killing him to not be able to give it to you." She shook her head and kissed his cheek. "He thought you were still the guy he left all those years ago. He is struggling to know where he can tread with the new guy around."  
"I like you calling me James Natalia." Bucky admitted. "I know he's hurting. I just know that i'm not who he wants or needs and i know that i will just disappoint him. All those years we spent fighting his little body just to live thorough the winter and now he doesn't need me and i don't know who i am with him. I don't know who i am with myself Natalia. How can i work that out knowing it's not who he wants me to be?" His voice went quiet and she kissed his cheek softly, earning a sigh from Buckys parted lips.  
"James. James trust me. It's hard. Especially when you have as much behind you as you do. Steve knows that. You just need to get used to the new sides of each other. I've heard him talk about you. Before you came he used to have his pained little smile whenever Tony and Bruce went off to do science because he missed you. He missed his best friend. There were so many things about he that he wanted to talk about. So many things that i was convinced you were twins from birth. You did so much for him James. So much. That doesn't just evaporate."   
"But what if i can't be what he wants?" He bit his lip in a strange show of weakness. Natsha hadn't realised the effect she had on him.  
"He just wants you. Whatever you give him will be what he wants." She leaned down and kissed him gently so he would let go of his lip. "Whatever you give any of us is more than enough ok?"  
"But what if the Winter Soldier comes out?" He tangled his left hand in her long red curls, let loose earlier after training with Clint and brushing along Buckys neck as she leaned over him.  
"Then we work to get him on our side." She shrugged and he nodded mutely like he didn't think she could do that. "You haven't lost control yet Buck. Have some faith in yourself."  
"The only think i used to believe in was Steve and getting him though the pneumonia and illness. Belief in myself has never been my forte."   
"That can change." She muttered then leaned closer to his ear. "I believe in you James. I know you can do this ok?"   
"What if i disappoint you?" He whispered back, sliding both arms around her to hold her closer to him, glad she couldn't see the honesty in his eyes.  
"You won't." She stated like it was the easiest thing in the world.   
"You give me too much credit."  
"I'm still alive arn't i?" She pulled back.   
"I guess you are."


	7. 7. The Boy Who Was So Bad His Mother Stopped Loving Him.

"Bucky!" Natasha screamed as Bucky stood over her playing with his knives.  
"Who?" The voice replied so cold that Natasha almost hit the panic button under her bed.  
"James. James come back." She stayed still as he stilled unnaturally and then he growled at her.  
"Where am i?" The Soldiers Russian was so thick Natahsa almost didn't catch what he said after so long talking to american Bucky.  
"Manhattan. America. James i know you're there." She went to sit up and he pointed a knife at her so she laid back down again.  
"How?"  
"You found us. You knew we could help you. You came here." She told him in a matter of fact voice putting her guard up. The gun under her pillow felt like it was burning her thought the fabric but it wouldn't help her against him anyway.  
"Why?"   
"You wanted to. You needed to be safe from the people out there." She nodded hoping she was right. He hadn't actually told them why he came to them it was just accepted.  
"Why would i need saving? I'm the most feared assassin ever." He mused, turning the blade to glint off of the morning light coming through the curtains.  
"I don't know. You needed a break?" She offered and he thought that over for a few seconds before he had a sudden panicked look and let out a pained whine before throwing his knives away from himself, one heading straight for Natasha. She didn't dare move as it sliced into her side but tried not to show it. "James?"  
"Whyyyyy." came a low but definitely more human moan as Bucky clutched his stomach and collapsed at the foot of her bed.   
"Shhh Buck." Natasha moved to picky up the knives and put them on the side before carefully crawling towards the shuddering pile of Bucky at the bottom of the bed.  
"WWWHHHHYYY?" HE looked up then pulled himself up in time to run t the bathroom and empty the contents of his stomach down the toilet.   
"Hey James. " She moved as smoothly as she could but the cut was deeper than she thought and walked over to him slowly clutching her side. "It's ok." She rubbed circles on his back until he collapsed against her legs.   
"What did i do?" He looked up then noticed the blood seeping ont her white sleeping shirt and his eyes widened, a silent scream pulling his features into one of horror.  
"It's ok Bucky. It wasn't you. It was him." She tried to ruffle his hair but he shied away from her hand into the wall shaking his head.  
"Don't touch me Natalia. I hurt you." He was completely riddled with guild and it was plain to see. After everything they had talked about last night he went and did that. and he couldn't even remember doing it.  
"Don't be silly James. HE did this. Not you." She stepped loser but he stood suddenly and was the other side of the Bathroom before she could react.  
"But i didn't even...I can't remember..." He broke off with a sort of wrecked sob and let his weight fall to the wall.  
"Can i deal with this?" She asked and he nodded slowly. She pulled out the first aid kit and then pulled off the t-shirt, glad she had fallen asleep in her comfy bra for a change she turned and set a antiseptic wipe against the wound. He hissed behind her and walked slowly over to her. "It's Ok James."   
"It's not." He stated then dropped to his knees to get a better look, pulling her hand away from the bleeding.   
"It'll stop." She pulled out a pad and a bandaged, holding the pad to it before attempting to wrap the bandage around herself and hissing at the pain it caused.  
"Here." He took it from her and wrapped it then leaned down to kiss the pad sadly.  
"Thank you James." She kissed his cheek but he pulled away again.   
"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be hurt." He shook his head. " I didn't even know i was doing it Nat."  
"Want me to tell you what he wanted?" She led him back to the bedroom but he wouldn't walk to her when she sat on the bed so she took his nod as a sign to continue. "He wanted to know how and why he was here. He didn't know. I don't think he realised he threw the knife either. It was when you came back that he panicked and threw it."  
"I knew i wasn't safe." Bucky sat down heavily.  
"Come here James." She motioned for him to come back to bed but he shook his head sharply.  
"No. I'm going to lock myself in the bathroom and you are going to put the chair under the knob." He told her and scooted back.  
"Don't be silly James." She sighed, tired and in pain. "Even if you weren't being silly that would not hold the Winter Soldier."  
"I want to make sure i don't hurt you."   
"Then come here." She pulled the covers up and got in.   
"But..." He shook his head. "No. I am staying right here."   
"Ok James. You come back when you're ready. I am too tired to work it out now ok?" She was already half asleep.  
"Ok Doll. Wake me if you need that changing." He offered and laid down on the bathroom tiles.  
"Call me Doll again and i will kick you Barnes."


	8. 8. Curious George and the High Voltage fence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meh

"Bucky?" Natasha woke up and reached for Bucky beside her but awoke quickly when she remembered the night before. her eyes quickly drew to the bathroom and she was met with an empty space. "James!" She called louder and he poked his head around the door quickly, bacon sandwich in hand.  
"Hey Nat." He walked over and handed her the plate with a smile. "Thought you might be hungry."  
"Thanks." She happily took the plate and scooted over, patting the spot next to her for him to sit down.  
"Wait." Bucky shook his head and help up a hand and flitted back to the kitchen to grab some pills and his own sandwich before sliding under the covers next to her.  
"Thank you James." She smiled and took the pain pills quickly before tucking into her breakfast. "Didn't know you could cook."  
"I think i used to. Steve was pretty useless at being healthy so i had to do all the manual stuff and keep his strength up. Over the war it was insane how little we could afford before i shipped out. We had to make do." He shrugged and rested his head on her shoulder.  
"You were a good friend to him." Nat mused as she finished off and gave him a small kiss on the top of his head.  
"How you feeling?" Bucky looked up from his spot on her shoulder and she put the plate down before pulling down the sheets. The bandage was stained red as were the covers but she shrugged.  
"I've had worse. I do need to change the dressing though." She told him gently and started to unwind it.  
"Here, let me Natalia." He sat up and then swung himself over her legs, unwrapping it smoothly and effectively. He winced when the wound became visible.  
"It can't be that bad James." She soothed him but she couldn't really see it so she couldn't be sure. He looked at her with pain in his eyes.  
"I think you should have Bruce look at it." He told her and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Natalia."  
"It's ok. It wasn't you." she rested her hand on his cheek and he leaned into it like a kitten looking for comfort. "What time is it?"  
"About 9ish?" James replied and looked at her clock. "Yeah, 9:07."  
"Jarvis?" Natasha called.  
"Miss Natasha?" JARVIS replied.  
"Is Bruce awake and unbusy?"  
"He is reading on the sun deck in his apartment. Shall i inform him you are coming?" JARVIS asked and she nodded even though he probably couldn't understand.  
"Please." She leaned forward and kissed Buckys cheek. "Got to get up James."  
"But you're comfy." He wined and hugged her shoulders gently to stop himself jarring her cut.  
"Then when i am all doctored up we can cuddle up ok?" She smiled as he kissed her neck gently in agreement.  
"OK." He got off of her and helped her stand. Then he got one of his dark shirts that she had bought him ans put it around her after tying a quick bandage to stop it rubbing, doing it up for her so she didn't have to move her arm. Her leggings she had slept in where still on so he didn't worry about that. "Ready?"  
"Yeah." She was smiling at him being all domestic and didn't try to hide it when he looked up at her.  
"What?" He queried when he caught sight of her face.  
"Nothing. I just keep forgetting how cute you can be." She smiled again and leaned up to kiss his cheek.  
"Natalia did you just call me cute?" He demanded in mock outrage.  
"Yes i did. What are you going to do about it?" She threw back, a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
"This." HE grabbed her face gently and lent down to kiss her hard. His lips where unforgiving as he slid his hands back to tangle in her hair and her arm on her good side reached up to clutch his biceps as the other grabbed his waist. It didn't last particularly long, just enough to make both a little breathless, before he pulled away but kept their faces close. "Still cute?"  
"Hmmmmm." She murmured and leaned up to kiss him again before letting her hands fall and her head buried into his chest.  
"I got you." He whispered as his arms wrapped around her shoulders."I need to take you to Bruce. Do you think you can walk?"  
"Yeah i can." She nodded and pulled back,taking a sharp breath and inhaling him at the same time. For some reason he just put her at ease. She knew this was a weakness but she couldn't help it.  
"Come on then Doll." He quipped and she punched his stomach, which of course, didn't move.  
"Damn super soldier." She grumbled, holding her hand to her chest dramatically. Bucky simply shook his head and picked up her hand, kissing each knuckle in turn.  
"Silly spider." He pulled her closer to his sie so his arm was around her shoulders and they started walking down to Bruces floor.

 

"So you woke up as the Winter Soldier, and attacked her, then made breakfast and looked after her this morning?" Bruce was skeptical at best a he cleaned and stitched up Natashas wound. It was relatively deep but not life threatening, and he was glad she had looked after it last night, but that doesn't mean he wasn't worried about his friend.  
"Yeah. He managed to..." Bucky paused looking out the window. "He managed to get out and take over. I didn't even know i was doing it."  
"You have a strange ability to calm beasts Nat." Bruce smiled at her tightly and finished off the third stitch. "There, you could be good to go. But no training until this is completely healed Natasha. James you are in charge of making sure she doesn't ok?" He looked back at the soldier.  
"Yessir." He saluted and helped Nat down off the table.  
"Ok kids. Behave. If it gives you grief Natasha just come back or send James for some meds ok?" He clapped her lightly on the shoulder and she smiled at him.  
"We will. He is effectively my slave until this heals." She teased and he rubbed his eyes tiredly.  
"Yeah i'm sure thats when it's going to stop." He kissed her cheek and tried not to watch Bruce's eyes almost double in size.


	9. 9:All cats go to hel(l)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry i suck but life happened then this happened. I hope you like it.

“Tasha?”Bucky was having a hard time concentrating on his film with the insistent noise coming from the window “Natalia?” He called a bit louder. Sighing at the lack of reply Bucky stood up and walked to the kitchen then to the bathroom, sticking his head inside to prove she wasn’t there, and then walking to the bedroom knocking softly.   
“Natalia?” Silence meets him again before a loud bang made him jump and grab the knives on the side table, turning in once fluid motion and stepping to the front room with them raised.   
“Meow?” A louder noise made him look down with panicked eyes and a raised eyebrow.  
“What?” He knelt down and offered his right hand for the cat to sniff. The cat tilted his head to the side as if mocking him then trotted into the kitchen, stretching himself up against the fridge. “You're demanding.” He muttered opening the fridge and puling out a can of tuna. “Huh.”  
“MeoW!” The cat jumped on the side and started licking the short black fur on his paw before standing up to tap on the cupboard, his bright green eyes staring at Bucky impatiently.   
“Ok ok! I guess you come here often.” Bucky opened the door and pulled out the ceramic cat bowl covered in little pink fish bones. The cat seemed to roll his eyes but ate the food once it was placed in front of him.   
Bucky stood watching the cat until he finished and sat back licking his lips with a little pink tongue before locking eyes with the soldier and standing up.  
“Nat didn’t tell me that she had a cat.” He admitted reaching out to stroke the cat. It shied away but let him sooth his ears back as he pushed up into the flesh hand. “What does she call you then?” He scratched and then smiled down at the fur ball. “Im going to read, you coming boy?”   
The cat purred and jumped down, plodding into the front room and jumping onto the sofa next to Buckys book.   
“Demanding cat.” James rolled his eyes and sat down only to be smothered by the lump. “Ok then.”

. A couple of hours later that’s how Natasha found them curled up on the sofa together with Bucky stroking the cat in his lap as he read the book Steve had given him last night.  
“Hello boys.” She called as she dropped her shoes off by the front door.   
“Hey Natalia.” Bucky looked up with a smile and so did the cat. “You didn’t tell me you had a cat.” He questioned looking down at the fluff in his lap.   
“I don’t.” She smiled and walked over to tickle the cat under his chin, earning her a loud purr.   
“Why did you have a food bowl and he know where it was then?” Buck asked throwing her a confused look.   
“I have a habit of picking up strays apparently” She smirked, walking to the kitchen to heat up last nights pie. “He has a habit of just appearing.”  
“What do you call him?.” He called after being growled at for attempting to move.   
. “Pain? Flea bag? Fluff?” She came back with the plate and sat down next to Bucky.  
“So he just turns up and you feed him?” He raised an eyebrow at her as she started eating.   
“Aye.” She nodded and stroked his hair back from his eyes where it had fallen out of his tie.   
“Is that not stealing him?” He questioned and she raised an eyebrow at him. “Humour me.”  
“We're 12 floors up James. You think he lives on the street?”   
“I hadn’t thought of that.” He admitted and looked down at the big green eyes studying him a little too intently.   
“It’s the safest form for him to stay in without being caught.” She finished off her plate.   
“Eh?” Bucky looked at her suddenly, confused beyond measure, which is an impressive feat for someone who had all the memories in their life wiped from them.   
“He belongs to Thor.” The cat hissed loudly at her and she laughed at him.   
“But Thor isn’t here?”   
“He comes here when he needs food.” She opened her arms and the cat crawled onto her lap, curling up and closing his eyes.   
“So Thor has a cat he abandons on earth?” Bucky raised and eyebrow at her stroking the cat gently,a strange sense of jealously washing over him.   
“No he has a brother who can be a cat on earth for safety reasons.” She Informed him gently.   
“Still lost.” He shook his head and the cat sighed loudly flicking him with his tail.  
“Its Loki Buck.” She told him softly and his eyes widened tenfold.   
“WHAT?” He stood up so quick the world spun and he backed up against the wall.  
“Relax James. Odin stripped him of all but the power to become a cat. He is only human of a night. Sort of an opposite werewolf thing.” She soothed and he started pacing. “James it’s ok. He's not gunna hurt us. It was come here with Thor or rot in a cell in some prison in the sky. Trust me he would rather be here.” She reached out a hand to Bucky and he skirted around the edge of the room to get to her.   
“Even Hydra wanted him dead Natalia. When even I couldn’t kill him they decided he was more of a threat than he was worth as a test subject.” He told her blankly and Loki looked up, alarmed by that. “Men like that are exactly what Hydra want and even they were afraid of him.”  
“Its ok now James ok? He is safe and actually quiet enjoyable when he is a cat. Not so much as a human.” Loki growled at her so she soothed his ears playfully, “But he is safe he’s been here a couple of years now. He’s the team mascot.” She joked and Loki made a low growl in distain.   
“You all just accept him?” Bucky was still weary.   
“Well, all but Clint but he is coming around slowly.” She shrugged.   
“That’s insane and stupid.” He stated and she rolled her eyes.   
“And having a Hulk isn’t?”


	10. 10. The little sissy who snitched.

“Want to come grocery shopping later?” Natasha called as Bucky came out of the shower with a towel hanging low on his hips. She snuck a quick glance and smiled very small but he counted it as small victory all the same.   
“Sure.” He waved then walked into Nats room to get dressed into one of the all black outfits he still had there.   
“You better be in purple James!” She yelled from the living room and he cursed quietly under his breath.   
“Please tell me the room is booked and you don’t have xray vision!” He yelled pulling on a purple hoodie.   
“Naa I just read minds.” She told him completely straight faced as he walked into the living room.   
“What?” He demanded, hands on his hips as she started giggling under her breath.   
“You just look great in my clothes is all Barnes.” She quirked then stood up and ran a hand down the arm of the jumper to where it stopped a good 4 inches too short.   
“It's soft inside.” He murmured pulling it off and handing it to her. “Besides you’re wearing my favourite one.” He pointed out pulling at the sleeves of the army green hoodie she was wearing. Something akin to a blush started to rise in her cheeks but she would never admit it.   
“I was cold it was close.” She shrugged trying to get out of it but he grabbed her wrists loosely.   
“Did I say it was a problem?” He challenged her and she seemed to go completely rigid and utterly soft at the same time.   
“No you didn’t.” She shook her head and smiled slightly.   
“Good.” He brushed her hair back with his right hand and she shivered gently, leaning into him as it brushed over the back of her head.   
“Aww isn’t that cute?” Loki stood in the doorway, all long limbs and casual smiles and for some reason it irked Bucky.   
“Yeah yeah whatever Lokes.” Natasha pulled away chucking a long duffle coat and a pair of gloves at Bucky from the hanging pegs by Loki who smiled at her a little too fondly when she got near him.  
“Don’t panic soldier” Loki told him as Natasha slipped into the bathroom.  
“Im calculating.” Bucky leaned against the wall whilst he pulled his boots on.  
“Look, Nat was being honest. No magic.” He threw his hands to the side dramatically and nothing happened. “It was rot in the Kyln for eternity or until they literally rip me apart or come here an play nice. I picked here.” He shrugged and leaned one shoulder on the wall.  
“Why should I believe you?” Bucky raised an eyebrow and Loki sighed, running a hand through his slightly too long but still well styled hair.   
“Natasha trusts me? The rest of the guys are fine with me. I tend to keep to myself until I run out of food as im not trusted not to buy stupid things that entertain my brain?” He looked down at long slender hands and then caught Buckys eyes in sharp green ones. “I expect you're more of a threat than me.” It was meant as a statement but it came out a bit too soft to be painful.   
“I suppose.” Bucky lifted his left hand and inspected the joints of his fingers, listening to the soft wirr of the mechanics inside as he tilted it from side to side.   
“That is a truly amazing piece of technology.” Loki was suddenly very close and James literally jumped back from him. “Steady I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” Loki held up both hands in surrender and took a step back. “Better?” Bucky studied him, not getting anything in the way of threat and nodded, placing his left hand in Lokis outstretched palm.   
“It seems lighter than I expected.” Loki observed and Bucky let the whole weight drop to the hand and Loki raised an eyebrow at him, looking up through long lashes. “Still is to be honest. There is a lot of metal there that I thought it would weigh a lot more. Its also a lot quieter.”   
“Yeah its useful when being stealthy if it's quiet.” Bucky offered sarcastically and a smirk appeared on the left side of Lokis face.   
“Well then I guess you're right.” He winked then straightened up as Natasha walked back in.   
“Isn't that cute? Prefer him as a man or a cat?” She asked with a smile and Bucky pretended to think about it.   
“He is quieter as a cat. And if he gets annoying I suppose he could be locked in a cupboard.” Bucky stuck his tongue out on impulse but Loki had gone completely stiff with his eyes ice cold.   
“Never. Ever attempt to lock me in anywhere mortal.” His voice was dark and laced with venom and hurt and Bucky shook his head, actually afraid for the first time in a long while. “Ever.”   
“Okay. I wont.” Bucky said quietly, completely still and locked by Lokis eyes in place. “Promise.” He tried to steady his breathing as Nat walked up and ran a soothing hand down Lokis back.   
“Shhhh Lokes. It is ok he won't.” She whispered to him even though she knew Bucky could hear it. Loki visibly relaxed and blinked slowly, looking down at her with a frown until he sighed.   
“Maybe I should stay here.” Bucky pointed behind himself with a thumb over his shoulder and slinked back towards the bedroom.  
“No.” Loki was firm but quiet as he looked up before pinching the bridge of his nose. Bucky stopped instantly. “It's ok there is no way you would have guessed. Come with us so I can prove im not entirely stupid as my brother?”  
“Ok.” Bucky nodded and grabbed the gloves off the sideboard.   
. “Come on then boys.” Natasha ran her hand down lokis arm as she walked towards Bucky and stroked the side of his face to calm him. “Its ok James.”   
Bucky bit his lip and nodded before looking up at Loki.   
“I should have thought I'm sorry.” Bucky couldn't quite meet his eye but Loki walked forward with a small smile back in place.   
“It Is fine. All is known now.” He rested a hand on Buckys right shoulder. Bucky tried not to flinch but didn't succeed. “We all have limits.”  
“Yeah I suppose we do.” Bucky sighed and looked up into green orbs with a little worry that he was being plotted against but they seemed clear enough.   
“I'm not going to hurt you James.” Loki insisted in a voice that seemed to have said that sentence far too many times.   
“Then I wont hurt you.” He smiled gently and turned to Natasha who was stood by the door pretending she wasn’t pleased. “Come on then baby sitter Natalia.” He joked and she let a smile spread across her whole face.   
“Follow me children. And don’t forget to hold my hand when her cross the street.” She teased and unlocked the door. Both men made faces at her back but she shook her head. “I can see that.”   
“No you can't.” Loki stuck is tongue out at her.   
“I don't need to you great child.” With that she spun round sticking her tongue out at him and he huffed but followed her, Bucky trailing behind.


	11. 11. Some kittens can fly

Pad pad pad…pad pad….launch….land……be launched?  
Loki looked up from the ungrateful heap on the floor where he was currently residing with an angry mew. Bucky looked up from the side of the bed Loki wanted to occupy and had the audacity to pretend Loki was in the wrong.   
“It's six am Loki why are you here?” Bucky rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked down at the still sleeping Natasha beside him, making sure she hadn't stirred.   
“Meow.” Loki tilted his head to the side as if contemplating how stupid Bucky could be before getting up and walking around to Nats side.   
“Do not wake her Loki. It was 4am by the time you left it took her a good hour to settle down too.” He warned and cat-Loki rolled his eyes before jumping up and curling into a ball against Natasha’s warm torso. She didn't wake but did reach an arm out to wrap around Loki and cuddle him closer like a teddy. Loki looked up and winked at him before settling back down with his head tucked under her chin. Bucky decided to ignore the jealous green head rising and laid bak down, resting his head on the back of her neck an curling an arm around her lower waist so he wasn’t touching Loki. 

“Good morning boys.” Natasha yawned as she woke up some hours later.   
“Morning Talia.” Bucky reached over from where he was sat up reading his book to soothe down her wild morning (afternoon) hair. Loki meowed loudly and jumped on her stomach as she lay on her back.   
“Been a while since you came down to sleep Lokitty.” She tickled his ears gently and he simply curled into a ball of purr against her belly. “Bad dreams?” He seemed to nod and she stroked down his entire body gently before looking up at Bucky. “How did you sleep James?”   
“Well thank you. Until someone decided to use me as a landing pad.” He reached over and gently stroked Lokis soft fur, earning him a louder purr.   
“You're technically on his usual side he probably didn't realise you were staying here.” She smiled and the cat started diggying on her.   
“Oh.” Bucky trailed off quietly, not really being able to concentrate on the words swimming in and out of focus on the page.   
“James?” She noticed his shields go up and reached out to rest a hand on his.   
“If I’m treading on feet here tell me and I'll go.” He pointed towards the door with his left hand but didn't look at her.   
“No James don’t be silly. Loki just doesn't like being alone all the time.” She waved a hand and Loki got off her and planted himself on Buckys book, forcing him to look down at the creature. His big green eyes seemed welcoming but he was the God of Lies after all.   
“I hadn't realised you had someone else. I suppose that’s stupid of me but.” Bucky dragged his flesh hand over Lokis head, “but I guess I sort of thought you kept to yourself.”   
“Loki came to me the same way you did Buck. He just needed a cuddle. What happens between any of us is what happens. I don’t think any of us are in the market for a normal relationship, do you?” She spoke softly but that green tint was still in his own eyes as he locked his with Lokis.   
“I suppose not. That doesn’t mean it can't happen.” Bucky murmured like a grumpy child and Natasha sat up, carding her hands through his hair until he leaned into her.   
“You're right James.” She assured him snd he finally turned to her. “But it's easier not to get your hopes up too high. One day one of us isn’t going to come home.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek. “What happens then?”   
“Nothing. Nothing changes.” He shook his head then bit his lip thinking about Steve.   
“Doesn’t it?” She ran her hand down his cheek and he turned to her chewing on his lip. He didn’t make to talk but made a deep whine that made her pull him closer and made Loki stand on his back legs to nestle his head against Buckys chest.   
“It is going to be ok James. You have me. You have Steve. You have the rest of the avengers. No one is leaving James.” She held his face to her neck whilst she massaged small circles on his nape. Loki licked his chin until he chuckled brokenly at the feeling of his whiskers and reached up to slide a hand down the lethe body causing him trouble.   
“I need to talk to him.” Bucky choked out, watching Lokis big green orbs as he spoke into Natashas skin. “But it is just so damn hard to be in the same room without feeling his pity.” He closed his eyes and the stroking hand stilled, causing Loki to head butt his hand demandingly.   
“I know James. I know I promise but he will open up if you do. He misses you.” She soothed again looking down at him. “He misses you. You were everything to him.”   
“No. He misses Bucky. Not Bucky plus the Winter Soldier.” He huffed sending her a half hearted glair which she merely raised an eyebrow at.   
“You have no idea how much he needs you James. You are his best friend. Even if you can't remember all of it. Even if you can. He was constantly looking for you when you reappeared. I've never seen anyone as motivated about anything as he was about finding you.” She leaned down and kissed his lips ever so gently. “And I know why.”   
“But what if he doesn't like the new me?” He felt so stupid and small saying it that he literally smacked himself in the face with his left hand. Loki suddenly jumped on it and batted Buckys face with a small black paw, telling him off with a low growl.  
“Hey!” Bucky couldn't help but laugh at the angry kitty face and let himself tickle under his chin, earning him a more appeased chirp. “You’re cute as a cat.” One green orb opened as if asking ‘And I’m not usually?’ Bucky smiled, flicking his ear gently. “As far as I’ve worked out you speak too much as a human.” Loki playfully bit his finger and held it between his little teeth in fake malice and Natasha reached out to make a fuss of him.   
“He's right.” She teased before looking up at Bucky again. “And so is he.” She nodded to the grumpy cat in his lap. “Just be you Bucky. Trust me on this one.”   
“Ok.”


	12. 12. Thats It, I'm Putting You Up For Adoption

“Bucky.” Natasha rubbed her eyes as the two boys were shouting in the kitchen. “Loki!”   
Neither man turned, Loki holding up a frying pan whilst Bucky was trying to heat up the saucepan.   
“You’re using the wrong appliance!” Loki shouted in frustration, slamming the pan down next to Bucky loudly.   
“If I want to make them in this pan I bloody well will!” Bucky growled, shoving the pan off the stove and onto the floor. “Ive cooked with less!”   
“Oh boo hoo little soldier boy can't deal with being wrong.” Loki teased and Natasha slammed her laptop shut, standing up and smacking them both upside the head, hard.  
“That is it you two! I don't know what has gotten into you but I need to work God dammit! Go fight at Tonys. He wanted to run some test or something on you both I'm sure.” She huffed pointing towards the front door.   
“But!”   
“What?” Bucky spoke over Loki and he hissed at him before picking the pan up and turning the stove off, pulling on his slip on shoes before slamming the front door. Bucky stuck his tongue out at the door and looked at Natasha who was shooting him daggers.   
“You too Barnes.” She nodded towards the space Loki had filled. “Do not come back until you two work whatever this is out.”  
“But Natalia?” He tilted his head to the side in an attempt to look sorry.  
“Not working Bucky. As soon as Lo turned tonight you've been at each others throats. I don't know why nor do I particularly care. But I do care about this paperwork. Now just go make up would you?” She sighed and went to sit back down.   
“Yes Ma’am.” He bowed and leaned in to kiss her cheek before turning and padding out to the elevator in is socks. Stark was not a threat. 

 

“Wow. Both of Natashas toys? I am privileged.” Tony teased as he walked into the top apartment. He was shaking something up in a cocktail maker and Bucky scanned the room for danger. “You're safe soldier.” He assured him and Bucky nodded, heading towards the couch.   
“That’s my spot.” Lokis voice was low and kind of heavy behind Bucky and he spun so quickly he knocked Loki back onto his ass. “For Gods sake child! Calm down!”   
“I am no child.” Buckys left hand came down and gripped Lokis jaw a little too tightly and he bought his face down to the gods level. “And do not creep up on me.”  
“I didn't creep. I walked. I was stood at the book case trying to find something without sex as the main story line.” He raised the book in his hand, not even reacting to the metal on his jaw.   
“Oh.” Bucky tilted his head biting his lip and Loki reached up, gently prying Buckys hand away.   
“Not that I'm not enjoying myself. But why did Nat send you here?” Tony walked over to them with two orange cocktails, handing them to Bucky so he could help Loki up to his feet before taking one and handing it over. Both of them had matching raised eyebrowed expressions. “Humour me.”   
“We were being too loud.” Bucky shrugged.   
“He's an idiotic oaf who can't cook.” Loki spat, taking a draw from his cocktail and pulling a disapproving face.   
“And he is stuck in the middle ages!” Bucky growled, taking his first sip and coughing. “I can cook better than you can mix Tony.”  
“That is something we can agree on at least.” Loki put the glass down and flopped into the sofa. Or that’s where he was aiming. He actually landed on Bucky who had worked out his plan and executed it mere seconds before.   
“My spot now.” Bucky smirked. Loki simply rearranged himself into Buckys lap and curled around him to hold open his book.   
“Why thank you James. I was a little on the cold side.” Loki grinned like the cheshire cat before resting his head on Buckys shoulder.   
“Damn cat.” Bucky murmured but reached for the blanket on the back of the couch, a big garishly red piece of material, and wrapped it around them both. “J.A.R.V.I.S.? Can you turn the tv on please?”   
“What the hell just happened?” Tony was stood next to the couch looking utterly dumbfounded.   
“I’d rather you not use my daughter as a curse but I think we got it out of our systems.” Loki called as he turned the page.   
“Your? What?” Tony shook his head and walked away back to the side he was tinkering on without waiting for an answer.   
“Why were we fighting?” Bucky asked, stroking his hand down Lokis back soothingly.   
“I think we're just grumpy. I slept like crap this last day.” Loki snuggled closer into him, pressing his nose into Buckys collar bone.   
“Whats up?” Bucky looked down and Loki was fiddling with the edge of the blanket. “Hey it's ok.” Bucky gently pried the fingers away and held them in his left.   
“I just don't like being so.” He huffed. “Pathetic. I had so much power. Now I cant even speak half the time.”  
“You're not pathetic.” Bucky assured him, tangling his fingers in the hair at the back of Lokis neck. “You're just different to how you were is all.”   
“But my own greed got me here.” He ran his fingers over the joints of Buckys fingers.   
“And you've learnt your lesson.” Bucky stated and Loki nodded smiling softly despite himself.   
“For someone who may even rival my self hatred you're a good person Buck.” Loki looked up at him, leaning back so he could stroke a hand down Buckys cheek. “I understand why Natasha likes you.”   
“She feels sorry for me. Natalia and I go way back.” Bucky shrugged and pressed his cheek into Lokis palm.   
“It's not just that James. She cares. Too much. Much more than anyone realises. When I’m in cat form she seems to forget I am, well, me. She tells me stuff she wouldn’t tell the others. She's not such an ice queen.” Lokis eyes flickered in the tv light and Bucky was entranced by the different shades inside them. Once he realised he was staring and not talking he coughed and looked down to his lap, which was being occupied by Lokis long legs.   
“It's my fault she thinks she has to be like that.” He shrugged.   
“And she'd probably be dead if you hadn't taught her that.” Loki ran his fingers through long black strands, making them fall away from the band they were in.


	13. The pop up book for human anatomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry. I suck. Happy birthday J :D

The pop up book of human anatomy. 

Everything looked bigger again. Loki stood up and stretched his feline body out over the sofa. It was nearly dark but the days were getting shorter so that was working to his favour. Summer was great. And also sucked. Majorly.   
The others were out training so Loki had been quietly napping with himself in a sunbeam which had disappeared not long ago. He jumped down and padded his way over to his food plates. He refused to eat from a bowl, no matter how much Bucky teased him, and nibbled delicately on the fine white cod that had been left for him. Looking up at the time Loki walked his own sweet way over to the bedroom, jumping up onto the bed and letting himself change as it officially turned into darkness.   
There was a tingle that started at his tail, burning its was up his paws and legs until it started stretching his body out with warm licks all over his now exposed humanoid skin. He shuddered and shook the remains of the feeling from his bones and clicked his back with one long moaning stretch.  
“That’s better.” He said out loud, coughing to wake his voice up and picked his book up from the floor next to the bed. 

 

Bucky opened the door of the apartment tiredly, dropping his coat on the floor and kicking his boots off in the middle of the hall. Natasha was away on a mission with Cap and Bucky still wasn’t cleared as being ‘mentally stable enough.’ To go with them.   
Humming to himself Bucky walked to the kitchen, turning on the kettle that Loki insisted they own and got a cup of coffee for himself and out of habit made a honey and lemon tea for Loki, even if he didn’t know where he was. Whilst the water boiled he grabbed a packet of rich tea biscuits and chocolate chip for himself, pouring out the liquid and putting the lot on a tray. Stopping a second he wondered when he became so domestic but then decided it wasn’t exactly a bad thing. He used to look after Steve when he could still break, its comforting to be able to carry on the trend now.   
Carrying the tray carefully he walked from the kitchen to the bedroom, humming again to fill the quiet of the flat. After a day of training with Nat and Sam he was ready for some calm.   
“Darling I'm home!” He called jokingly as he opened the bedroom door with his back, spinning carefully as Loki smiled at him over his book.   
“Hello Honey, how was work?” He played along with a big smile, reaching up to take the tea and dunkables from the tray in the super soldiers frozen arms.   
. “Um ok?” Bucky blushed and coughed quickly hoping is hair falling over his face covered it from the Gods view.   
Loki was laid out on top of the stupid silk sheets that he demands, the black contrasting his pale skin so much he almost seemed to glow. His hair fell just past his shoulders, tucked behind his ear on one side, falling over the right side of his face where it had slipped out. His eyes were strangely light for Loki, almost like he was away wherever his book had taken him still. The book that was currently the only thing obstructing Buckys view of his main asset as Natasha had joked about naming it. He was smiling his mischievous smile that told Bucky that he knew exactly what it was doing to him and the rather quickly growing problem he was experiencing  
“Well, sit down then Darling.” Loki purred, patting the bed next to him. “By the look of it our Natasha almost certainly did a number on you.” He winked, reaching up to brush his thumb over the bruise blossoming on Buckys left cheek. He simply nodded, biting his lip to hold in a stupidly needy noise escaping his being, walking around the bed and putting the tray down before sitting on the pre offered side.   
“That was Sam. The bruises on my chest are from Natalia though. Shes got a nasty kick.” He informed Loki once he got his breathing under control over the top of his mug.   
. “I'll have to have words with the flightless bird.” Loki half threatened, sitting on his side so he could tilt James’ face this way and that, pressing cold fingers soothingly against the bruise. “Let me see your chest.” He ordered and Bucky started to undo the buttons on his shirt, pulling it off slowly he watched Lokis eyes get darker and smiled to himself as he lifted his undershirt off quickly, throwing it to the side.   
“She really has strong legs that woman.” Loki stated, running his hands down Buckys bruised torso, letting his coldness help bring them out quicker.   
“Well she is the best at what she does.” He gave his trademark smirk, looking up through heavy lashes at Loki, his grey eyes locking with dark green before reaching out to brush the loose strand of hair away from the others face.   
“Oh? And why is that?” Loki smirked back, letting his hand travel from chest to right arm, sending chills over the skin under his fingers.   
“Well, I did train her after all.” He winked and let his body get closer to Lokis, their legs touching and traced a star against his collar bone.   
“Is it not inappropriate to be sleeping with your student?” Loki pulled the hair tie out of the back of Buckys locks, letting the rest fall to meet the stray fringe that decided to escape.   
“Never stopped us before.” Bucky swung his leg over Lokis smoothly trapping the God underneath him.   
“Well well how unprofessional of you Barnes.” Loki wisecracked before he pulled on Buckys hair until they had barely a whisper of breath separating them.   
“Like you would have done anything differently.” James broke the distance, tugging Loki up to him with his flesh hand under the others back. It was rough, with teeth snagging on lips, hair falling like curtains around them and somewhere between them a deep moan escaped, although if you asked neither would admit it was them.   
. Bucky pulled back slightly, panting despite his amazing lungs, and found Loki doing the same with a triumphant smile over his kiss swollen lips.   
“Why’d you stop?” Loki whined, tugging at the others dark hair again but James smirked, kissing down the slender column of Lokis neck, nibbling over the collar bones and leaving little red and purple marks in the only just off white skin. Loki bit his lip hard but couldn't resist running his nails down Buckys back with a breathless moan.   
“Still want me to stop kitty?” Bucky breathed into the others ear and a shudder ripped through his body.   
“No. No please don’t.” Loki whined, tilting his head back to give Bucky access to wherever he wanted.   
“Good kitty.” He murmured, stroking his metal fingers down Lokis side slowly, nibbling on the shell of his ear before kissing down his neck again but continuing to his nipples, which he then kissed gently, getting a small hiss so he experimentally licked over one before blowing cold air over it. Loki arched into him, back almost completely leaving the bed with a deep moan as Bucky repeated the process on the other side. His lips trailed down the left side of his partners rib cage and he left a long line of bites and teeth marks which he discovered had Lokis body withering under his own body and had the silver tongued god of lies muttering incoherent words and sentences broken with whines and moans. Bucky knew he was causing himself more hurt leaving his tight jeans on, his own member fighting the fabric for a way out but he enjoyed the pain a bit too much so he simply undid the top button. He could feel Lokis arousal pressed against his chest as he started kissing down the mans etched V line and Lokis fingers wove themselves into his hair, both pushing him down and trying to pull him up simultaneously.   
“Shhhh Darling. I know what you want.” Bucky smiled against the warm and flushed skin under his lips pressing little kisses and kitten licks around his base, making sure to never quite touch it to make the torment last just that bit longer.   
“James please.” Loki whined, thrusting his hips up into Buckys face in a futile attempt to get him where he wanted him.   
“Now now Darling. Patience.” Bucky scolded but Loki dug his nails into the back of his skull.   
“Now now now please James. I need it.” He begged and that broke Buckys resolve. He let his mouth hover over the tip of the other man, his breath ghosting over his sensitive skin before letting his tongue lick just the tip quickly before deciding to suckle on just the head. Above him Loki let out a sigh of relief which was quickly turned into a long draw out low moan as Bucky started taking more in when he started bobbing his head to encourage Loki to move his hips.   
“Fuck James. Remind me to thank whoever taught you to suck dick.” Loki whined, letting his body take over. “Its fucking embarrassing how close I am.”   
“You'll have to thank Steve next time you see him.” James winked, taking a breath before taking Loki all the way down his throat, cutting off the startled snort that was about to leave the Gods lips.   
“James.” Loki moaned as Bucky swallowed around him, dragging the nails of his human hand down Lokis chest and hips, holding onto his hip bone tightly as he was sent over the edge with a loud Asgurdian swear and Bucky hummed him through it around swallowing to intensify the feeling.   
“Better?” Bucky crawled up next to the other man who had his eyes closed as he tried to even out his breathing. “Lift.” Bucky commanded after Loki nodded and he did, sliding his arm under the others head and kissed his forehead, pulling the spare blanket over them both to stop Loki getting cold.   
“Most assuredly better now.” Loki hummed into Buckys chest, yawning and snuggling in.


	14. Whining, kicking and screaming to get your way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys. Serious smut now. Be warned, safeword, restrains and yeah. Sexy times. Enjoy.

Loki woke slowly, warmth surrounding him and a smile playing on his sated lips. He looked up at the man who was sleeping around him and kissed his jaw, earning a soft sigh and making his arms tighten around him. Then Lokis mischievous side kicked in.   
He ran his hands down the others back slowly, drawing norse runes and little images into his skin gently, leaning closer to kiss under his jaw, nibbling at the small amount of stubble growing there, being careful not to wake his partner up completely he started kissing and nipping his way down his neck and wiggling out of his stronghold to kiss down his chest. Bucky moved onto his back without Loki to hold him on his side and Loki smirked at the man next to him, noticing how much of a problem the other was still having. Shaking his head Loki tugged Buckys jeans as far down as he dared, grabbing his knife to carefully cut away the boxers straining against the member under them.   
With a devilish grin Loki laid the knife back in the ornate box it lived in before moving between his targets knees. Tying his hair back with the band around his wrist he started kissing his way up the solid member presented to him, licking his lips before suckling in just the tip. Bucky moaned slightly but simply covered his eyes with his right arm murmuring in his sleep. Loki decided to start taking more of the other into his mouth slowly. It had been some time since he was allowed control like this. He was going to savour it.   
He bought his hand up to circle the base an keep him steady as he started to work over the top of it, twisting his tongue around the tip, kissing up and down the shaft and then sucking again. Bucky started moaning but Loki didn’t think he was awake yet so he ran his free hand up and down his side to soothe him back to sleep.   
. Bucky moaned as Loki took him further into his mouth and couldn’t help his hands going down to tangle in his dark hair, applying a soft amount of pressure but still holding onto the last shreds of sleep.   
“Loki…” He moaned quietly, his hips moving up of their own accord as the God swallowed the beading pre cum from his member. He had still been achingly hard before he fell asleep but this was not how he expected to wake up. He moaned again before holding Lokis head still and letting his hips make the movement. Loki didn’t protest he simply held himself up, stroking Buckys inner thighs to help him through it.   
Suddenly Bucky woke as he came unexpectedly when he his the back of the others throat and Loki swallowed it with a huff, sucking him until he was lifted up. Bucky crashed his mouth to the others, tasting himself mixed with Loki made him moan twice as loud after an almost silent orgasm and he couldn’t hold in the noise anymore. Loki tangled his hands in his long hair, moaning at the same time as the other and moved so he could slip his tongue into his mouth, letting the taste mingle in the most intoxicating way.   
“Fuck Lokes.” Bucky panted against his lips which where turned up in a smirk.   
“If you wish James.” He licked Buckys lips then nibbled on the bottom one, his eyes clear and serious when they locked with Buckys blown pupils.   
“Yes. Please Loki.” He pulled on Lokis ponytail, exposing his neck so he could sink his teeth into it whilst sucking another dark bruise next to the other ones decorating his pale skin.   
“Can you be good for me James?” Loki pressed his hand to his chest, raising himself higher than the other and a low whine left Buckys lips with a hectic nod. “No no say it Darling.” He smirked running a hand down his cheek which he leaned into.   
“Yes Loki.” He nodded kissing Lokis palm only to gain a quick slap on the cheek.   
“Lord.” Lokis eyes where black by this point, his maniac smile tugging on his lips. A loud whine slipped from Buckys lips, making him slip further into his own headspace.   
“Yes My Lord.” He muttered. He made his eyes focus on Lokis and he sighed, watching the way his face was fighting two different expressions. He pulled himself together with a deep breath.   
“Loki?” He brushed his hand over the Gods face as he kissed the tip of his nose. “You with me?”   
“Yes. Sorry.” Loki pulled back but Bucky pulled him tighter against him.   
“You are going nowhere Loki. It's ok. I promise ill tell you if not.” He kissed his cheek. Loki still looked unconvinced. “Green, amber, red, and liquorice ?” He offered and Loki sighed kissing the others lips gently.   
“Liquorice?” Loki raised an eyebrow.   
“Its candy made to punish people. The red stuff is great. The black stuff? Blegh.” He made a face that made Loki laugh and then smiled at him. “You got one?”   
“Punishment candy?” Loki quipped only to get swatted by Buckys right hand.   
“No safe word you dummy.” He smirked, kissing him gently to show no malice was intended.   
“Violin.” He offered and he nodded. “Yes violin.”   
“Ok My Lord. Where were we?” Bucky laid back and smiled as Loki held himself back over him.   
“Here I believe Darling.” He smirked and kissed Bucky hard, biting his lip and reaching down to strip Bucky of all of his clothing.   
“Yes My Lord you are correct.” Bucky let himself slip but decided to stay out of space so he could keep an eye on the other this time.   
“I always am Darling.” His predator smile was back and it made Bucky moan and shiver under his gaze. “Now. Where are your belts?”   
“Under the bed, right side coiled up in the converse box.” He instructed and stayed where he was whilst Loki retrieved the box. He watched the way Loki went through them, pulling out three of the strongest before placing the box under the bed again.   
“Now Darling thank you for being good.” Loki kissed him gently and Bucky blushed from the praise, trying hard to stay still. “Move down the bed. Arms above your head, wrists slightly apart.” He instructed and Bucky followed them to the t quickly, earning himself a petting on the top of his head. “Good boy.” And with that a moan escaped Buckys lips and Loki smiled down at him, looping one belt around each wrist tightly then the third through the two and attached it to the headboard. “Now I know you can break this. I trust you not to ok baby?” Loki tested running his hand down Buckys chest.   
“Yes My Lord.” He nodded, his eyes slightly blown but biting his lip, looking up at the restraints, tugging slightly.   
. “Good boy.” Loki lent down and spent a long while just kissing him, getting him worked up by stroking all over his skin before kissing all the way down the others body slowly.   
“You look beautiful when you blush did you know that?” Loki commented, running his cold hands down Buckys chest and down his thighs as he settled between them.   
“No My Lord I didn’t thank you for telling me.” Bucky admitted, voice cracking with anticipation. Loki could feel how hard he was without even needing to look at himself. He held in a moan and slid his finger up the others hard shaft to the sound of a sharp intake of breath.   
“Hey!” The door knocked and they both jumped. Panic fled through Buckys face and Loki lent forward with a smooth movement.   
“Steady pet. Im going to the door. You're going to stay quiet for me ok? Im only at the door.” He ran his hands down the others body. “Colour baby?”   
“Green.” He deliberated. “On the border of orange.”   
“Want me to stop?” Loki asked seriously, resting his hands on the restraints.   
“No. Leave it please.” Bucky shook his head and received a small kiss.   
“Ok baby boy. Ill be back.” Loki got up, pulling on some sweatpants before wondering to the door to grab a dressing gown and opening the door. 

“Hello Steven. How are you?” Loki asked casually and Bucky tensed. He could see Steve through the crack in the door but he didn’t think the other could see him. For some reason that made him impossibly harder.   
“Im good. Nat asked me to tell you she will see you tomorrow. She wanted to stay back for a few more hours.” He coughed and shoved his hands in his pockets looking around for Bucky.   
“Thank you for letting me know Steven. I shall pass the message on.” Loki responded and Steve shifted from foot to foot. It was a habit Bucky had just managed to break him out of before the war and it irritated him knowing that all that training had been for nothing. He held in a moan as Steve ran his hand through his hair, making his insane arm muscles flex without even meaning to. Steve had always had this effect on him. Even when he was a shrimp. Bucky bit his lip harder tasting copper.   
“Tell Bucky I said hi would you?” Steve asked and Loki gave him the winning smile.   
“Of course. Have a good day.” He nodded and closed the door, striding back to the bedroom.   
“He says hi.” Loki dropped the clothes and smirked at the other man. “Colour?”   
“Green as long as you help me please My Lord.” He whined, kicking his legs out and Loki smacked his feet, making him still.   
“Patience pet. I think I may have to get some punishment candy.” He smirked and Bucky went still, pouting at the elder who merely laughed at him. “Whining babies don’t get treats after all.” He promised and Bucky bit back a wild moan.   
“As it stands I think you have had enough for one morning. Go have a quick shower and I will cook us breakfast whilst I wait.” Loki ordered, untying his wrists and Bucky just sat there as Loki massaged feeling back into his human hand, doing the same to his left to keep the feeling even.   
“But?” Bucky looked down at his leaking member.   
“You deal with it then tell me what you thought about.” Loki whispered in his ear and Bucky let this moan out, crashing his lips to Lokis before standing up and heading to the shower, never once turning his back to him.   
“Yes My Lord. Thank you My Lord.”


	15. You were an accident.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im just using the prompts i like now i kept getting stumped. Happy fluff!

Loki was stood over the stove, frying some egged bread and bacon when Bucky walked into the kitchen. He leaned against the doorframe with an almost love struck smile on his lips as he watched the other be all domestic and humming to himself.   
“How are you Baby boy?” Loki smiled up at him.   
“Better now that I got a hot shower thank you.” Bucky smiled and Loki raised an oddly threatening eyebrow at him. “My Lord.” He corrected himself.   
“Good boy. Now. Do you want to eat or be fed?” Loki offered, lifting the two plates of food over to the table. Bucky bit his lip, looking from Lokis hands to the food and back.   
“Will I get a pillow?” He tried, catching his green eyes.   
“If you wish pet. I was going to let you sit on a chair or in my lap but if you’d prefer the floor?” He raised his glass of juice to his lips slowly, making sure not to break eye contact.   
“Floor. For now I think.” He nodded and grabbed a pillow, sitting down cross legged against Lokis side, resting his head in his lap and sighing happily.   
“Do you think we need to discuss this properly Bucky?” Loki broke scene and looked down at him, combing his fingers through Buckys damp locks.   
“Yes. We do. But maybe with Natalia as well? I feel like this could help with getting back into work if I knew I had a safe to come home to where I could let go.” Bucky admitted kissing his lovers palm. “This is ok by me for now though.”   
“Ok Darling. What are your colours?” Loki smiled at him slipping back into scene.   
“Green, amber, red and liquorice.” He nodded and earned a kiss from Loki quickly.   
“Violin. Good boy. Now, apple juice or orange?” He inquired stroking his hair gently.   
“Apple please My Lord.” He answered and was handed a small glass with a straw in it which he took a quick sip from before handing it back and resting his head on the others knee. “Thank you My Lord.”   
“You're welcome pet. Now. Open up.” He lifted down a small square of bread which Bucky took gently in his teeth leaving a small kiss on the ends of his fingers. Loki smiled down at him, taking a bite himself before feeding his pet some bacon. They carried on like that until they were finished, Loki secretly giving Bucky a good quarter of his own portion just so he could feel the other kissing his fingers every time he felt the need to thank him.   
“Good pet. Come up here please.” Loki patted his lap and Bucky stood to fold himself down onto the offered space.   
“Thank you My Lord.” Bucky nodded, kissing Lokis cheek and nuzzling himself into the others much leaner body.   
“You're welcome Darling. Juice?” He lifted the cup which Bucky drank from before he lowered it and kissed him gently, the taste of apples sweet on his lips. Loki made to lick off all the taste for himself and Bucky let out a small moan which had the other smiling.   
“Is there anything you want to do today?” Loki was back to stroking his fingers through Buckys hair, scratching a little at the base and earning a pleased mew.   
“Movies? Ive still got a list to get through?” Bucky offered and the other smiled.   
“Yes James that sounds like a good idea. Go pick one, ill be in after I load the dish washer.” Loki kissed Buckys nose and with that he hopped off to the front room.   
After loading the washer Loki filled two tall glasses with lemonade and made some popcorn, grabbing a bag of sweets on the way and put them all on the front room table. He then went to find the big fluffy blanket he had hidden under the bed for when he was feeling down and two pillows from the bed.   
“What have we got Baby Boy?” Loki asked, walking up behind the other and putting his head on his shoulder and hands on his hips.   
“Aristocats or Dragon Heart?” He held up the cases and turned to kiss Lokis lips quickly.   
“Cats. Looks funnier.” He decided and left him to set up the player whilst he made a nest of comfort for them. 

A while into the film Loki had Bucky almost purring under his fingers stroking the others skin and the kisses to his neck, nibbles to his ears and little encouragement’s.   
Bucky was happy and calm and didn't really want to come back so he let himself go under. 

“Hello you two.”Natasha walked in and kissed them both on the forehead.   
“Hello Natalia.” Loki responded, Bucky simply hummed and smiled at her then went back to nibbling on Lokis finger tips.   
“You doing ok there James?” She asked, kneeling down and stroking his face gently. He closed his eyes and nodded sighing.   
“Good boy. You want anything?” She queried smiling calmly at him. He shook his head and snuggled into Lokis blanket. “Ok bub. You Loki ?” She looked up and he was smiling down at Bucky.   
“No thank you Natasha I am good. Do you want in?” He asked patting the sofa.   
“Yeah. Please.” She nodded and waited for Loki to lie on his back, shifting Bucky to rest his head on Lokis arm and letting Nat lie half on top of his chest. “Better?”  
“Thank you I'm exhausted.” She yawned and curled into him stroking her hair. “But its almost morning.”   
“Then I guess you get a fluffy pillow.” He smiled kissing her nose.


	16. Things rich kids have that you never will

“Tasha?” Bucky stretched and rolled over to face her. They had all fallen asleep and J.A.R.V.I.S had turned the tv off for them. The big green blanket was draped over them all but Loki was in his sleek black cat form being cuddled like a toy by the assassin.   
“No Buck. Sleep.” She buried her face into Lokis soft fur with a groan but her stomach betrayed her with a loud growl.   
“I'll cook breakfast shall i?” He offered.   
“Dinner Sargent Barnes. It is 4pm.” J.A.R.V.I.S chimed in overhead.   
“Dinner then.”Bucky leaned over and kisses her cheek before standing up and shaking the sleep from his body.   
“James? Are you ok?” She called and he nodded.   
“Yeah I'm here Tasha.” He smiled at her and she snuggled into Lokis fur happy with his response.   
Bucky smiled and walked to the kitchen, turning on the oven and grabbing some chicken, chips and microwaveable vegetables from the freezer enough for all three of them as Loki would change back within the next hour or so. Whilst it all cooked he set the table and lit a few candles, turning down the lights and pouring three glasses of red wine alongside three glasses or ice water. He cut up some french bread and put it in a bowl in the centre of the table with the jug of water.   
“Busy Baby?” Loki walked in. Kissing Buckys cheek and leaning on the side.   
“I wanted it to look pretty.” Bucky rubbed his left arm nervously.   
“Then you succeeded.” Loki took his hand away and kissed his knuckles.   
“Smells good James.” Natasha walked in, popping her neck and sitting in her chair, taking a sip of her wine.   
“Its just chicken.” He shrugged and pulled it all out the oven, plating up before serving them.   
“But that doesn’t mean it cant be good.” Natasha smiled and they all clinked glasses before eating.   
“So boys what did you get up to without me?” She asked between bites.   
“I discovered I have something to thank Steven for.” Loki winked and Bucky nearly choked on his food.   
“Oh really?” Natasha raised and eyebrow and sipped her drink delicately. “And you James?”   
“Erm. I rediscovered that I like being told what to do when I have a choice in the matter?” He tried and bit his lip blushing more than he'd ever admit.   
“Well then. How are we approaching these things?” She finished her dinner and leaned back in her chair lazily.   
“Properly?” Bucky tried, chewing slower. “I think we need some boundaries.”  
“I believe that is a smart proposition.” Loki nodded, savouring the way the wine tasted almost sweet.   
“Shall we all write a list of hard limits, things that we enjoy and things we are interested in?” Bucky proposed finishing his dinner.   
“Yes I think so shall we have dessert?” Natasha asked, standing and taking all the plates to the washer.   
“Mint ice cream in the freezer.”Loki offered, getting up to make three bowls.   
“Thank you Loki.” Bucky smiled taking it from him and Loki leaned down to kiss his head.  
“Whatever would the team do if they saw all this domestic calmness?” Natasha laughed sitting next to them.   
“Thor would break. Then get upset.” Loki commented letting the sweet melt in his mouth.   
“Steve would get jealous.” Bucky shrugged, nibbling on his lip.   
“What did you see yesterday when he came over? Your energy changed dramatically.” Loki queried while he took a drink.   
“He just. Damn.” Bucky put down his spoon and started again. “When we were younger, or just before the war Steve was so fragile and small and he liked being, well a big guy in the street, but I couldn’t stand the amount of time he spent in the hospital because he was stupid enough to piss off a bully. So I started ‘conditioning’ him. When he got home id make him sit quiet or still. Or id make him tell me the even calmly or I even left him locked in the bathroom until he apologised one time for ending getting me knocked out as well. Punk.” He smirked at the memory. “But one thing he did that I had just managed to train him out of before I shipped off was the fidgeting with his hands when he was nervous. And it's back and it irritated me.” He shrugged and took his spoon back up.   
“Well that's interesting.” Loki raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at the other. “Because your energy distinctly became more aroused when you saw him.” Loki smirked. “Is that something we need to discuss?”   
“Well yeah. I liked pre serum Steve. Imagine how I struggle with post serum Steve.” He laughed and stuck his tongue out at Loki and Natasha laughed at him.   
“You got a thing for skinny white boys James?” Natasha teased and he winked at her.   
“You know it Baby.”   
“Is that a dig?” Loki asked and they both but on the most innocent faces.   
“Of course not darling. Why-ever would it be?" Natasha smirked and he got up to walk behind her. Wrapping his hand around her throat he nibbled her ear.   
“Are you lying Natalia?” Loki purred and she flashed him big wide eyes from under her thick lashes.   
“Do you think I'd lie to you Lord?”She smiled at him and he pressed a finger under her chin to make her look up at him.   
“Yes Little Girl I do.” He growled and kissed her hard as she smirked at him through it.   
“Sorry Lord.” She smirked and he laughed before leaning over to kiss Bucky slowly.   
“And you?” He raised and eyebrow and Bucky smiled gently.   
“Well it does seem I have a type when it come to men. All two of you I'll admit to.” He shrugged and Loki let out a deathly controlled laugh.   
“Well that sounds like an interesting story.” He ran his thumb nail down from Buckys chin to his collar bone.   
“Oh look at that! I cant remember a thing?!” Bucky threw his arms out to the side extravagantly.   
“It wasn't until I was washing their blood off my hands I even knew they were dead.” Natasha quoted and Loki threw his head back laughing, leaving Bucky looking confused.  
“Have you not seen Chicago?” Natasha queried and he shook his head.   
“Last time I was there I killed some bimbo what pissed off one of the handlers?” He offered and Natasha ran her fingers through his hair shaking her head.   
“No Darling we mean the stage show. Ill have a look around to see if its playing its good.” She leaned over and kissed his lips.


	17. Pop! Goes The Hamster, And Other Great Microwave Games.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe :D feed the writer guys let me know what you think so far.

“Bondage?”   
“Yes.”  
“Yes.”   
“Blindfolds?” Natasha was leaning back with her pad on her lap making a check list with each of their kinks on it. She was calling out a list they had got from a website and had all agreed on.   
“Maybe.” Bucky bit his lip looking down at his own list.   
“No.” Loki shook his head. “But I will on others.”  
“Yes as long as I’m not tied behind my back.” Natasha tapped away and looked up at Bucky with a smile.  
“Hearing deprivation?” She raised an eyebrow.   
“No. I like you being able to hear me.” Loki bit the end of his pen where he was doodling.   
“No I like hearing everything around me.” Bucky shook his head.   
“Nope unless I can see.” Natasha sighed.   
“Suspension?”   
“Where from?” Bucky queried.   
“The shower.”  
“The doorframe.”  
“The vents.” Loki shrugged and winked at him.   
“You were busy.” Bucky laughed and they echoed him.   
“So yes yes and?” Natasha ran her foot up Buckys leg.   
“Ill try?” He shrugged and she nodded at him smiling.   
“Sharps?”   
“Yes.”  
“Yes.”  
“Full house!” Natasha called and Loki smirked leaning over to kiss her cheek.   
“Plugs?”  
“Yes.”   
“Tails are one of my interested subjects.” Bucky announced blushing.   
“Ok James we can work with that. Ears too?” Loki was trying not to use his Dom voice but it was becoming increasingly difficult.   
“Please.” He nodded and Loki made a mental note to order some.   
“Natalia?” Loki looked her over and she tilted her head to the side.   
“I wouldn't be adverse to the idea.” She typed away and looked up again. “Orgasm control or denial?”   
“Yes.” Bucky was getting more and more wound up, and he could tell Loki was as well but Natasha seemed completely unfazed That annoyed him in a strange way.   
“I could give it a go. Although I think after that amount of time you'd be bored.” Loki admitted and Natasha snorted.   
“You have a point.” She winked at him and he growled. “But yes I'll concede to that.”   
“Spanking?” Loki asked watching the hands on the clock tick. He was making himself calm down.   
“Yes to giving and receiving.” Natasha nodded.  
“Yes to receiving on request or as punishment.” Bucky blushed and Loki couldn't stop himself reaching over to stroke his red face.   
“Yes to giving.” Loki shuffled closer to Bucky.   
“Professional guys.” Natasha chasted and he slid back with a grumpy look at her. He wanted his pet close but he knew she was right.   
“Hitting?”   
“No.”   
“No.”   
“Never. Wake up sex?” She tapped away with a smile on her lips.   
“Preplanned or unpredicted?” Bucky asked and they both shrugged.  
“Do you have a preference?” Loki mused.  
“Yes to receiving planned, not unplanned, but yes to giving either.” He concluded and Natasha reached for his hand knowing his unease.   
“Same, Loki?” She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles.   
“Same so only planned.” He took a sip of his lemonade.   
“Vibrators?”   
“Yes on using and being used on.” Loki smirked and Natasha rolled her eyes.   
“Yes to both.” Bucky kissed Natashas knuckles.   
“Yes. What about remote controlled ones in or out of the flat?” She smirked at Loki who winked at her. “Yes on both from me.”  
“As long as no mission is involved yes.” Bucky smiled leaning into his chair more.   
“Yes to using and ill try being used.” Loki sighed and stretched.   
“Collars?” Natasha tilted her head sideways.   
“Yes to using them, and having one maybe.” Loki ran his hand around his neck then looked at his wrists.   
“Yes. As long as I know I'm safe.” Bucky nodded biting his lip.   
“Yes. What are you plotting Lo?” Natasha was watching him and he lifted his wrist.   
“Well. If we are having an agreement what about having ownership bracelets? Silver or gold on our right wrists so we always know? Maybe have trackers in them? Or bells? So we can hear each other? Like a permanent collar but we all wear them?” Loki suggested, slipping his fingers around Buckys wrist gently.   
“I could get on board with that. Then we could find each other if things get bad or have trackers when working away?” Bucky reached for Natasha who nodded lacing their fingers together.   
“We can look into it.” Natasha leaned back. “I guess that covers day collars as being ok. I think we should cross other bridges when we come to them.”   
“Safe-word?” Bucky suggested and Loki nodded.   
“Liquorice.” Bucky announced.   
“Violin.” Loki nodded.   
“Butterfly.” Natasha raised two fingers in a piece sign. “And gagged or incapable safe sign.”   
“Now that’s sorted. I think our pet here is a little worked up.” Loki gave his best maniac smile to Bucky who squirmed in his seat.   
“I do believe you are quite right Loki. On your knees both of you.” Natasha ordered and much to Buckys surprise Loki slid down into position next to him.   
“Now boys. Go to the room. Naked and in pose at the foot of the bed for me.” She commanded and both got up, walking backwards afraid to turn their backs on her.   
“Good boys.” She called after them from her spot on the table in which she hadn't moved from.


	18. The Man On The Moon Is Actually Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smutty mc smutt smutt. Do not read in public or with your family im going to bath in holy water. But im not sorry. X

“I dint think you'd submit.” Bucky commented as he got on his knees next to Loki.   
“Only for Natasha. I used to hate it but it helped her when she needed control.” He shrugged and spread his knees under himself. “That’s the plus side to having you. As a switch she will be able to use both of us rather than having a good dom and a fidgety sub at the same time.”   
“That makes sense.” Bucky smiled and Loki reached over to stroke his cheek.   
“You're brave you know that James?” Loki praised and Bucky felt himself blush at the praise. He always had a praise kink but Loki made it that much more, well, more.   
“Because I let you two near me with your reputations?” He quipped and Loki clipped him gently around the ear making both of them laugh. “My mother used to do that. Although Steve’s mother did it to me more.” He admitted, a wave of sadness rushing over him at the fact he missed Sarah. She had been good to him.   
“Im sure you deserved it every time.” Loki leaned over to kiss his cheek and Bucky nodded.   
“Yeah. But it was worth it.” He kissed Lokis lips gently and Natasha walked in on them.   
“Oh no boys I didn't say that was allowed.” She shook her head and walked over to them, looking down on them. “I said in position did I not?”   
“Yes Ma’am.” Loki nodded and rested his hands up and open resting on his thighs, back straight and head tilted down slightly. Bucky rushed to match him.  
“Sorry Ma’am.” He spoke quietly letting himself relax into the scene.   
“Good boys. Don’t you look pretty like that?” She ran her hands through both mens hair and used a hair tie to pull both their locks into high ponytails. “Now I can see your faces.”   
“What out of our list made you most excited tonight then James?” She ran her fingers under his chin, making him look up at her. She had a grin so evil it could rival Lokis.   
“Vibrators Ma’am.” He shivered and felt himself slipping slowly.   
“Good boy James. And you Loki?” She turned to him, lifting his chin and dropping Buckys.   
“Bondage Ma’am. There is some new rope in the draw.” He pointed out and she raised an eyebrow. “I ordered some as ours was looking a bit frayed Ma’am.”   
“Hmmmm forward thinking. Good Kitten. James? Do you want to be tied too?” She stroked his head and he leaned into it.   
“If you wish to tie me Ma’am.” He breathed deeply to try and bring himself back. He was slipping too fast it was almost embarrassing.   
“Good. Stand Loki. James watch him ok baby?” She kissed the crown of his head and he looked up, making himself focus on what she was doing to Loki. She nodded approvingly then reached out to take Lokis hand, leading him up onto the bed where he got back into position. He turned so he was facing the bed with his whole body and Natasha didn’t correct him so he assumed it was ok.   
After she retrieved two thick bundles of soft looking paracord rope in red, purple and green she set the three lengths on the duvet.   
“Now Bucky. Do you have a colour you’d like us to get you baby?” She turned to him and he thought for a while.   
“Im more than happy in your colours Ma’am.” He nodded then looked at Loki smiling so he knew the same applied to him.   
“Well then I believe ill have you in purple tonight. I think it will contrast nicely as I’m putting this one in green.” She leaned over and kissed Loki firmly before tying one piece, doubled in thickness, around his chest and waist, tying in his hands folded behind him. Then she set about making a star with the rest and tightened it until it sat perfectly still and he couldn't move without it restricting his breathing. Loki had gone soft a while back, eyes closed and breathing deep and even and Natasha smiled at him.   
“Good Loki. Can you look at me?” She soothed his escaped hair back as he opened his eyes with a long exhale. “That’s it you can float I'm here you're safe. Im going to do that to James now is that ok?” She asked and he nodded, letting his eyes find Bucky even if nothing was really in focus anymore.   
“Come here James. On the bed opposite Loki.” She patted the spot and he got up slowly having already slipped relatively deep thinking about her doing it to him whilst he watched. “Hmmm someones very easy to get under aren't they?” She ran her fingers over his face and he mewled gently as she brushed his lips with her own. “Shhhhh baby I got you.” She cooed whilst he leaned into her hand on his cheek.   
“I know.” He was quiet but she could hear and kissed his forehead before grabbing the purple bundle. She thought red was too harsh first time round and picked a simple pattern on purpose because she didn’t want him stressing out. Although it seemed as if that wouldn’t be a problem if he was this deep without even being touched. She stopped to think about how much this must have been withheld from him in the past and shook her head sadly. She was going to fix that. Taking the bundle she moved around him, securing his arms comfortably and then making the star. It was no where near as tight as Lokis but it s a reminder to him anyway. He started a strange hum/purr as soon as the ropes touched him but she just smiled knowing he probably wasn’t aware of it. Behind her she heard Loki chuckle gently. She turned back to him and he smiled gently.   
“Pretty pet like that isn't he?” Loki commented and she agreed.   
“He goes down so easy.” She remarked and Loki nodded his head.  
“I noticed that before. It's a good thing.” Loki smiled then his eyes dropped to the other mans crotch. “But that still likes attention.”   
“It does indeed.” She mused and reached down to slide her fingers over the inside of his thighs. His hum seemed to jump and his legs quivered but other than that his eyes didn’t even make move to open. She smirked and then did the same to Loki who let out an approving hum. “I think this does too.”   
“It always wants your attention Ma’am.” He remarked and she drug her nails down both mens inner thighs which earned her two hisses of different tones.   
“That’s what I want boys. You can make noise my pet. You don't have to be quiet with me.” She leaned over and nibbled Buckys collarbone and he let out a low moan which made Lokis member twitch next to her hand. “I don’t think I’m going to use toys on you James. Although I will use them on Loki. You are welcome to watch but I want to gauge your reactions ok?” She reasoned and Bucky let out a disapproving whine. “Now now Baby Boy. I know what you need and I'll give you it when you’re ready.” She snapped gently at him and he dropped his head down.   
“Yes ma’am.” He slurred and she kissed his cheek.   
“Good boy.” She got up and walked over to the draws, opening the second one and pulled out a small bullet vibrator in green metallic colour and a ring for it to rest in so she didn’t have to hold it against Loki the whole time. She also picked up a remote control vibrator for herself. As she walked over and laid the electrics on the bed she stripped out of everything but her underwear and slid herself in front of Loki.   
“Now Loki. I'm going to put this on you then I'm going to make you taste me for a while ok?” She checked in and his eyes sharpened slightly. This is why he didn’t really work as a sub. He was always too alert to her even when they played for a long time.   
“Yes Ma’am.” He confirmed and she stroked his cheek, pulling him to her via his bonds and kissing him deeply, letting him relax again as she ran her tongue over the crease of is lips demanding entry which he granted her a second later.   
“Good Kitten. You can stay down.” She told him before letting him get back into position and sliding the rubber over him, pushing it down as far as she could and then adding the vibrator. Looking over at Bucky he was staring at them making stressed little mews so she turned and kissed him as well which made him calm down. “It's ok baby. You will get to come.” She reassured him and he went soft under her hands again as she needed his thighs.   
“Now Loki” she looked back over at him, reaching under herself to turn on his vibrator with a wicked grin. He jolted under it and let out a long low moan which only made James’ own erection leak out the slit all that much quicker. “Do you like that Baby?” She reached up to take his member in her hand and he moaned loudly against her shoulder where he slumped momentarily before remembering he was meant to be in position and corrected himself. “Good boy.” She praised and his member twitched again. “You have such a praise kink.” She commented to which he just nodded biting his lip.   
“Ma’am.” Loki moaned behind her, straining against his ropes to get closer. “Please.”  
“Steady Kitten or ill have to tie you to the headboard.” She scolded and he just moaned at her again. He watched as she reached under herself and removed her panties, slipping her fingers against her soaking core then lifted her fingers for him to lick clean. He opened his mouth and sucked them into himself, twisting his tongue between the digits with his eyes closed in bliss.   
“Me?” Bucky croaked and she slipped her fingers out of Lokis mouth, bringing it under herself again and lifting them to her soldier who locked his teeth gently around her fingers as he cleaned them off slowly. “Thank you.” He murmured as he let her go and she leaned in to kiss him, then Loki.   
“Good boys. Now who wants to control my remote?” She asked and they both nodded. “Who would rather be sucked off?” Bucky moaned so loud at the thought that Loki decided not to put up a fight.   
“Ill take the remote. He's too far gone to use his hands.” Loki smiled at the other man who had focused enough to see him.   
“Thank you My Lord.” He slipped and Natasha knew that he wouldn't last.   
“Good boys working together. I think Loki has this covered.” She kissed Bucky who was going limp again and then reached for the toy, lining herself up and sinking onto it between her men with a loud sigh that ended in a moan that made both the guys moan as well. “Ok Lo.” She reached around and handed him the remote before shuffling back so her bottom rested under his member and that sat resting on top of her, leaning onto her arms to press kisses to Buckys shaft who was mewling in different pitches, slowly getting higher the higher up his member her lips traveled. As she kissed the tip Loki turned the vibrator on low and moaned with her as it vibrated against his lower member through her body and the base being pressed against his balls. He couldn't torture her without torturing himself. This was dangerous.   
“Fuck.” Bucky cursed in Russian and Natasha pressed back into Loki as she started suckling on the head.   
Natasha moaned and it sent vibrations up Buckys cock at the same time as Loki turned up the vibrations. She swallowed Bucky until her nose touched his pelvis and wiggled against Loki ans heard both men moan in different languages which hit on one of her biggest personal kinks anspd sent her shivering over the edge with a loud moan which I. Turn set Bucky off, filling her mouth with his strangely sweet seed before he slumped down over her and she sucked the remaining liquid into her mouth before sitting up, leaning over her shoulder and kissing Loki, pushing the warmth into his mouth which made him moan and spill over her lower back as they were kissing.   
“Damn.” Loki sighed, leaning into her with a satisfied moan.   
“That’s what I was thinking.” Natasha eased herself off of the toy and put it to the side before reaching over to Bucky who appeared to have blacked out and was coming back slowly. “Hey baby boy. You with me?” She stroked his face and he leaned into it humming. “Good boy I’m going to untie you ok?” He nodded and she kissed his cheek, releasing the knots quickly and massaging life back into his right hand before lying him down under the duvet. “Let me get Loki out and I'll work over your legs baby.” She kissed him and he just hummed. She turned to Loki and he had moved himself over the edge of the bed to rest his legs and she undid the rope with practiced ease, working the muscles to get the blood flow back to normal. “You did well Loki.” She praised and kissing both shoulders before kissing his lips and then getting under the covers with both of them, massaging first Buckys legs then Lokis. “Loki is here James. Im going to get you water and something to eat.” She told him and he nodded, turning and snuggling into the other mans chest as she walked off.   
She came back with two juice cartons of orange juice and three water glassed with a few cookies and chocolate on.   
“Sit up boys.” She sat between the two as they leaned on the headboard and handed Loki is water to drink first as he had completely come out of head space, but helped Bucky drink his because he was still pretty deep. “Good boy.” She praised and he nudged her hand with his nose to tell her he heard her. “Eat this baby boy.” She lifted the bits of cookie she had broken smaller and fed them to him slowly, doing the same for Loki because she could and he humoured her. He loved how she dealt with aftercare. He loved how gentle she was and how she made sure they were safe. He reached for her and kissed her hand.   
“Thank you Natasha.” He told her skin and she shivered happily.   
“Thank you Loki.” She kissed him and finished feeding Bucky his cookie. She then gave them both a sip of one of the juice boxes then had that herself before leaving the rest on the side. She snuggled down between the two who rested their heads on her shoulders.   
“Good night boys.” She murmured before falling asleep.


	19. Youre nightmares are real.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me people. Is there anything youd like to see? Thanks for reading :)

Bucky woke slowly, the sun was sliding beneath the drawn curtains but nothing seemed out of place. Turning he buried his face back into Natasha’s back where she had rolled over once Loki had changed and curled around his soft body. He slipped his right arm over her waist and pulled her flush against him happily, stroking Loki in the process and making him emit a grumpy startled noise, lifting his head but not fully opening his eyes. Once he decided it was not more than an attention by accident he went back to sleep. 

“James?” Natasha moaned some time later when his arm had started to restrict her breathing and he was making little stressed sobbing noises into her shoulder blades. “James.” She tried firmer this time and he startled upright so quick he fell off the bed with a sudden cry. “Shhhh baby I'm here.” She reached over to him and helped him up into the bed snd into her arms, he was sat with his head on her shoulder, her legs under both of his and his but to her side so she could pull him close without her legs going dead. “Hey hey it was just a nightmare shhh.” She soothed as he started sobbing gently into her skin.   
“It….it ….it.” He took a deep shuddering breath and Loki jumped into his lap, head butting his chin reassuringly. “It was Hydra. They were. They. They got me again.” His eyes were almost black with fear and she kissed his cheek humming gently.   
“That’s not gonna happen baby. I've got you. Lokis got you. Shield has you. Steve has you. No one will get you away from us James. You're safe with us.” She stroked his back reassuringly and rocked him back and forth gently.   
“What if there is a tracker or something in my arm Natalia? What if I'm the one putting you in danger again? Natalia what then?” He was hysterically sobbing whilst trying to get his point across quickly and he had to re start a few times.   
“James we already checked. When you were in the compound Tony scanned you. There are no tracking devices or anything you could use to harm us other than the arm itself. It's ok baby you're safe.” She cooed and he started evening out his breaths against her skin, pushing his human hand through Lokis soft fur to calm himself down. “There there baby boy.”   
“Thank you Talia.” He shuddered and held her tighter, bringing Loki against the hug much to his anger, hooking his arm under the cats front legs and letting the rest of him dangle like a kids toy. Loki let out a disgruntled whine and Bucky just laughed at him kissing the top of his head. “Thank you Loki.”   
“Are there any things you want to do today?” She was speaking gently and he nuzzled his face into her neck.   
“Id like to spar. Maybe get Steve or Thor? I’m not likely to do too much damage to them.” He told her and she nodded kissing his temple.   
“That sounds smart. JARV?” She called out and the AI responded in a quiet tone.  
“Yes Lady Natasha?”   
“Are Thor or Steve available today?” She stared running both her hands through James’ hair and he was making a content purring sound.   
“I believe the Lady Jane is in the tower but Steve is currently in the gym. Shall I let him know Sargent Barnes is on his way?” J.A.R.V.I.S queried and Bucky nodded against Natasha. “He has been informed.”   
“Thank you Jarv.” Bucky stood up, stretching his muscles out and walking towards the closet before looking down at himself in the mirror. “Maybe I should shower.”   
“I think that would be appropriate.” Natasha teased noting how much she needed to shower herself after last nights ministrations. “You go first Baby Boy.”   
“Thank you Natalia.” He leaned over and kissed her gently before kissing Lokis head and striding into the bathroom for a quick shower. He felt a lot better than he had before. Maybe if they kept this up he could get good enough to go back into battle. Good enough sounded pretty perfect. 

 

“Hey Buck.” Steve greeted him from the punching bags located to one side of the gym and he strode over to the other man nodding at him.   
“Hey Steve. Wanna run me through your routine?” He asked, standing to attention the way he used to when Steve was his captain. Steve’s punches stuttered a bit but he covered it by dropping his stance and turning to him.   
“Sure Bucky. Lets do a couple of warm up laps round the track?” He pointed at the track surrounding the outskirts of the room and they walked over to them, starting at a comfortable jog, which for anyone else would have been a hard run. James made sure to stay one step behind Steve the way he always used to. It came naturally after a few laps and he made a point of relaxing himself so he could enjoy the company. After 10 laps Steve signalled them off the track and started stretching out his muscles. The way his body moved still seemed foreign to Bucky.   
“Im glad you grew into your body.” Bucky commented as Steve leaned on one leg to point the other out in front of him. Steve smiled at him, blushing gently and shrugged.   
“So am I honestly. It still takes me off guard sometimes though.” He admitted and Bucky reached his right hand out to press to Steve’s suddenly fiddling hands. Steve took in a sharp breath and Bucky pulled his hand back just to have it grabbed by both of Steve’s. “You can touch me Buck. I remember if you don’t.”  
“What if I do something wrong?” Bucky was hit by a sudden wave of guilt which he swallowed down quickly. It's better for Steve to think he's still memory free.   
“Maybe it'll help you figure everything out. We were pretty close James.” He smiled gently and squeezed his fingers before pointing at the punching bags. “Wanna cost Stark too much money?”   
“I've always enjoyed costing Stark money.” Bucky winked and crossed the space to one of the bags, waiting for Steve to lift a roll of tape. “Really Steve?”   
“Yes really. Now give me your hand.” Steve demanded and Bucky rolled his eyes dramatically before handing over his metal hand as a joke. Steve didn't even flinch when the cold pressed into his palm, he just wrapped the tape over the silver knuckles and let it drop, reaching out for the flesh hand which lifted by itself to meet him. He took his time to make it secure then looked at his own wrapping. “There.” He smiled up at him and Bucky recognised it as his ‘tell me I did right or kiss me’ face. Bucky just smiled back at him.   
“Thank you Steve.” He received a bigger smile so took that as a win.   
“No problem. 20 minutes here then the cross trainer, then back here then the mats?” Steve offered and Bucky winked.   
“Make it 30 minute reps Cap. At least make it more than a stroll in the park.” He teased and Steve reached over to smack the back of his head playfully.   
“Time 35 J.A.R.V.I.S.”


	20. Where do you want to be buried?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevexbucky again. Just so you know bucky knows he has the power to overrun steve.

The sun was gleaming through the expanse of windows surrounding the gym and Steve was being put through his paces by Bucky. They had taken to this early morning get together for the last two weeks and were taking it in turns to train and teach each other. Sometimes Nat or Sam or even Loki comes down to see whats going on but none stay long. They can feel the tension in the air. A tension that neither man seems to feel because it was the same as breathing to them. The same tension that filled mot of their teen years, even after that one winter that was particularly hard on Steve and Bucky had to help him do everything. When Sarah was working or had to go out Bucky had to be there to look after him because getting up out of bed was simply too much for his weak body to do. There was nothing Bucky hadn’t seen after that and the tension was still there. During the war it only got worse, and the nights that they ended up in the same tent, which was pretty much constantly, left them more strained than when they weren't getting any sleep. But it had always been there. They were used to it.   
Right now Steve is running around Bucky who is in the centre of the gym timing him and the damn human was wearing a sleeveless shirt so tight it left nothing to the imagination and it was causing Steve problems. The light was glinting off the smooth metal of his left arm and the tiny little hisses and whirrs that it gave out when ever he moved where the only thing other than Buckys smooth voice the solider could focus on. He wanted to touch that arm, feel how cold it was against his higher than usual temperature running skin, test just how smooth the joins were from sheet to sheet, test how even the muscle definition carved in metal matched the one carved in skin on the other side. He bit his lip and made himself run harder. The last three times they've done this test Bucky has beaten him. And he looked just a bit too smug about the time on the stop watch.   
“Come on old man!” He called out with a laugh and Steve powered on through his final lap, folding over himself and panting when he came to a stop.   
“Technically I'm younger than you.” He huffed as he stood straight again, only to be surprised Bucky had snuck up next to him. He was like Natasha in so many ways.   
“Punk.” He reached over and ruffled his hair but then pulled his hand back like it had bitten him. Steve was frozen in his spot, eyes locked onto Buckys panicked face until the other tried to turn away when he reached out to grab him. His hand snagged the metal arm and Bucky almost didn't seem to notice but Steve ew he did. He had seen the way that man handled small things. The way he knew exactly what pressure to add to get something to move or to get something to break. He had pulled him from a river. He knew exactly what to do with that arm and even if he didn’t feel the pressure on the spot being held he could feel it pull against his body.   
“Buck?” He breathed and Bucky turned to him, but he kept his head down, biting on his lip. “Bucky?”   
“Yes Steve?” He looked up through the fringe that had escaped the perfectly scarped back ponytail that was holding the rest of his long hair away from his face.   
“Do you remember something?” There was a glimmer of hope running though his voice that made Buckys heart clench painfully inside his chest. So he nodded then looked up at him, only half telling the truth.   
“Sometimes things just come and go, or they happen because it used to happen and its what my body tells me to do I guess.” He shrugged and pulled his arm back from Steve’s grip once he felt it loosen. He felt strangely alone once his mind registered that Steve was no longer touching him.   
“That's a good sign Buck. Means that things are getting though what they did to you.” Steve encouraged, fiddling with his hands like now he wasn't in contact with the other he didn't know what to do with them. Bucky bit his lip to contain the command to stop. That would give too much away.   
“2:34.” He simply told him, throwing the timer to him. “Easy.” He winked half heartedly and took off to the start line, leaving the other stood staring confused at the watch just away from the track. Shaking his head Steve turned to where Bucky was waiting for the command and re set the digital display.   
“Um, 3,2,1 go!” He called and Bucky pushed off, making his body do as it was told and stay on the track, not run into the side where Steve was watching him from and throw himself into the others arms. That would only cause problems. Besides. He had Loki and Natalia. He didn't need Steve as well. He didn't deserve what he has, let alone adding Americas Golden Boy to his list of concerns. It was better he not allow himself to get too attached. Better for him and Steve. Better for Steve. He wouldn’t get startle awake in the night being hit with the metal arm, or by the scream that happens every time they wipe him in his dreams. The reason Loki sleeps on his left not Natasha. Or Bucky sleeps on the left on the outside with Natasha in the middle. Although there have been a few nights where Loki has had to spell his arm away from her because he was sleeping and it had locked so tight around her that she couldn’t breathe. But generally they can bring him up before he bruises her. Normally. Shaking everything from his mind Bucky pushes himself harder, making his legs pump even though it wasn't even breaking a sweat after his third lap, crossing the finish line barely with the need to catch his breath.   
“2:23.” Steve called then walked over to the other smiling gently. Bucky knew that smile. This was dangerous territory.   
“I win.” He smirks and tries to walk away but Steve crowds him back against the wall of the gym. “Steve.” He warns but he simply shakes his head.   
“I think we should make this interesting.” Steve announces and raises his had to brush the stray hair away as his other arm braces against the wall next to Buckys head. Bucky watches the hand lift and graze the hair away, face not moving but eyes locked on the flesh in front of him. His breath was coming shallow now and he squeezed his eyes shut, holding in a whimper as he rested that hand against the side of his neck, thumb stretching out to press into the underside of Buckys chin and make him look up at his face. His very serious face that was filled with a knowing smirk and dark eyes that Bucky knew all too well.  
“Steve please.” He whimpered and sucked his bottom lip in, trying to force his body to stop trembling under the all too familiar touch. Steve used the rest of his fingers to cup the back of Buckys head and the whimper that he was so desperately wanted to hold him set itself free. Bucky slammed his eyes shut and tried to shake his head but his body wasn’t listening to him. It was too hyper aware of Steve’s breath ghosting over his cheek and collar bones, the way Steve’s breath smelt of peppermint and the way his skin still smelt the same even after all these years.   
“What Bucky?” He asked gently, letting his other hand play with Buckys ponytail. He was smiling but he knew he was treading a fine path. “I've got you now Buck.”   
“Don’t.” Bucky forced his eyes open and challenged Steve directly. Steve seemed to loose some resolve and went to pull his hand back. “Ill only hurt you.”   
“Is that what you're worried about Buck?” Steves brows knit together and his other hand came to rest on his cheek, stroking his skin gently. Bucky nodded mutely. “Buck. You won't. Trust me nothing hurt more than loosing you. You can't hurt me more than that did.”  
“That’s my point Stevie. I've already hurt you so much. How can I look at you knowing what you've been through? Knowing I was the source of your pain? Knowing full well that for months after you came back you were still screaming my name in your sleep?” Bucky sucked in a breath. “I know you did because you did it when I was with you. I asked J.A.R.V.I.S how long it had been happening and he told me Steve. I know how much pain I caused you. I know that I am not good enough for you. I know I will hurt you. In your sleep or in normal days. You are so good. I'm not.” He shudders to a halt only to find Steve smiling at him like an idiot. “What?”   
“You called me Stevie.” He sounded like a love sick puppy and Bucky clamped a hand, flesh, down on his mouth. “No no no Bucky.” He pulled his hands away and tied them to his own with his fingers. “You are good Buck. You're still you even if they made you forget for a while you know that right?” Bucky went to shake his head and open his mouth to protest but Steve cut him off. “No. Bucky they did disgusting things to you. Made you do the work they were too afraid to do, and tried to wipe you out. Tried to remove James Buchanan Barnes but they didn't succeed. You are still the boy I grew up with. Still the man I went to war for. Still the man who stood by me through everything. Still the man who gave his life for me. You are still my Bucky. Still My James. And I will not let you go. Even to Natasha.” He shook his head a took a deep breath, taking in the look of utter sorrow and hope mixed into Buckys face.   
“You went to war for me?” Bucky sounded so small and Steve nodded. “You damn idiot!” He yelled, pulling his hands free and shoving Steve away from him, the shock causing him to fall back on his ass. “I went to war for you! I went to keep you safe. You're such an imbecile!” He shouts and then falls next to the other on the mats. “I went so you didn't ha e to die. I went thinking I could come back from war to you. I went knowing that I was doing the right thing and going in your place because you couldn't. I know you hated that but I was so relieved Steve. I spent so many nights in the bed next to yours that I could memorise and notice the slightest hitch in your breath. I knew you were ill before you did. I wanted to give you the world Steve. And do not get me wrong there is nothing I would do to stop you. The fact that they made you better is amazing but god are you aware of how stupid that all was? What was I to think if it didn't go well? When I came home after the war to find you gone? Did you even think about that you lead headed Bilgesnipe!?” He finished and laughed at himself. Loki was rubbing off on him.   
“No I didn’t. I was coming to find you.” He simply replied, reaching over to lift his left knuckles to his lips and kiss the cold metal. Bucky was sure he could almost feel it. “What did you call me?”   
“Loki uses it to describe Thor. I think it's a dumb animal but I'm kinda afraid to ask.” He admitted and gave in, shuffling into Steves body and wrapping his arms around the other. It took Steve only a second to respond to the gesture and kissed the top of his head.   
“Loki scares me.” Steve whispered and Bucky chuckled lightly. “Seriously no one is as changeable as him. He goes from one extreme to the other so quick I cant keep up.”   
“He’s a softie really. Although he'd probably tell me off for saying that.” Bucky pulled away, sitting up and collecting his legs under him suddenly feeling guilty. He was with Natasha and Loki. He signed a contract with them. He shouldn't be in some other guys arms. Even if that guy was Steve and even if both of his doms had expressed an interest in involving Steve in their little sexcapaeds. He shouldn't be doing this without their exact permission.   
“Buck?” Steve sat up and reached for him but Bucky got to his feet, dusting his legs off.   
“Im gonna head back.” He points his thumb over his shoulder. “Nat usually had breakfast ready by now.” He shrugs and smiles sadly at Steve. “Can't keep them waiting too long.”  
“Ok Buck. You're welcome to come back to mine anytime.” Steve gets up and shoves his hands in his pockets and Bucky just nods.   
“Thanks.” He turns and walks away. Like he should have to begin with.


	21. Why Can't Mr.Fork and Ms. Electrical outlet be friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends!!

“Hey James.”’ Natasha called as he walked through the door and J.A.R.V.I.S announced him. “How'd it go?” She turned to him as he rounded the corner and lifted the eggs off the heat walking over to him. “James what's wrong?”   
“I….i….Steve…” He broke off into a pitiful whimper and Natasha pulled him into a hug brushing her hands over his back.   
“Shhh baby what happened?” She pulled back and tilted his head towards her face as he was slightly taller than her.  
“I messed up.” He took a shuddering breath shaking his head. “I slipped up with one of Steve’s old nick names and then had to outright lie to him then he crowded me then I yelled at him and then I…i….”he blushed and bit his lip. “I cuddled him.”   
“It's ok Baby boy. You're allowed to hug him.” She pushed all the hair back from his face as he shook it no. “Do you feel bad about it?” He nodded. “Guilty?” He nodded again and she kissed his nose. “It's ok baby. I promise I'm not angry and Loki won't be either.”   
“But I let him kiss my head.” He whimpered and she reached up and kissed his forehead.   
“Yes baby. It's ok Steve just misses what you were. He probably doesn’t realise how serious we are. Do you want me to talk to him?” She asked and he sucked in his cheeks, biting the insides.   
“No thank you Ma’am. I need to deal with it.” He decided and Natasha nodded at him, kissing his lips gently until his arms banded themselves around her waist and pulled her close.   
“Good boy.” She praised and he smiled at her. “Now Darling. Sit down breakfast is ready. Loki has had his he's down practicing magic with the new recruit.” She answered his unasked question. “I will talk to him about this ok?”   
“Thank you Talia.” He raised into the chairs around the breakfast bar and Natasha slipped gracefully into the one opposite him, placing the plates between them as she did.   
“No problem baby boy. Now. What are you doing for the rest of the day?” She pressed a kiss to his raised hand and then started her breakfast.   
“I may work through the film list you gave me if Loki comes home soon. Other than that maybe go see if Tony needs a hand in the garage? That was fun last week.” He shrugged digging into his eggs. Natasha had a secret obsession with egg moulds. Today he had heart shaped eggs. They were spiders yesterday.   
“Try Tony. You know how Loki is when he gets to play magic.” She laughed and started on her toast.   
“What are your plans?” He pushed the stray hair behind his ear.   
“I'm going to go see Pepper. I think she had some computer stuff she wanted a hand with.” She smiled and reached over to tuck it under the clip she had picked up off the ‘Bowl-Of-Stuff.’ They had acquired recently.   
“Thank you Ma’am.” He kissed her palm and finished off his food. “You're a good cook you know? My sister used to be able to burn water.”   
“If that’s my competition I think I win every time.” She laughed with him.   
“I think so too baby.” He reached over and soothed her hair back with his flesh hand. “Right. I will see you when Tony frees me.”   
“Try not to kill him with his own robots please.” She teased and he walked around to fluff up her hair and kiss her lips gently.   
“How did you know my plan?” He rolled his eyes in mock exasperation and walked towards the bedroom to pull on a polo shirt an jeans instead of work out clothes then made his way down to the garage. 

 

“Nat?” Steve opened the door to a rather pissed looking Natasha as he just got out the shower, only wearing a towel around his waist. He took longer in the shower just thinking about Bucky this morning.   
“Hello Steve.” She smiled her evil smile and he gulped stepping out her way as she walked into his flat.   
“What can I help you with?” He followed her, grabbing a pair of pants as she turned the corner and sliding them on under his towel.   
“Bucky.” She stated, turning sharply on her heel and staring him out. “You had him all stressed out this morning and I think I should be the one to tell you that he is accounted for. No I am not annoyed. Loki? Possibly. But I am here to tell you if you intend to continue your advances onto him you need to tell us. Bucky is damn fragile at the moment Steve. And he has decided this is how he wants to be bought back to reality. So he needs to be told what he can and can't do or he gets stressed out and worried about everything ok?” She finished and Steve was blushing up to the tips of his ears. “We know about you two. We know the nature of your relations with him and if he comes to Loki and I saying that you are what he wants he will be allowed it but give him warning so he can ask. And Do. Not. Push. Him. He will come to you in his own time Steven.” She pointed her finger at him and he nodded, holding his tongue. His brain was going a million miles an hour and he was trying to process what they were doing without really thinking into it. But it wasn’t going too well.   
“Sorry Nat. I didn't mean to cause problems.” He tried to assure her but her normal smile broke out and he let go of his breath he hadn't realised he was holding.   
“I know darling. Don’t tell him I came here. He wanted to deal with it but I decided I needed to as well. I only felt right considering he probably won't get his words out properly.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek. “See you later Steve.”   
“Ok Natasha. Have a good day.” He called as she started walking herself out of his flat, shutting the door behind her. 

 

“Buckaroo!” Tony called as J.A.R.V.I.S let him into the garage. “I was wondering when you would be back.” He stood up, wiping his hands on a rag behind the bench he was working on and offered Bucky one to shake, which he did and then tucked his finger back into the pockets of his jeans.   
“Hey Tony. I wanted to know if you wanted any help today?” Bucky looked out over the room and noticed a car shaped thing in the back of the garage come workshop covered in a big sheet.   
“I actually got you a present. I noticed that you fiddle.” Tony started walking them towards the pile and then carried on once he checked he hadn’t overstepped the line. “Its what I do when I don’t have a project. Then I came across this ting and just thought.” He fanned his hands out in front of his dramatically. “Bucky.”   
“Wow Tony. You think of me?” Bucky teased and Tony bumped him with his shoulder playfully. “Though seriously. Thank you.” He pulled the smaller man into a one sided hug against his right side and then reached out to pull the sheet, looking back at him and receiving a nod before doing so. “Shit Tony!” He huffed as it came free.   
Sat in front of him was a matt black and red Chevrolet Camaro. That looked like it had met one lamppost too many. But it was still that car. That car he had seen many times and wanted it before he was wiped. It was still very Bucky.   
“How did you know?” He breathed spreading his hands out against the rumpled hood and stroking the creases.   
“Honestly I’ve seen you looking at my cars. The offer of the ‘manly’ ones over the straight up fast ones, they are the ones you check out. You touch everything you like Bucky. I'm the same don't panic! I just thought. This is the ultimate boys toy really. And I thought you would like to be able to re build it. Anything you need just tell me or Jarv. Well order it for you or you find it and charge it to the account.” Tony smiled at the pleased smile spread over Buckys face and the other man suddenly whirled around and threw both arms around the smaller.   
“Thank you Tony.” He exclaimed into Tonys shoulder as Tony laughed, hugging him back quickly.   
“No problem big guy.” Tony clapped him on the back and pulled away. “Get on with it. She'll let you know what she needs.” He smirked and walked back to where he was tinkering with a suit leg.   
“Hey beauty.” Bucky murmured, opening the door and sliding into the drivers seat, resting both hands on the wheel. Everything seems to be in place but old. He got out and grabbed the Stark Pad from the side. “Can I use this Tony?”   
“Go for it champ!” He called over and waved but didn’t look up.   
“Thank you!” He walked around the car, typing in each thing that needed reordering, then went into the car, putting in each individual part, a new stereo system, a new set of seats and gear shift. Running his hand over the wheel in font of him he decided he wanted to keep that. However the whole thing needed a good clean. Once he sent the list to tony for the body parts he started taking it apart bit by bit, stripping it down to the bits that were ok and then looking into the inner workings of the car. Taking it out, using just his hands, earning a startled look from Tony who was about to offer Dummies help but simply left his mouth hanging open. Bucky winked at him as he stood up from the bench, taking the whole thing apart to check over and clean before putting it back in place and making it all look proper.   
“Hey Tony, did this thing run?” He yelled and the inventor made a humming noise as he looked up from the numbers on the screen in front of him.   
“I think so. It all looks in shape. I see no reason it wouldn’t. I have had Jarv order what you need from me. He's on it.” He rolled behind himself to the side by the door. “Coffee?”   
“Thanks. And please. Black three sugars.” He tilted his head to the side, making sure to pick it up safely and slide it back into its bay before getting his hands on the seats and measuring them, opening up internet and ordering black custom seats, extra padding because heck he was too old for solid drives, the middle sections in blood red, stars embroidered into the head rests. He smirked at that to himself but then ordered a stereo and speaker system big enough to power his entire flat. Just because he could now.   
“Having fun?” Loki walked into the garage to find Bucky bent over the car and suddenly found his trousers too tight. “Hello Stark.” He waved and Tony hummed, handing Loki a tea and Bucky his coffee.   
“Yeah. Tony bought me a car.” He beamed and thanked for the coffee, sucking in the warmth through his skin.   
“I think he bought you a carcass.” He quipped, stroking Buckys escaped hair back.   
“Thank you for that beautiful pun.” Tony rolled his eyes and threw a rag at the god. “How’s our little witch?”   
“Wait. You two are close?” Bucky looked between the two in confusion.   
“Yes we are. When I came here Bucky. Not many people wanted me around. But Tony here got it. He was introverted. He let me come down here and just be quiet. No judge but company even if we were apart.” Loki smiled over at Tony who punched his arm gently with a playful smirk.   
“That’s why your owner here lets me take care of you.” Tony reached over and ruffled Buckys hair.   
“I kinda see that.” Bucky smiled and leaned back on his car. “Ooh. Wheels. That’s what I forgot!”   
“I know. I ordered you some fucking awesome ones.” Tony winked. “Everything but your custom seats will be here tomorrow.”   
“Custom seats?” Loki raised an eyebrow.   
“Wait and see.” Bucky kissed him quickly then pulled back, running his hands over the body.   
“Ok Darling. You've been here all day. Half hour more?” He offered, stroking the side of Buckys face.   
“Ok.” He smiled and turned, grabbing the seats and taking them out whilst the others discussed Lokis work.


	22. Places mummy and daddy hide neat things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took far too long to write. Im sorry.

“Buck?” Loki shook him gently. “Baby boy?”

“Noooo.” He moaned into his pillow, pulling the blankets closer. 

“Give me the covers if you want to be able to speak again.” Natasha threatened as he pulled them away from her and he threw it back to her, pulling her body to his instead. 

“Nat?” She looked up at Loki from Buckys arms and sighed. 

“Bucky darling? Wake up. Wake up and you will get kisses.” She offered and he turned his face to hers, kissing her deeply and making her moan as his hand pressed against the small of her back. 

“I can think of lots we can do in here though.” Bucky moaned as Loki pulled his head back by his hair and smirked as he licked into Buckys open mouth, kissing him as he held the pressure on his hair to make him moan gently into him. 

“But thought you wanted to go to the shooting range with the hawk?” Loki bit his lower lip and Bucky moaned louder. 

“But I can do that whenever. I want to be between you two all day.” He whined and Lokis hand slipped around his neck to hold him secure whilst Natasha made a fuss over his right nipple, his back bent almost too far but Loki knew how hard to push. Bucky’s eyes closed as he let out a quite breath, hands coming up to bury in Natasha’s hair. 

“Hmm what do you think Natalia? Do we let him stand the Hawk up?” Loki ran his free hand down her face and she smiled up at him. 

“Shall I text Clint and tell him you're not coming?” Natasha leaned up and kissed Bucky hard, taking in the pleading look on his face as a yes. “Ok baby boy.” 

“Here.” Loki handed her her phone and she typed quickly, not even looking at the screen but staring into Buckys grey eyes. 

“Thank you My Lord.” She handed it back and knelt up, kissing Loki with Bucky between them, his breath ghosting over her hip. Loki still had hold of his head and was making him watch, making him take in how gorgeous his two partners were, making him jealous that he wasn't included. He let out a distressed noise which made the others look down. 

“What is it baby boy?” Loki laid him down, him on one side and Nat on the other.   
“I want in.” He whined and Loki rolled his eyes. 

“Stressy demanding boy? What do you think Ma’am? Does he deserve in?” Loki ran his hand through Buckys hair and she pretended to mull it over. 

“I think he should wait.” She concluded and Bucky let out a long whine, grabbing at them. 

“Please? Pretty please? I'll be good My Lord, Ma’am. I will I promise.” He put on his best puppy eyes and pushed his bottom lip out. 

“Resorting to begging this easily? I'm almost upset.” Natasha smirked at him and he conceded, pulling his hands back and making to move.

“And just where do you think you're going?” Loki, banded his arm around his waist and pulled him against his solid body. 

“Away. I wont disappoint there.” Bucky sucked in his lip and stared the bedding out.   
“Hey, James.” Natasha lifted his chin with a finger under it to make him look at her. “I'm not disappointed with you baby. I just expected more of a fight is all.” She soothed her hand over his cheek. “Im not upset with you.” He nodded and sat up, folding in on himself. 

“Darling what is it?” Loki sat next to him but waited for a nod before wrapping an arm around him. 

“Last time I disappointed I hurt people. And they hurt me and i…” He sucked in a breath, making grabby hands at Natasha who climbed into his lap and he buried his head in her shoulder. “I don't want to be a disappointment.” 

“James shh we've got you. No one is going to hurt you.” Loki lifted both of them into his lap and wrapped his arms around them. “See? Safe. Everyone reacts their own way baby boy. I promise that we wont punish you for wanting us.” 

“Thank you.” He mumbled into Nat’s neck and she kissed his hand. 

“Good boy.” Loki kissed his neck, running his hand over his exposed back before drawing lots of Norse runes all over it. Calming runes that he knew held no magic to him but the process itself would help. 

“That’s nice.” Bucky purred into Nat’s skin, pressing little kisses and kitten licks into the joint under his lips. 

“Im glad Darling.” Loki kissed his ear and a little moan escaped Bucky’s lips. “Hmmm you like that?” He did it again and Bucky wiggled against him, tilting his head to give him more access. “Oh you do? How lovely.” 

“Kisses baby?” Natasha requested and Bucky lifted his head, claiming her lips suddenly making her gasp into his mouth. He licked along the seam of her lips and tugged gently on her hair to make her open it for him. Loki pressed his lips to the back of Bucky’s nape, sucking a love bite into the skin before kissing his cheek until he kissed him. Loki’s lips were naturally colder than a normal humans, but Bucky ran a slightly higher temperature and the difference made them both let out a low moan. 

“You taste so good James.” Loki breathed against those warm lips and he took that as an invite to lick into his mouth, running his tongue over Loki’s so slowly it almost tickled. Bucky simply, wrapped his hand around the mans waist and shifted so he straddled over both of them in Loki’s lap. 

“Baby?” Natasha pressed her hands to Bucky’s chin making draw back with a whine that slipped through his red lips. “We got some presents.” She watched his eyes light up and a smile break his face before he realised the expression and blushed profoundly. She tugged the lip from between his teeth, tapping her lips with her free hand and he leaned over to kiss her deeply, wrapping both hands around the back of her neck to hold her close. He could feel Loki reach around him, palming the erection between his legs at the sight and rushed to press his own palm against the man.

“Good boy Bucky.” Loki praised and Natalia felt his lips curl up against her own. “Talia get the presents?” Loki ordered and broke away, kissing Loki before going to the closet Natalia returned carrying three ornately carved dark wooden boxes. They had a mixture of their three symbols on top. The left upper corner of Loki’s helm, the right upper corner of the Black Widow spider, and the bottom half of Bucky’s star. All matched apart from the colour, gold for Loki, silver for Bucky, and red for Natasha. They were made of coloured metal and caught the morning light beautifully. 

“Wow.” He took the box Nat handed him and ran his human fingers over the top, smiling at the insignia. “This is beautiful.” 

“Loki designed them.” She sat in his lap and held her own box out in front of her. “I haven't seen the insides, Loki decided to have them made.” 

“It's a good thing Stark doesn't ask many questions.” He joked, settling beside his lovers on the bed. “Go on.”

They both unlatched the boxes and found their garments nestled in their colours, velvet of course. They held two circlets. One small and bracelet looking, the other bigger and looked like it sat just on top of the collarbone. It was shaped to hide under high neck t-shirts and suits, but would also be a slightly heavy reminder of who they belonged to. 

“Titanium.” Loki mused, watching them pick up each piece. In the very centre of the velvet was a key, the end shaped to be the insignia, just tiny. Each piece of jewellery had leaves and vines engraved into it with the point coming to rest just below the hollow of the neck, the insignia engraved there as well, however that also had a keyhole in the centre and a smooth opening there the piece joined. “I had them engraved by a professional but Stark made the actual pieces.” 

“They're beautiful.” Natasha breathed, turning hers, which had a couple of smooth twists in the metal to make it more feminine, in the light, watching it glint off of every side. 

“Well I thought they needed to be able to hold their own next to you two.” Loki smiled, his big bad wolf smile and they both blushed happily. “Both pieces have tracking devices in, which link to our phones. They also track heartbeats so if they go over or under a specific permitter you will be notified of the danger.” 

“That's a really good idea.” Bucky nodded to himself, wrapping his arm tighter around Natasha as if to protect her from any danger. “Thank you Loki.” 

“Good boy.” Loki leaned in to kiss Bucky, then Natasha. 

“Thank you My Lord.” Natasha smiled happily and raised her neck for the other, holding out the collar which Loki wrapped delicately around her creamy skin, settling the metal into the hollow of her collarbone. The small key locked it in place and she let out a relaxed sigh happily, purring under her breath. 

“James will you put on her bracelet?” Loki was smiling contently and Bucky lifted her wrist, kissing it to get her attention, which sharpened green onto his own grey, and tightened the silver around her slender arm, the key felt like responsibility as they settled together, she kissed his lips gently then lifted his own collar. Bucky closed his eyes and let his breath go as the cold metal rested on his collarbone, centring his whole focus on the way it sounded as it did up, making him intake breath quickly and let out a small happy chirp when he opened his eyes to smile at her. 

“Good baby?” She rested her hand on his cheek and he nodded, kissing her palm in thanks. “Loki do your bracelet?” He raised his right arm and the god wrapped the circlet, slightly heavy but not enough to hinder his movement, it was just enough to remind him who he could go to, just enough to keep him grounded. He liked it. 

“Thank you.” He kissed both of them gently and then raised Loki's own collar, the man stretching his neck as it was wrapped around, the key warm in his hands now, but that may just be the heat he was at after being Collared. He liked it. The elder mans eyes fluttered shut as it clicked and suddenly he grabbed Bucky’s hand, pressing it to the side of his neck. A slight whimper slipped through his lips. 

“Loki? What's wrong?” Bucky cradled the others face, Natasha taking both the others trembling hands in hers. “You're safe. You're with us. You're with James and Natasha. You're in our room. We got you Loki.” He reassured, kissing his forehead and Loki took a deep shuddering breath before opening panicked green eyes. “Want it off?” 

“No.” He closed his eyes and leaned into the others, wrapping his arms around them, pressing his face into Natasha’s chest and breathing her in. 

“We got you baby.” Natasha stroked his hair gently, bringing him back to her. 

“I'm ok. Just flashbacks is all.” Loki reached for Bucky who wrapped his body around them both. “I'll be ok.” 

“You have us. You don't want it you don’t have to have it.” Bucky reassured him, rubbing his back gently. 

“I want it.” Loki assured him, eyes sharp and breath calming. “It just caught a problem is all.” He lifted his wrist for Natasha. “Please Ma’am?” 

“I got you.” She kissed his fingers until he sighed happily, securing the silver gently. “There you go baby boy.” She kissed his head and he turned the metal under the lights, watching it glint off and throw shadows. 

“Thank you.” He kissed her heatedly then curled his hand around the back of Bucky’s neck, forcing his tongue into the mans mouth. “Thank you James.” 

“Thank you.” Bucky moaned, pawing at the other, one hand on Loki's leg, the other flesh one curled around the metal on his own neck. “Thank you so much you two.” He was flushed but proud of it. He liked having someone on his side. It didn't feel like ownership so much as a partnership. It felt right. 

“Thank you James. Come on you two, breakfast? I think chocolate pancakes are in order.” Natasha ruffled both her boys hair who smiled lovingly at her, happy with the weight on her neck and feeling safe, safer than she had in a long time. 

“Love you Talia.” Bucky kissed her then got up, pulling on his sweatpants and handing her her dressing gown. 

“You too baby.” She kissed his cheek and trotted into the kitchen. 

“You ok?” Bucky pulled Loki to him as hr got up, rubbing his eyes. 

“Yeah. I am now.” Loki kissed him, licking his lips and tangling his fingers in the long hair at Bucky’s nape. “I am now.”


	23. Things you find at the bottom of the pool.

“Tony!” Bucky was stood next to the camero with the side panel in his hands, wife beater on because it was always warm in Tonys workshop, hair up in a messy bun, courtesy of Natasha, and his collar on full display. The bangle was a comfortable weight on his wrist and the metal was just warm to his skin. Bucky was content. 

“Yes Buckster?” Tony looked over the top of his screen simulating different reactions for something. “Have I told you how good that shirt makes you look?” He smirked and jumped from his stool, striding to the soldier with practiced ease. 

“You have now, thanks.” Bucky winked. “I need another hand here. This thing is meant for more than one worker.” 

“Awesome.” Tony knelt down and together they put all the side panels on, all smooth and silver as Bucky wanted to prolong the project and paint it himself, before screwing on the bonnet.

“Seems a shame to paint it.” Bucky nodded at there handiwork, leaning a elbow on the shorter mans shoulder. 

“Would it be too obvious to leave the left door silver and paint at star on it?” Tony mused only to receive a smack on the back of the head. 

“Don't give me ideas.” Bucky warned playfully and Tony wrapped an arm around his middle to steady himself laughing. “I'm serious!” Bucky was laughing too though. They got on well and had started to use each others company as an escape from the rest of the world. 

“Ive already seen the seats. You don’t need me for ironic ideas.” Tony pointed at the leather beside the car, squeezing Bucky’s waist and pulling away. “My work looks good on you.” He remarked on the metal, lifting his wrist so it caught the light. “How did Loki get the length?” 

“no idea. I didn’t know he was doing it. But this is Loki were on about.” Bucky shrugged, smiling at the younger man. “I agree though it's beautiful.” 

“I still get scared of his brain, magic or not.” Tony shook his head, shuddering gently. “But as a cat? A-Dor-a-ble.” He put on a voice higher than his own and Bucky snorted at him. 

“Still takes up half the bed in cat form.” Bucky rolled his eyes lovingly. “But you're not wrong, don’t let him hear it though. He’ll rip to to shreds.” Bucky warned, narrowing his grey eyes sharply. 

“Yeah I don’t need that happening again.” Tony scratched the back of his neck. “You need a hand moving it onto the rollers?” 

“I might tape first. I know it all fits so doors off to paint before body.” Bucky nodded, biting his lip. 

“But!” 

“I told you not to secure them properly Anthony.” Bucky threw him a sideways glance and the genius threw his arms up and walked to help him pull it apart, laying them out in the small spraying area just outside in the vented garage. 

“Right. Tape.” Bucky rubbed his hands on his jeans and followed Tony back into the main garage. 

“By the door.” Tony pointed and handed him a mug of coffee at the same time. 

“Thank you Doll.” Bucky winked and kissed Tonys cheek as he passed playfully. 

“Come on darling,surely you can do better than that?” Tony batted his eyelashes, puckering up his lips. 

“Im sure Loki wouldn't mind you joining in. Talia? Maybe.” Bucky messed up Tonys hair lovingly, draining his drink and getting to taping up his car. 

“That sounds enticing and terrifying. My favourite mix.” Tony winked, going back to his tablet. 

“Oh it is.” Bucky called around the tape he was holding in his mouth. 

“Tony?” The door slid open as Bucky got around the far side of the car. He froze and went into statue mode. 

“Hey Cap. What brings you in?” Tony swung around, noting Bucky hiding and chose not to bring him into the conversation. 

“I need a car.” Steve scratched the back of his neck. “No. I want your Ghia Cadillac.” He changed direction. 

“Bit young for you isn’t it?” Tony sassed and Bucky barely held in a snort. 

“Bit old for you isn’t it?” Steve’s eyes got hard in a strange way. 

“Calm it Captain. Keys are in the glovebox.” He pointed over his shoulder. “Bring her back with a full tank.” 

“Sure thing. Thanks.” He sighed heavily and strode over to the car, his dark jeans and white shirt clinging to him in a way that made Bucky jealous of the fabric. 

“Hey Steve.” Bucky legs made him stand, why did they do that? “Whats up?” 

“Bucky.” Steve stopped and half turned. “Nothing just want to drive.” 

“Don’t lie to me. Want company?” Bucky wiped off his hands and walked over to him, assessing the Soldiers every movement. He was tense everywhere, the vein on his neck standing out the most. 

“I never could.” Steve sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. “Yeah. Sure.” 

“Give me two ticks.” He held up a finger and grabbed his jacket from the hook by the door, his wallet already in the pocket. “If they call say I'm out.” He asked Tony. 

“They can track you anyway.” He smirked and Bucky nodded. 

“Oh yeah. Lets go.” He pulled on his shades and got in the car next to the blond. 

 

“What's up Stevie?” Bucky was sick of the silence between them and finally broke it. 

“Nothing.” He stated, not taking his eyes off the road. 

“We're heading to Brooklyn.” Bucky decided to plot it all out out loud. “Its autumn, you always loved the autumn even if you couldn’t see most of the colours. You hated the cold though. It messed with your lungs. But something happened that made you hate the entire season.” He trailed off,looking back at Steve once he realised the car had been pulled over. Steve was staring at him with an open mouth and tears in his blue eyes. “What?” 

“You remember all that?” His voice was so quiet Bucky was thankful for the superhuman hearing. 

“Yeah.” He closed his eyes. Shit. He was in trouble now. 

“When?” Steve let the tears fall and reached out to grab Bucky’s hand. “How?” 

“Snippets. Snippets come and go Steve. It must be something significant if I remember that so clear.” Bucky bit his lip. He hated lying. Hated it so much. 

“Yeah. You could say that.” Steve looked down and Bucky gave him his flesh hand to hold. With the other Bucky pulled his phone out. 

“Oh.” He breathed out when he saw date. “Oh Stevie I'm sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Steve was smiling. “Im so glad you remembered.” He lunged forward and hugged Bucky across the console, holding his friend close. 

“So that’s where were going? To visit her?” Bucky asked, wrapping his arms tight around his waist. 

“Yeah. I thought it would be a good idea.” Steve pulled back looking a lot happier. 

“Picking up flowers on the way?” Bucky sat back as Steve pulled the car out of the lay-by.

“Peonies and lilies. She loved them.” He nodded, wiping his face with his sleeve. 

“Pink and orange?” Bucky mumbled to himself, impressed that particular snippet had come to him. It was such a menial thing for him to remember after all this time but it pleased him. And Steve too by the look on his face. 

“Pink and orange.” Steve repeated. 

 

“Hey mum.” Steve walked up to the grave so carefully that Bucky held back, wanting to give his friend time. “I'm sorry it's been a while. Been doing world saving again, takes up more time than you think.” He laughed to himself. “I bought you your flowers, I think they looked prettier when I didn’t know what colour they were exactly but Bucky told me they were the same as they used to be. Oh, Bucky is back, he's here, but I think he’s hiding as he hasn't come to stand with me yet. That’s ok though. You know where he is. You always used to. He remembered the date, and the flowers. Im proud he’s getting better.” Bucky silently walked next to Steve and took his hand. 

“Hey Sarah.” Bucky spoke gently, he remembered burying her here, the cold air wrapped itself so tightly around everyone he had wanted or touch Steve and keep him warm but Steve wouldn't let himself show weakness like that. Steve now squeezed his fingers. 

“See? He got taller. They did to him what they did to me, kind of. So now he looks like a wolf when he has his hair down. You'd have rolled your eyes and told him to get it cut I'm sure.” Bucky laughed next to Steve. 

“You would have told me to sit down and let you do it.” Bucky reached up to play with the bun. “You would have got rid of the beard as well.” 

“Yeah you would.” There were tears back in Steve’s eyes but he was smiling. “I like it though. Makes him look like an adult rather than a super model.” 

“I never looked like a supermodel.” Bucky protested, leaning into Steve’s side to push him off balance. 

“You did to me.” Steve blushed and Bucky did too. 

“That’s because I was always there to save your butt.” Bucky mumbled and Steve barked a laugh. 

“Yeah. You were my hero. Mums too. I'd have had a lot worse had it not been for you.” Steve squeezed his fingers. Bucky remembered every time he picked Steve out of a fight. Every time Sarah would scold them both for coming home bruised and bloody, smacking them on the back of the head and handing them ice before hugging him and thanking him for saving her little boy. He missed her. 

“You always kept us in check Sarah. Wish you could do that now I think. You’d love all the colours of make up, you wouldn’t need it but you would love the choice, and the clothes. You’d have a wardrobe of stuff you never wore but couldn’t let go to waste because it was a charity shop or on sale.” He noticed he was crying but chose not to wipe the tears as they slid down his face. “And the jewellery, gods the jewellery. You’d be showered in it by both of us.” His hand went to his bracelet. 

“You'd have adopted Tony. Put him on the right path so quick we wouldn’t know what happened. And the girls. They would have adored you, taken you shopping and to have your hair done. You would keep Loki from killing Thor, and fed everyone exotic things you found in books and online.” Bucky smiled at the thought. “You’d keep everyone sane.” 

“You're right. She would save everyone and make us look after ourselves better.” Steve’s eyes were streaming now and Bucky reached up to his own face, the tears feeling foreign on his skin. “Her and Pepper would have tag teamed everybody.” 

“We wouldn’t have stood a chance at 90% of the shi…sugar we do.” He correct himself and Steve laughed whole heartedly. “I can picture the exact face you would have pulled then.” 

“So can i.” Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky’s shoulders, pulling him in so Bucky would wrap around his waist. 

“This is nice.” Bucky cuddled into Steve’s warm side. “I kinda miss this place.” 

“I've still got the apartment if you want to get a cup of coffee or something?” Steve suggested.

“Take out?” Bucky smiled his winning smile and Steve mock sighed. 

“Fine.” He rolled his eyes. “See you mum. Love you.” He blew the grave a kiss which Bucky copied. 

“Love you Sarah.”


	24. Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this wasnt in the original prompts but yeah, deal with it. :) tell me what you think.

“No.” Bucky crossed his arms, enjoying the way his bracelet clinked against his metal arm and ignoring the way the metal cooled his bare chest, sat cross legged in the middle of the room.

“Bucky.” Loki narrowed his green eyes at the younger male, soaking in the way his jaw looked razor sharp with his hair pulled back into a ponytail and nothing masking it from the morning sun.

“Don’t leave me.” He huffed, burning the ground with his murderous stare.

“I’m three floors down James.” He sighed, feeling his resolve slip.

“But you said you were going to make cake with me.” His grey eyes turned up and trapped the God where he stood, making him go stiff and suddenly unsure. 

“But I got to work Baby Boy.” He walked over and pressed his hand to the others cheek, towering over him with ease.

“But Daddy.” Bucky pouted then threw a worried look at the other, biting his lip and blushing. “Shit, I don’t know where that…”

“I can get on board with that.” Loki pressed his hand under the others chin, tilting his face towards him and leaning down into his space. “You going to be good for me Baby Boy?” his smile was so sharp it could cut glass and Bucky shivered underneath him.

“Yes Daddy.” Bucky nodded the best he could and Loki leaned in to kiss him, gently, only for a few seconds, and pulled back, running a finger from the kneeling man’s chin to his collar. 

“Good Boy.” He praised, soaking up the happy blush that spread over the others cheeks. “Now. Daddy needs to go do some work, I know I promised that we would make cake, and we will, but I have to go train our red witch for an hour, you want to watch tv whilst I do? Or make something? Or work out?” 

“Fine.” Bucky sighed, sucking his lower lip in and sitting back on his heel. 

“Hey. Talk to me Baby.” Loki knelt down in front of the soldier, reaching out to him.

“No I’m being stupid Loki, go on.” Bucky tried to smile and it came out more like a grimace and immediately Loki’s senses went off in warning bells. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Loki looked out the window and saw the moon just coming up. “Shall we go sit by the window?” 

“You want to go to Wanda you go. I know you like Magic with her.” Bucky was nibbling the ends of his fingers and Loki picked him up, wrapping his arms around the man. “HEY!”

“James it’s ok. I’m staying. Do you need anything?” Loki was walking them over to the sofa and sat down, wrapping two big blankets around Bucky. “Sweet? Savoury? Drink? I’m getting you water anyway.” Loki stroked the others face. 

“Sweet please.” Bucky gave in, snuggling into the fluff still feeling all out of sorts with himself. He had no idea where this mood swing came from. 

“Ok Baby Boy.” Loki stepped over to the kitchen, pouring a big glass of water with a straw in, the colours of the American flag no less, and grabbed a handful of cookies from the barrel, an orange and a glass of apple juice. “Come here.”

“Lo?” Bucky sounded small and far away so Loki placed it all within reach and nestled behind him, wrapping them both up in the blankets and massaging the top of his thighs. 

“I’m here Baby. I got you.” Loki kissed his temple and a small whimper let out of him. “Here, drink some.” He grabbed the water and held it to the other. “Small sips Baby.”

“Thank you.” He nuzzled into Loki’s arms. 

“It’s ok. How’re you feeling?” Loki kept one hand on him whilst the other stroked up and down Bucky’s stomach, drawing runes and patterns over the skin.

“Tight. Hot, Clammy, like I can’t breathe?” Bucky rubbed his chest, fingers looping around his collar tightly. 

“ I got you. Want to pick the film? I can think of some things that may help.” Loki kissed his cheek and spoke quietly.

“Mulan please Jarvis.” He called out and everything dimmed, the Tv turning on and the sound seeping from the hidden speakers dotted around the room. 

“Listen to my voice baby boy. I’m here. I’ll keep you safe. Natasha will keep you safe. No one can get you.” Loki spread his fingers over the tight abdominal muscles under his hand and pulled him flush against his front. “I think you should have some cookies baby boy. They are chocolate chip like you like. Want to pass them to me? I’ll feed you then so you don’t have to focus on anything but my voice and the movie.”

“Ok Daddy.” Bucky nodded and reached out to grab the stack, placing them neatly in Loki’s hand.

“Good Boy. Open.” His lips parted and half the cookie was pressed to his tongue which he chewed happily, kissing Loki’s fingers as they pulled away.

“Thank you Daddy.” He laid down more then huffed, looking down with a scowl.

“Pause.” The movie stopped. “What is it James?” Loki watched as Bucky sat up. 

“Can I have my head in your lap? I want to be between your thighs so I can have my face on your thigh please.” He pouted and Loki ran his hand through the others long hair. 

“Of course Baby.” He sat up with one leg along the side of the sofa and the other bent so he could rest his am on it. Bucky lay down, head resting on the top of Loki’s thigh, arms wrapping around it in a comfortable embrace. Nodding he looked up.

“Thank you Daddy.” He blew a kiss.

“You’re welcome Baby.” He started running his fingers soothingly through the others hair. “Play.”

 

Throughout the film Loki kept feeding Bucky cookies and giving him sips of his water. Loki concluded something had upset him, more than it being a sub drop, but he wasn’t going to risk it.

“Master Loki, Master Bucky, Miss Maximoff is requesting entry.” J.A.R.V.I.S informed them, pausing the film just before the Huns attack. 

“Would that be ok Baby Boy?” Loki made Bucky look at him.

“yeah, Wanda can come in.” He nodded, reaching for the juice carton. “Want me to move?”

“No you’re good Baby.” Loki passed him the box, piercing the lid for him. “Let her in.”

“Hey.” Wanda walked over to the movie spot. “Jarvis said you were feeling down Bucky. You ok?” she knelt down in front of him and he smiled around the straw. 

“Yeah. Sorry for ruining your play date.” He apologised, offering her the box which she took a sip of. They had been in confinement together for a while and were used to each other’s presence.

“It’s fine Buck.” She sat against the sofa, pulling a bag of skittles from her pocket. “Are you ok Loki?” She checked in, turning to him. He held out a hand which she poured a few sweets into.

“Yeah I’m good. Want in?” He raised the blanket and she smirked.

“Natasha won’t kick my ass?” She queried and Bucky shifted back, opening his arms which she slid into, resting her head lower on Loki’s leg than Bucky was, feeding him a sweet every time she had one. The film started again and Loki smiled at the two. He had taken Wanda on as a sort of apprentice/daughter after he joined the avengers team, the two were magnetic when it came to power and he could see how inexperienced she was so he couldn’t help himself. He always had a side project.

A while later Loki felt the two moving against him and he noticed that Bucky was slowly but surely tickling the girls side and she was trying her hardest not to laugh so she was squirming against his leg.

“Bucky.” She giggled and shoved her elbow back into the soldiers ribs who simply doubled his efforts. Bucky had a look of total concentration painted on his face which was pointed at the screen. 

Loki casually walked his fingers down Bucky’s shoulder and back up, catching the tickly spot under his chin and at the base of his neck. He started whining low and looked up at him. 

“Noooooo.” He whined louder when Loki gave him his devil grin and pounced on him, making him shriek with laughter.

“Finally! Back up!” Wanda jumped up and started tickling the soldiers ribs and he was writing about so much the trio fell on the floor with a thump but it didn’t stop them.

“Liquorice!” Bucky shrieked and Loki instantly let up, grabbing Wanda’s hands in the same movement.

“You ok James?” Loki leaned over him but didn’t touch, concern flooding his features.

“Yeah. I just wanted up.” Bucky smiled, sitting up.

“So you safe worded?” Loki raised an eyebrow.

“No wasn’t working.” Bucky bit his lip.

“I think we need to discuss what is appropriate with your safe word James.” Loki did the whole, ‘you’re in trouble mister’ look and Bucky swallowed nodding.

“Sorry Sir.” He bowed his head and sighed heavily.

“This mishap is easy to amend.” Loki’s voice was close to a purr and Bucky looked up apprehensively. “Wanda?” 

“Yes Loki?” She looked back at the pair.

“Tickle him.” His smile grey dangerous and Bucky was on his feet in seconds, running to the kitchen where they caught him and he was screaming again, his laughter making the other two smile and laugh with him. 

“Nonononononononononono.” He squealed and the others drew back to admire how hard he was breathing. “no more or ill develop asthma!”

“No you won’t Barnes.” Wanda rolled her eyes, hugging him and kissing his cheek. 

“We don’t know that!” He reasoned and then curled his body into Loki, humming in approval as his face came into contact with the collar resting on his collarbone.

“Scan him please Spirit.” Loki pointed at Bucky and wrapped both hands around the soldier.

“Complete Mister Loki. Mister Barnes is fine. No internal illness detected.” J.A.R.V.I.S called back.

“Thank you. See? No damage done.” Loki kissed the top of his head gently.

“Its like midnight guys. I’m going to bed. Night!” Wanda kissed both men’s cheeks. “Thanks for a nice evening.” She called as she let herself out.

“I like Wanda.” Bucky hummed into Loki’s chest happily.

“Me too.” Loki kissed his head, stroking his skin. “Want to make that cake?”

“Yes yes yes please Daddy.” Bucky jumped up and down making Loki laugh and hold his shoulders to steady him, kissing his lips hard with a smile between them. Bucky hummed happily into the kiss, his arms lazily circling the elders waist and pulling him into his chest.

“You taste like skittles.” Loki commented, nibbling on his lower lip, eyes wide and clear.

“So do you.” Bucky licked into Loki’s mouth, his hands traveling down into the back pockets of his skinny jeans and heaving him closer via them.

“Is that a hint Baby Boy?” Loki raised an eyebrow and Bucky nodded, eyes closed as he dove back in for more kisses, letting himself be pressed back into the side and lifted onto the counter in one smooth move.

“Damn I’m glad you can lift me.” Bucky growled into Loki’s mouth, hands fisting in his long hair, pulling it out of the ponytail it was in to keep it out of the way so he could do so.

“Suspension Sex. I’ll add it to the list.” Loki smirked, pulling his boy closer to him, kissing down his jaw and biting marks into the pale skin. “You smell like cars and Steve.” Loki growled, licking a stripe from the collar to his ear.

“I was working on the Camero, then Steve and I went out. I’m surprised I don’t smell of Tony.” Bucky informed, moaning when his ear was nibbled on.

“You do but I don’t mind Tony’s smell. Steve smells too clean.” Loki started fiddling with Bucky’s trousers, kissing his lips again.

“Tony’s smell?” Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“What do you think made us so close?” Loki copied his face and Bucky shrugged. 

“That could be an interesting night.” Bucky teased.

“Ask Natalia.” Loki lifted Bucky with one arm, dragging his jeans and pants down with the other before placing him back on the cold counter top. 

“Ok My Lord.” Bucky moaned into Loki’s neck as he worked himself out of his own garments. 

“Good boy.” Loki tugged on Bucky’s collar, drawing their lips back together and sealing his mouth over the others, breathing him in. Bucky wrapped his legs around Loki causing their erections to rub together and making both men moan loudly. “Such a good boy for me.”

“Yes My Lord.” Bucky whined, moving to get friction against the slender body between his legs.

“I got you Baby Boy.” Loki kissed down his chest, sucking gently on each nipple as he descended. Bucky was moaning without noticing and Loki reached up with one hand to grip his flesh arm before kissing his way down the length of his member, suckling gently on the head as he massaged the thigh resting over his shoulder. Working his way slowly down the shaft he came back to kiss the tip then he reached half way then kissed down each side. Buck pulled and pushed on his hair, not sure what he wanted but just needing to touch. His heel was digging into Loki’s back but it only spurred him on. He looked up, caught the soldier’s eye, pulled his famous devil smirk before swallowing him to the back of his throat. Bucky literally howled above him so he hollowed his cheeks and slid back, popping the head out audibly and then took him back in, swallowing around him and then repeated the previous movement.

“Loki….Lord…please.” He was shaking, eyes glassy and mostly closed so Loki pitied him and got him off quickly, swallowing him down and licking his member clean before standing back up and kissing him. Bucky opened his mouth, tasting himself on Loki’s tongue making his member give a twitch of interest. 

“Good Boy. You came so beautifully. I think I should take you to bed now. You’re a worn out puppy aren’t you?” Loki stroked his hair back and Bucky half nodded.

“Please.” Bucky wrapped both his legs and arms around the God, humming happily. Loki tucked him into bed, sliding in with him and tangled their bodies together, Bucky’s head on his chest and arm around his waist. 

“Feel better Darling?” Loki kissed the top of his head, stroking his back gently.

“Yes thank you Daddy.” Bucky nodded. “I’ve worked out what was wrong.”

“Want to talk about it?” Loki offered, not pushing but not being able to keep the interest out of his voice.

“It’s Steve’s Mum. She was buried today many years ago. We visited her and it bought everything from before back so I was all messed up.” Bucky admitted, nuzzling into Loki’s side. Loki stiffened and looked down but Bucky was content. “I miss her but its ok.”

“Ok baby boy. Thank you for telling me.” Loki ruffled his hair and stayed awake until he felt the others breaths even out. He felt his heart tighten at remembering his own mother. He missed her too. Soon sleep overtook him though and he tightened his grasp on his Little Boy.


	25. Meeting cool people on the internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry. Have some shower sex.

“Baby Boy?” Natasha walked into the dark room, stiff from the long flight and seriously needing a shower but not wanting to scare the men in bed already. “Loki?” 

“Hngh?” Bucky opened his eyes suddenly, ready to grab her as she leaned over Loki to shake him. 

“Steady James its me.” She soothed him, raising her hands in surrender. He smiled and grabbed her by the waist, tugging her between both men easily. She half landed on Loki who startled awake but recognised her and pulled the covers over her. “Hello you two. I need a shower.” 

“Nope sleep. We need one too.” Bucky undid all of her clothes without paying attention, nibbling under her chin as Loki slid her out of the material, dropping it to the side of the bed quickly. Both mens hands roamed over her body as they kissed each side of her face, Bucky travelling down her neck to nuzzle his cheek into her breast and tucked his body under her arm, tangling his leg through hers and sighing contently. Loki pillowed his arm under her head and kissed her lips gently. 

“I guess you're stuck now Darling.” Loki smirked, licking her lip until she let him in, his free hand stroking her soft skin. “Positively trapped.” 

“I don't mind for once.” She purred into his open mouth, nipping his lip. 

“Shhh.” Bucky tapped both of their hips from under the covers and they reached to run their hands through his long hair. 

“Sorry Baby Boy.” She whispered and they fell back asleep.

 

“Bucky.” Natasha pushed the covered back and he blinked up at her angrily, not wanting to be awake. “I gotta shower.” She ran her hand over his hair gently and he calmed down, untangling himself, demanding a kiss before curling around Loki. He was still in God form, so it must be early. The God welcomed him into his arms without opening his eyes. 

Natasha walked to the bathroom, unaware of when she lost her underwear but not particularly caring. The shower. Turned on to warm up as she entered the room, the light bright enough to see where she was going but not enough to annoy the men next door. She avoided looking in the mirror and stepped into the warm stream, just letting the water soothe her sore muscles. 

“You need a hand?” Bucky was suddenly behind her, making her jump but his smirk made her smile at him. 

“I could do with a massage?” She turned back around, tugging her long red locks over her left shoulder. He stepped in behind her in all his naked glory, holding her to his chest, kissing up and down her neck whilst his hands roamed over the front of her body. She let her head rest back against his shoulder as he started kneading up her sides, hands perfectly even in pressure, and he nibbled on her ear gently. 

“Did you beat them?” His voice was low as he looked at the bruises littering her skin, instantly angry that someone would dare hurt his Natalia, just adding to the fuel that made him want to be on the team with her. He could work with her then. He knew she didn’t need protection but he wanted to be there with her. 

“Yeah, Steve, Clint and I got the place held down.” She kissed his cheek. “Im ok.”

“I know Doll. But I still don't like you littered with bruises I or Loki didn’t give you.” He sucked a love bite into her pale neck, making a line of them down her shoulder. 

“Replace them then.” She turned to him, bored of his nipple teasing and shoved him against the tiles on the wall, crowding into his space and kissing him hard. His hands pressed into her lower back but he let her control, tilting his head to the left so she could enter his mouth at will, which she waisted no time doing, licking into his mouth as she stood on her tip toes to reach him. He smirked into her mouth, earning a pinch to the side, and lifted her with her legs around his waist, holding them both under the stream as he kissed her, licking down her neck and back up, pressing her to the wall and leaving his metal hand under her to steady her body, letting his flesh hand roam her skin, dipping into the dimples in her back and down between her legs moaning as he felt her wetness against his fingers. 

“Hmmm Darling.” He purred into her mouth. 

“Am I missing something?” Loki stood leaning against the shower wall, his body lazily resting agaisnt the cold and his cock standing to attention already. 

“Not if you get here now.” Bucky put her down, pulling Loki into the shower and kissing him, fingers trailing down to his happy trail, teasing him. Natasha sunk to her knees, biting at Bucky’s hips until he looked down, curling his metal hand around her chin, pressing his thumb into her mouth and watching her suck on the digit made him groan, which Loki took as cue to tug on the soldiers hair and snap his attention to him instantly. 

“My my someones worked up.” He ran his long finger along the hard length of Bucky’s member. “But down there we cant touch you Natasha. I think you should come up here.” She stood again, sucking on Bucky’s thumb still. “Good Girl, I think James here should go down on you don’t you? Let us take care of you as you’ve been so worked these last few day.” He stroked her cheek gently. “We’ve got you Precious.”

“Yes My Lord.” She nodded, releasing the thumb as Bucky slid down to his knees, pushing her thighs apart to give himself room. Loki stepped over his head, setting his feet, sliding Natasha forward so her feet pressed his and pressed her back to the tiles so she wouldn’t slip and then he pressed his arms either side of her head against the wall. He kissed her, over her cheeks and lips, down her neck, biting down the opposite side to Bucky’s marks, and alternated between sucking on and playing with both her nipples. Bucky teased her core with his fingers of his human hand, tongue flicking over her clit as he drew circles around her heat. He felt her tremble slightly as Loki bit down on one of her nipples and slid one finger into her to the first knuckle, pulling back and repeating until she was mumbling under the other lips for more which he obliged, adding a second finger as far as he could in one move which had her moaning hotly above him. He gripped her hip to stop himself touching his own problem and then pulled his fingers free, replacing them with his tongue and lapping at her wetness. She squeaked over him and Loki chuckled darkly, opening his green eyes to watch his pet work. One of his hands slid from the wall to press into the brunets hair, telling him he was good before watching Natasha’s face. Her eyes were shut but her breathing was low and quick, little moans and whines escaping her kiss bruised lips every few seconds. 

“Someones close.” He slipped his free hand around her neck gently, making her focus in on him. “You want to cum on one of our cocks Precious?”

“Yes My Lord.” She nodded frantically and drew in a quick breath when three fingers suddenly entered her. 

“Hmm well, since he's been so good I think it should be Bucky’s, what about you?” He hummed against her skin. “Or both of us? See how long you can hold off with two loads in you?” He bit her lower lip as she whimpered, nodding again, eyes fluttering shut. 

“Pleeease.” She drew out, breathing suddenly deep. “Bucky.” 

“Got it.” He stood up, sucking Loki’s cock into his mouth and licking it on the way out as he did, and kissed her so she could taste herself. Loki pulled his head back and kissed him hard, licking into his mouth whilst his fingers slipped down and around Bucky’s member moving quick because he knew it wasn’t going to take Natalia long to finish and he was impatient. 

“Lift her James.” He demanded, turning the soldier to face her. He slid down, his hands pressing against her soft thighs and lifting her, Loki lined his member up for him and she slid down onto him, making them both moan loudly and press into each other. “Good pets.” Loki kissed the back of Bucky’s neck, his hand slipping around him to tease her nipple again. “Go on.” 

Loki watched them, pressing kisses to Bucky’s shoulders and Natasha hands which were around his neck, face pressed against the soldiers shoulder and biting hard to stop herself cumming. Loki took pity on her and pressed close to the other male, nibbling his ear. 

“Cum Baby Boy.” He demanded and with a loud grunt and a sudden splutter to a stop Loki watched his eyes screw shut and his mouth open wide, Natasha moaned three octaves higher as he filled her suddenly and breathed heavy to hold off for Loki. “Good Boy.” Loki kissed Bucky’s left shoulder joint and put his hands under Natasha to support her weight as Bucky pulled out, leaning on the wall beside her and panting gently.

“And you were such a good girl, you want me too?” He tilted her head to look at him and she whimpered, grabbing onto his shoulders and digging her nails into his skin. “Ok Darling.” 

He took his time sliding into her hot entrance, savouring the way she was wet with not only her own pleasure but Bucky’s too, and moaned into her shoulder. 

“Sir.” Bucky reached out and tugged on his arm. “I bought a waterproof toy, can I put it between you please? I want to see you cum inside of her as she does.”

“Yes James, you're such a good boy.” Loki kissed him hard, sucking his lower lip and started a brisk pace whilst Bucky got the vibrator and turned it on. He stood behind the duo and slid the toy between Loki’s ass cheeks, pressing it against the base so his entire member wiuld vibrate inside of Natasha and earned two pleasure laden moans in response. His other hand pressed a smaller toy against Natasha’s clit between them and he pressed his body to the Gods back. 

“Lord.” Natasha slurred and he nodded. 

“Cum Natalia.” She did on cue and so did Loki’s, mixing his cum in with Bucky’s and collapsing them both to the floor of the shower. Bucky turned the water off and sat with them, pulling them into his lap once Loki extracted himself. Natasha nuzzled into his neck and mumbled whilst Loki caught his breath. 

“Thank you Darling.” Bucky kissed her temple, massaging her shoulders and upper thighs. “You always cum so nicely.” 

“You do too.” Loki reached over and kissed Bucky. “Thank you James.”

“Thank you Lo.” Bucky smiled. “Dry and sleep?”

“Dry and sleep.”


	26. You Can't Help It If You're Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry humans.

“Kitty?” Bucky ran his hand along the cats back, who chirped up at him, yawning loudly. “What are you dreaming?” He smiled, he had been making noises and moving, jumping occasionally and it had started to worry him. 

“Bucky?” Natasha’s head came up from the pillows she was surrounded by, blinking heavily.

“Im here Ma’am.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

“Hello.” She stretched out making little noises in the back of her throat and sighed, staring up at the celling. 

“Good morning Darling.” He pulled her into his arms, laying over his chest and tugged at her ringlets playfully.

“What are you doing today?” She rubbed circles on his chest gently, her face pillowed in his warm skin. Loki strolled on top of the human and curled up on his abs.

“Painting the car, maybe I'll go for a run with Steve and Sam later. Yourself my beautiful?” His left hand slid through her auburn hair, even if he couldn't feel the softness he could feel how she relaxed which was almost as satisfying. 

“Sleep, debrief, workout with Clint. Shall we say back here for dinner at 6?” She smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss her, simply because he could.

“Sounds like a good plan.” He kissed the tip of her nose then ran his flesh hand over Loki’s back. “Do you change with the moon or the time Lokitty?” 

Loki gave him a withering look and sighed in a very uncatlike way. 

“It’s the moon, so summer sucks.” She fussed his head and he purred at her, rolling so his black body was against her side. 

“Is there any way to break the spell?" Bucky queried, rubbing the cats tummy. 

“Not without getting back in Odin’s good books, which there isn’t much chance of really.” Nat spoke softly, her fussing turning to smoothing out his short fur. 

“That sucks.” The soldier sighed. “I want wake-up kisses.” 

“Im not good enough?” She raised an eyebrow playfully and he leaned over, capturing her lips and pressing so gently she whimpered, slipping his tongue out across her bottom one and sucking the lip into his mouth before nibbling it gently. 

“You're good, but being between both of you would be delightful, Ma’am.” He winked and kissed her once more to tell her he wasn’t actually disappointed at just having her. 

“I am too tired to play Baby Boy.” She moaned as he drew circles on her stomach. 

“I could do all the work?” He offered, flashing her a wolfish grin.

“By all means I'm not stopping you doing that.” She winked. “I thought you weren’t a morning person?”

“No. But I’m a you person.” He kissed down her neck. “Loki baby you gotta move.” He stroked the cat who glared at him but stood, stretched and curled back up around Natasha’s left shoulder all the same. “Thank you Lo.” He kissed the cats head who mewled in a noncommittal way and went back to sleep. 

Bucky kissed his way down Natasha’s skin slowly, love biting her occasionally, and stopped to suck gently on both her nipples, constantly giving the other the attention of his hand to keep the stimulation even. She let out a breathy moan and he looked up at her, eyes wide with that pleased smirk when she ran her hand through his messy locks. He moved down, shifting the covers to the side, and ran both hands down her side, the metal slightly colder so her skin went up in shivers. 

“James.” She laughed when his long hair tickled her navel and he licked a stripe up the centre of her stomach making her laugh again. “You are vile.” She played, tugging his hair until he blew her skin to make her shiver then slipped further down, nibbling her inner thighs. She let out a low moan but didn’t move until he pressed his lips to her clit. At that point she arched slightly and he held her hips down with his metal hand, brining his flesh hand up to slip over her folds, feeling the way she was getting wetter the more he licked against her core. She tightened her hands in his hair and fought his hand to no avail. It was turning into a game for Bucky and he smirked against her skin before sinking two fingers into her without warning. Her breath caught and a high almost squeal escaped her mouth. 

“Not so cocky now are we Natalia?” He purred in Russian, and she just moaned again, rocking against his fingers when they stilled, begging for the friction. “Patience Darling.”

“James please.” She whined and Loki looked down at her impatiently , bopping her on the nose with his paw. 

“You tell her Loki. She is far to loud.” Bucky curled his fingers inside her and she clutched the covers tight enough to make her knuckles white. 

“I will make you pay for that sass.” She warned then moaned loudly again as Bucky licked against her folds as his fingers worked inside of her quickly, forcing her over the edge with a loud shout of Bucky’s name. 

“I don’t think you will.” He crawled up her body and kissed her mouth so she could taste herself, licking between her lips and squeezing her breasts gently to over stimulate her teasingly. 

“Stop.” She whined loudly and he took pity on her, settling next to her slim body and curling around her body protectively as she calmed down. 

“I got you Natalia.” He soothed, playing with her red hair and picking Loki up, placing the cat on their bodies. He stretched out between them and yawned. 

“Sleep then breakfast?” He asked, tucking her under his chin. 

“Were you not just fed?” She quipped and he slapped her butt playfully, earning a sly giggle before she fell back asleep.


	27. Laser Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> double update? see i do love you.

“Ok. Cap, Solider!” Tony called out from his podium to make him as tall as everyone else whilst he read out the teams. “Team A. Bird 1, Bird 2, Team B, And Spider you’re with me. Everyone get the rules?”

“Shoot the bad guys, don’t get shot?” Bucky quipped, leading on his gun lazily and popping his hip out so he could lean over and kiss Natasha one more time.

“Basically yeah.” Tony huffed, rolling his eyes before raising his hand for the lights to go down in the arena. He had booked out a laser tag space for them all, a team building exercise, and had split them in the most effective way. He wanted to see how everyone would react to the pressure of fighting each other, but also just wanted to kick Barnes’ sweet ass for winding him up in his own workshop.

“You have 3 minutes to find your spots. Good luck.” The overhead voice called out and everyone flipped down their visors to run three ways. 

“Get high Bucky, you’re the best shot here but be aware that Clint will also go high.” Steve spoke softly into his mouthpiece, which was connected to Bucky’s ear piece. 

“Roger that.” Bucky teased and Steve’s step faltered before he reached out to poke the other man, careful not to slap him around the head like he wanted to in case he panicked. 

“Punk.” He pointed at the higher wall. “You go up, I’ll cover from the ground.” 

“You go I’ll cover you Steve, come on.” Bucky raised an eyebrow but Steve couldn’t see so he simply took a running jump at the wall, catching it with his fingers and heaving himself up with ease. Steve stood to watch, admiring the view before his ears detected someone behind him and turned quickly, jumping out of the way just as a laser shot by him, hitting the projection wall which sparked up in pink to show the impact point. 

“Fuck!” Clint shouted, taking off his mask and putting his gun down before walking out the arena. H was flashing red which blue which was Steve’s team colour. He smirked, knowing Bucky had his back and started to creep forwards, his enhanced hearing picking up the others movements perfectly. Steve reached over and grabbed Clint’s gun and it beeped to show it changed colour, meaning it was now his teams weapon to use. 

Tony circled with Natasha behind him, pressing close to the walls when they could and keeping a sharp eye out. They heard Clint complain first and smirked at one another in the darkness. The teams were close, and they knew who to go for. 

Bucky caught the sight of the gun lights flickering before Steve even got the chance and shot twice, missing once but getting Tony just as someone got Steve. The American national anthem played and Tony’s snort and obnoxious laugh filled the room so loudly that even though he had already successfully got him he shot three more times. 

“I get it Barnes. You don’t share man-candy.” Tony shouted, putting his gun down and walking away. Steve placed his own gun on the floor and turned to see Sam hiding behind a stack of crates so he cleared his voice, walking towards him and Bucky remembered the old trick they used to use. Steve whistled as he got nearer and Bucky zeroed in on Sam in seconds, taking him out with a single head shot.

“What? No!” Sam shouted, his gun hitting the floor with a clatter and all the dignity of a small child as he stomped away. Bucky heard Natasha snort and levelled up to shoot her but she already had her gun tainted on him. Suddenly the ground seemed to move and he let out a strangled mew, effectively giving himself up but she lowered the barrel quickly, running to the base of his hiding place.

“James?” She called quietly and he shook his head at her so she put the weapon down. “James can you come to me?” He whimpered but slid from his post, landing next to her heavily, chest frantically rising and falling as he tried to get air. “Come on baby, against this.” She pulled him to the wall and pressed his back to it, securing his front against her own.

“I…I….Natalia.” He whined and she wrapped her arms around him tightly, which he returned even tighter. “I…Sorry.”

“Shhh James. It’s ok Baby Boy, I’m not gonna hurt you, you are doing so well for me and Loki, baby you’re on a Stark extravaganza team building exercise. That makes you one step closer to being on the team with us.” She whispered into his ear, sliding off her mask then his. “I am proud of you Baby Boy.”

“I can’t. I can’t shoot you. Not again Natalia. You are so precious and I just. Just. I panic. I cant stand the idea of you hurting, even if you’re not really hurt because it is only lasers but lasers can hurt too and I know they can, trust me.” He suddenly took a deep shuddering breath, catching her bright green eyes in the flashing strobes around the room. “Ma’am.”

“I got you Baby boy. I know they hurt you but I promise that you won’t be hurt by these.” She stroked his plated hair away from his face and he surged forwards, pressing his lips to hers quickly and making her moan in surprise. She clutched his hair and held him against her, opening her mouth and demanding entry to his with her tongue, he quickly gave in and his fingers found the two dips behind her hip bones, dragging her lower body against his and groaning in the back of his throat. 

“Whilst I hate to break this make out session up, seriously I do, but the blushing virgin here is clearing his throat so loudly I can’t concentrate.” Tony’s voice filled the speakers and both spy's jumped. “Finish the game.”

“Sorry Baby Boy, but I don’t lose.” She grabbed his gun and shot him through the heart, making him laugh at her and tackle her to the nearest wall, kissing both her cheeks and then her lips.

“I don’t mind you winning sometimes Ma’am.” He whispered as they bought the lights back on and the others appeared in a viewing room above the stadium.


	28. Bullies derve to die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk soldiers and happy times :D let me know what you guys think.

Loki was tense. He could feel the anger rolling off of James in waves as they sat outside the conference room, separate chairs opposite eachother, and he could see it in the way the other ground his teeth. 

They could hear everything. Natasha had claimed responsibilty of Bucky a while back, only Bucky didn’t know. So when Steve said he was going out and Bucky went with him no one batted an eyelash. That was until they came back three days later covered in blood but one Hydra base closer to destroying the varmin than they were. Until Fury called Natasha and Steve into the conference room to yell at them whilst Bucky paced in the hallway. It was now dark enough that Loki was in his human form opposite his lover but was yet to get any closer. 

“Bucky.” He attempted but he just earned a growl. “Bucky can you come back to me? I know you're still in battle mode but I think you need calming down before you rip Fury to pieces, which, I admit, I would like to see, but none the less it would not help our Natalia’s case if you did.” 

“Why didn’t she tell me?” His voice was lower than normal but Loki wasn’t about to admit the things that did to him. 

“She didn’t think it would be an issue.” The God shrugged then patted his thighs. “Come here.”

“No I may hurt you.” Bucky shook his head and glaired when Loki barked out a laugh.

“No you won’t Darling. Come. Kneel for me.” He pointed at the spot next to him and Bucky sunk to his knees begrudgingly, mumbling about stupid rules as he did so. Loki simply placed his hand on the back of the others neck, thumb brushing over the sweat dried skin there and pulled out the phone he had on him, scrolling though the internet. 

“Bucky!” Suddenly the doors slammed open just as Bucky was about to slip down and he jumped up in one swift movement, body bracing to protect Loki without thinking about it until he realised Steve was the one holding the door. 

“Steve?” He tilted his head to the side and followed when the soldier motioned for him to come in. Loki did not. The doors shut behind the assassin and he stood to attention, arms behind his back facing the man/pirate the other side of the table. 

“I hear you did some good work.” Fury commented, looking over the file he had been building as the captain and the widow reasoned with him. “Did you realise what you were doing?”

“I'd follow Steve anywhere Sir. I didn’t need to know what was going on just that he was in charge of the mission.” He drawled the word Sir like it physically pained him, resisiting the smirk that wanted to split his face. 

“And you would work under Agent Romanov as well?” Fury ignored the dig, Stark had worn him too thin for it to really make a difference. 

“Yes Sir.” Bucky nodded, shoulders squaring. “I have the ability to do that well.”

“Then you are there responsibilty. You can go out to missions with them but if we decide to put you down or out because you are a threat to the mission, the operation or the earth we will do and it will be on their shoulders. Dismissed.” Fury stalked out the room, leather coat fanning out behind him, and left the door open. 

“Did he just?” Bucky murmered in russian and Natasha beamed at him, throwing her body against his until he hugged back. 

“Yes Baby Boy he did.” She spoke back and kissed his cheek, smiling as his mind caught up and he switched back to english. 

“I can work with you again.” He threw himself into Steves waiting embrace, laughing darkly but giddily at the same time. “Fuck Stevie.” He nuzzled into his neck as Steve tightened his arms around him. 

“Welcome back Sargent.” Steve whispered, face hiding against Buckys skin. 

 

 

“Steeeeeveeee.” Bucky crawled across the sofa to the other soldier in a drunk haze, they were the only two still up and thanks to Thors magical potion of Asguardian alcohol they were both drunker than they had bean in years. “Steeeeevvveeee.”

“What Buck?” Steve pulled the other into his lap, kissing down the side of his neck. Inhibitions of his own life went anout two glasses ago and now they were alone it didn’t matter.

“Stevie. My stevie. Fuck look at you Stevie?! You are so gorgiomus. Gorgeo. Gorgeious. Gorgeous. That’s the one. All those muscles, and those tits! Where did they spring from?” Bucky palmed both of Steves chest muscles and sighed, leaning forward to press his cheek to the left one. “I can hear your heart.”

“Hmmm I am glad you can, I didn’t think my tits were that big they would muffle my heart.” Steve pulled the back of Buckys hair, which he had pulled into a low pony when they came up to the main function room of the tower, and leaned down with all the finesse of a whale and kissed him, open mouthed and needy, simply because Bucky let him. Bucky more than let him. Bucky encouraged him, kissing back with just as much unpracticed talent and moving to sit across Steves lap, both hand playing with the chest in front of him. 

“I'm gonna be in trouble.” He sing-songed against the other lips who simply hummed and gripped onto his hips tightly, grinding him down against the erection that had been going on since he realised Bucky was drunk enough to call him Stevie in front of his friends. It made a good change for once. 

“I am too Buck. Its ok they can’t behead us both.” Steve purred and a small wine escaped the back of the others throat. 

“There are two of them of course they can. Fury can cover it im sure. Make it my fault then I turned the knife on myself. That’s how he’d sell it.” Bucky sucked down Steves neck, finding his favorite spot with ease and marking him there like he always used to. 

“Well that doesn’t make me feel any better.” Steve groaned, tapering it off into a whimper when the spot was bitten. “Buck.” 

“What baby? What is it my Stevie wants?” Bucky purred into his ear and felt the way Steve twitched under him. It made him feel powerful in a way he wasn’t used to. The only time he felt honestly powerful is when he has sex with Loki or Natasha and he sees the trust in their eyes, but this? Having the man physically writhing underneath him? That was power. 

“You Bucky. Fuck I want to take you to bed and let you have me.” Steve was practically begging with his body and his eyes. 

“Do you need gagging Stevie? Whatever would the other avengers think of they heard you talking like that hmmm?” Bucky leaned back and traced his cold metal finger along the side of Steves jaw and across his lips, watching the way his baby blues fluttered shut and his lips parted for him to swipe his pink tongue across the diget.

“I'm not opposed to that.” Steve strained up under the man on his hips and let out a low groan, hands slipping under the waist of Buckys jeans. 

“I didn’t say you could touch.” He growled and the hands moved back over the fabric of his jeans. “That’s better.” 

“Sorry Buck.” Steve murmered, kissing down his chin. 

“What?” Bucky pulled back enough to earn an angry growl.

“Sorry Sir.” Steve moaned and his hips thrust up to gain friction. 

“Good. Good boy lets get to bed shall we?” Bucky sucked Steves bottom lip between his before getting up with less dignity than usual, falling onto the coffee table and cracking the glass with his metal hand but he didn’t even notice as his eyes were fixed on the bulge in the front of Steves trousers. 

“Think well make it that far?” Steve stood slower, pulling Bucky to his chest and leading them towards the elevator. 

“Never used to but stairs are such an effort.” He reasoned, shoving Steve against the back of the machine as the doors slid shut. His hands made clumsy work of undoing Steves trousers and shirt but Steve was in the same way so he didn’t really care. 

“I won't break if you push me anymore Bucky.” Steve reminded him and Bucky pressed his whole body flush with Steves as his mouth attacked the exposed skin of the others chest as it was reviealed to him. 

“I’m using that to my advantage.” Bucky whispered as the doors opened, dragging him by his clothes to Steves bedroom, tossing him onto the bed and pinning him down with his body, arms above his head and legs useless as Bucky started grinding down on his crotch. 

“Fuck.” Steve artched off the sheets and Bucky squeezed his wrists harder to make him stay still. 

“Tut tut tut Stevie. Do I have to wash your mouth out with soap?” Bucky shook his head, a few hairs coming loose to fall against Steves chest and tickle him. 

“You could use your dick instead.” Steve suggested, eyes glowing darkly and a smirk sliding over his bruised lips. 

“That does sound good.” Bucky traced around Steve’s lips with his right pointer finger. “On the floor Stevie. I can choke you now and you won't be in danger.” Bucky kissed him once more then slid off of his lap. Steve was breathing hard, eyes wide and mouth agape. “Steve?” 

“Do you remember?” Steve sat up and gripped his shoulders tight, lips opening and closing like he wanted to say something. 

“Yes.” Bucky looked down, finally admitting and feeling like shit about it. 

“Buck.” Steve pressed his palm to the side of Bucky’s face so he would look up and kissed him so gently Bucky felt like crying. “My Bucky.” Steve was smiling against his lips and the other hummed when Steve slid to his knees between his legs, pulling the boxers down and palming the insides of his thighs, heavy lashed eyes filled with tears but they didn’t fall. Instead of pushing Steve simply lapped at the tip of Bucky’s penis, suckling on the head to get it standing to full attention before swallowing him down whole. Bucky nearly screamed at the sudden warmth, hips jerking up as he hit the back of Steve’s throat. 

“You little shit.” He panted, fingers tight in the top of Steve’s hair, metal one digging into the sheets. Steve simply hummed, eyes full of innocence even with the soldiers dick down his neck and swallowed a few times quickly massage the muscle. Bucky moaned and let his hips move of their own accord, thrusting shallowly up into his mouth whimpering. Bucky worked his hands down to the back of Steve’s neck and then squeezed the front of his throat, the lack of air leaving a slight vein of panic in Steve’s eyes but he trusted the man in front of him with his life, why not with his breath? Once Steve’s eyes started to water Bucky let up, carding his hands through Steve’s hair with a low moan. 

“How did you get so good at this Doll? Hmmm who taught you? Because I need to thank them.” Bucky hummed as Steve buried his nose in the hair at the base of his cock and held it there, swallowing and humming until finally Bucky squeezed the back of his neck, with his metal hand because using his left on Steve’s body always came naturally. “Stevie. Stevie.” Bucky whimpered under his breath, hips attempting to get deeper when there was no where else to go and quickly came as Steve swallowed one last time. Steve swallowed down the whole lot, cleaning his cock off with his mouth before kneeling up to kiss the heavily panting soldier in front of him. The taste of himself in Steve’s mouth had him moaning again and even with the super solider refractory period being stupidly short he gasped as he felt his cock try to stir again. 

“What is it Sir?” Steve blinked at him, grinning like he won the lottery. “You know you taught me to suck dick, no one else gets that.” 

“Wait, seriously?” Bucky raised an eyebrow, gesturing to Steve. “All this an you haven’t even sucked someone off?”

“Why would I? You're the only one I want. Yeah I may have hooked up with Sharon-.”

“Which is still weird.” Bucky cut him off. 

“-Yeah yeah I know.” Steve waved a hand. “But men? Other than you? No thanks.” He shrugged, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist. 

“Hmmmm ok.” Bucky nodded and kissed him gently, sighing and then feeling what was pressing into his leg. “Oh hello.” 

“Shut up.” Steve nipped his lip, hissing when Bucky gripped onto his member. 

“Get up here you.” Bucky scooted back and let Steve stretch his legs out, wincing,before climbing up to the pillows, getting comfortable and opening his arms for Bucky to slide into. 

“You know I'm not letting you sleep without that being dealt with right?” Bucky let Steve wrap him close, nuzzling into his chest. 

“Then hop to it or I might fall asleep.” Steve squeezed him and moaned when he felt the flesh hand wrap around his length, pumping it painfully slowly. “Bucky.”

“Don't use the warming tone on me Mister. You don’t get to do that to me.” Bucky used his left hand to grip into inside of Steve’s thigh and slid so just the top of his dick was in his mouth, sucking and kissing and licking him whilst his hand pumped over the length. 

“Shit.” Steve hissed, fingers tangling in the last of the hair still in the ponytail. 

“Go for it.” Bucky pulled back enough to kiss just the very end, licking up the precum there before sucking harder and Steve finished almost embarrassingly quickly after that. “Good boy.” Bucky swallowed him and then came back up, kissing him deep enough that he would taste himself. 

“That’s how you should always taste.” Steve growled, holding the other close to his body. 

“Only if you taste like me.” Bucky countered and Steve nodded frantically, lips searching out the column of Bucky’s neck to kiss and nibble along. 

“Im good with that Jerk.” He murmured against the skin. 

“Punk.”


	29. The Good, The Bad, And The Dirty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ran out of prompts so have some song titles. Lokixsteve in this chapter by the way.

The way the soldier slid across the battleground, muzzle over his face, eyes flashing darkly and gun inches from the floor, made Steve’s stomach drop. Bucky had chosen his old Hydra uniform when he started taking out the bases, decided it would scare them more, teach them the way he was treated was not going to help them this time, and fuck it scared the crap out of the good Captain. Bucky heard something Steve missed and turned in time to pull out the long knife at his hip, sliding it between the attackers ribs with a terrifying precision. Steve looked over at Natasha with his lip between his teeth, but she was smirking, leaning on the side in front of her like it was nothing. Bucky stepped away from the bloody body, putting the rifle to his dying face and shooting, not flinching even as his brains literally spattered out over his boots. There were corpses in a similar fashion all over the ground, inside the building and in the cars outside. Bucky had taken them out himself. Said it was personal and he didn’t want others in the crossfire. Natasha had given him permission. Steve glared at her until Bucky came into the cameras view. He was now on his way back to the base they had set up, pace slow, hips swaying, gun held up to his shoulder as the smoke cleared around him. The building was no more than a smouldering mess and Natasha seemed pleased with the progress Bucky was making. It was scaring the Captain shitless. 

Bucky was something else. 

He was glad they were on the same team. 

“Do you hear me Soldier?” Natasha spoke into the mouthpiece connected to Bucky’s ear piece. 

“Aye.” He growled, voice laced with a dark poison which made them both moan gently. 

“You coming back?” She spoke softly and he nodded on the screen, not speeding up but adding length to his wide stride. “Good Boy. We're waiting.”

“Thanks.” He grunted then silence, letting his legs carry him towards them. 

“Is it wrong to be turned on right now?” Loki almost purred, wrapping his arms around Natasha’s waist and humming against her neck. 

“I hope not.” Steve replied, doing his best to stand still. 

“You joining us this evening Captain?” Loki flashed him a dark grin, fingers sliding over Natasha’s waist, playing with the neckline of her suit. 

“If he wants.” Steve had joined them a few times, giving into the fight-or-fuck situation and it usually ended well. 

“Hmmmm.” Loki nibbled on her neck and she arched for him to have full access, marking her pale flesh with a bright mark that Steve was sure he could see teethmarks in.

“Hello Soldier.” Nat broke away from the boys, greeting Bucky as he stepped into the room. Bucky grunted and simple sunk to his knees in front of her, letting her ease the muzzle from his face and waiting for her to touch him before slumping against her legs, face in her stomach and arms resting just above her ass. “Good boy. You are such a good boy for us.” She brushed her fingers through his hair, soothing him until he pulled back to stand, eyes less manic but breathing under control. Loki stepped up, kissing his cheek and slipping an arm around his stomach from behind, undoing the buckles on his suit. They were peeled away slowly, Steve stepped up to help with the removal of his bloodied pants, and then folded the whole lot in a pile. Once Bucky was in nothing but his boxers Natasha pulled his gloves off and then pressed her body to his, fitting her head under his neck. Loki stepped to his left, curling around that side whilst Steve did his right, securing him back into the present and keeping him away from the past. This is why they were all here, in the hope they could keep him the sane side of the Soldier he was trained to be. 

“Hmmmm.” Bucky breathed in deeply, gripping Loki with his metal hand and Steve’s wrist with his other as his lips started seeking out Natasha’s. She made his life easy by guiding him with her own fingers, letting him back in control of the situation. 

“You are such a good Boy James.” Loki spoke softly into his ear and shivers erupted over his skin. “Are you going to take your praise? The present we all want to give you?” He petted over the side of Bucky’s face, turning him away from Nat to capture his lips himself, slipping his tongue over the others lips with ease and gaining entrance without a qualm. 

“I think he is isn’t he? I think he will come undone beautifully for us.” Natasha stroked over Bucky’s body, fingers lingering in the dips of his muscles and pinching occasionally. Steve sucked on the exposed side of Bucky’s neck until he turned to him, fingers digging in until he was granted access to his mouth, tongue slipping over his with practiced ease. 

Loki shrugged out of his clothes, helping Nat out of her suit and kissing the exposed skin as Steve held Bucky close, lips covering everything from his cheeks, neck and eyelids, humming gentle encouragement as Bucky lifted the top half of his suit, letting him take it off and nodding when Nat took him back, her naked frame glowing beautifully in the natural moonlight as Bucky curled around her, one hand in the small of her back and the other in her curly red hair. Steve often wondered about the history of the two but never asked, you could see it in the way he moved with her. Seeing them train together they matched in grace and fluidity, making Steve think he trained her, but he was slightly afraid of that being a possibility. 

“They do look gorgeous.” Loki pressed against his side, completely naked, and looked up at the captain. “Do you agree?”

“Yes they do.” Steve wrapped an arm around the Gods shoulders, dipping down to kiss him gently. They didn’t tend to be very physical but Steve wanted release and with Nat and Bucky backing towards the bed he guessed he could get on board.

“Hmmm hello.” Loki smirked against his lips, swinging himself around to press flush to Steve’s sculpted body, enjoying the warmth that radiated from him. 

 

“Baby Boy?” Natasha pulled the other on top of her, letting him kiss over her breasts and moaning loudly, legs wrapping around his waist. 

“Yes Ma’am?” His pupils were blown wide, more black than grey, and he couldn’t keep his breathing quiet, but he was still above water. 

“What do you want tonight? It's your treat.” She brushed her fingers through his long hair, tucking it behind his ears before looking over his shoulder, smirking at the men. He followed her line of sight and felt jealousy spike in his stomach then it turned to something darker, smouldering below his bellybutton and making him impossibly harder. Loki could wrap himself around a human so well that it looked like there was no space between them, and the possessive hold he had on the back of Steve’s neck looked almost painful. But Bucky knew that feeling. Knew what it was like to have the God hold his head whilst his tongue made its own way around your mouth and his dick pressing hard against your leg. Steve was shirtless but still in his trousers, which were struggling to keep him contained, and Bucky laughed darkly, turning back to the woman in front of him. 

“Competition time?” He suggested, coming further up in an attempt to get his mind back under control. 

“Do it baby.” She smirked and squealed as he suddenly slipped down her body and licked from her navel to her breasts, taking one nipple into his mouth and pinching the other in his flesh fingers. 

Loki caught on and shoved Steve up against the nearest surface, pulling his pants down and nibbling his inner thighs. 

Bucky lapped at the skin of her side, earning little whimpers as he sucked equally spaced love bites down her waist and back up the other side. 

Loki moaned as Steve pulled his head back by his long hair, practically bending in half to kiss his lips hard enough to bruise. 

Bucky slipped a finger along the wet folds of her centre, letting the moan fill his ego before it worked its way to his dick. 

Loki dropped back, sucking in the head of Steve’s cock to his mouth, kneading it with his tongue and a shout left Steve’s throat as he palmed the back of his head. 

Bucky smirked and let his tongue lap at her clit, one finger slipping inside slow enough that the whine was longer, panting already breaking through her noises. 

Steve felt Loki take him deeper and suddenly realised what was happening, breath speeding up as he watched his best friend get Natasha closer to the edge, swallowing hard when Loki scraped his teeth over the soft skin of his cock head, moan getting trapped before it would escape into the night. 

Natasha was mewling by the time Bucky was fucking her with three fingers, hands pulling at the sheets and at the back of his head, begging him for more. 

Loki was suddenly hauled to his feet and lifted onto the bench, being spread open by far too big hands as Steve frantically searched for the lube he knew would be close by. 

“Bucky please.” Natasha whined, bucking up against his hand and face, tugging his hair and pulling him to kiss her, spit and cum mixing with her own breath as he continued to open her. He may be in competition but he would not hurt her because of his own want. 

Steve finally found it, the sound of Nat begging making him groan, biting Loki’s shoulder hard enough to leave bruises and then slicked up his fingers, working them against Loki’s already fluttering hole. 

“Now James.” She called and he nodded, sliding his fingers free and rubbing them on the sheets as he worked himself into the right position, sinking into her with a moan loud enough mixed with hers to cover the shout as Steve sunk two fingers inside the God. 

Loki was panting, rutting against the man in front of him, totally forgetting the war they had going on inside the room and suddenly very aware that he wanted to get off. Quick.   
“Steve come on.” He whined and Steve sucked at his neck, kissing his lips before adding another finger and breathing in the noises that escaped the lips below his. 

“Fuck James. Baby Boy.” She scratched his shoulders and drew him closer, kissing him with little finesse and far too much clinking teeth but he moaned as he pumped into her, hands roaming to paw at her breasts and push her head back to get to her neck, wanting to claim her skin as his own artwork.

“Steven.” Loki was vibrating with energy and Steve gave into the request, pulling his fingers free and slicking up his cock, lifting the God easily and letting him position himself before sinking himself down onto the muscle, groaning with his head thrown back and lips parted. 

“Natalia.” Bucky growled at her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him even closer. 

“I got you Baby Boy.” She ran her hands over his back, one coming to rest around his neck and suddenly he lost control, hips snapping into her hard enough that she came with a shout and he filled her with his warmth, collapsing just left of her, still curled around each other. 

Hearing the others cum had Loki going the second later that Steve hit his prostate, clenching down around the soldier who barked out a shout of his name and pulled out just in time, painting Loki’s lean body with a mix of his cum and Loki’s own. They collapsed into a pile on the floor, panting hard and holding the other close. 

 

“Well fuck.” Steve murmured as his body calmed down, pulling the God closer who nuzzled into his neck. 

“Well yes.” Bucky sassed back from the bed, pulling his softening cock out of Natalia and reaching for the glass of water next to the bed, drinking some before offering her it.

“Jerk.”

“Punk.” Bucky snapped back, putting the glass down and pulling the duvet up over them. 

“Clean.” Loki mumbled, eyes blearily scanning for the wet wipes they bought, stretching and grabbing them to wipe himself down then handed them over for Steve to do the same. 

“Move over.” Steve got up, carrying Loki with him and placed the God in front of Natasha who was already drifting off and curled around his back, hand holding Bucky’s over the covers. 

“Thank you.” Bucky murmured, squeezing his fingers before snuggling into Natasha’s body and falling into a heavy sleep.


	30. Crashland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Could u do some smut where Natasha gets tied down by Bucky and there's a vibrator and orgasm denial? Thanks! It's ok if u don't wanna do it:)
> 
> No problem Jasmins3, sorry it took so long!

Steve was sweating. Loki could feel it on his back and he was in cat form. Loki was a cat and covered in a soldiers sweat. He growled but then realised that it was Natasha’s arms around him he could feel, that neither soldier was in the bed. He moved around but found he couldn’t even find there clothes. 

 

Bucky had followed Steve out of the makeshift room when he woke up, wrapping himself around the other when he found him sat on the steps. Steve leaned back against him when he realised who it was and tangled his fingers with his friends. 

“Need a run?” Bucky kissed his neck, nuzzling along his jaw.

“Need a good nights sleep.” Steve shook himself, hand dragging over his face. 

“You didn’t?” Bucky moved so he was in his lap, face inches from the others. 

“Not that I didn’t. I just don’t.” The blond shrugged, arms locking around his waist. 

“I found sleeping with the others helped after my mind got used to them being there. Maybe that’s what you need? To get used to it?” Bucky stroked his cheek, noticing the door open as Loki slipped out and jumped between them, settling in their laps. 

“Maybe. The cold doesn’t help.” Steve ran his hand over the cat who purred, head butting his chin.

“Were heading back today.” Bucky told him, kissing his forehead, then the top of Loki’s for good measure.

“Planes don’t help either.” Steve huffed a laugh and Bucky claimed his lips to stop the sound. 

“I’ll be there. Nat will be there. Lokitty will be there. You’re safe with us.” He promised, offering his pinky finger. 

“I know I am.” He stroked over Loki’s soft head and linked his finger with Bucky’s. 

 

“Bucky?” Natasha walked through their apartment looking for the soldier who was simply being too quiet. There was usually a hum or a tap surrounding him when he was home but there was nothing. She spotted him in the bedroom and waltzed over. “Hello Baby Boy.” She stroked her fingers through his loose hair. 

“Natalia.” He leaned into her side then smirked. “Last night was fun.”

“It was indeed Baby.” She next to him, watching the way he leaned into the top draw of the dresser. “What are you planning?” 

“Would you let me play with you? Not in a particularly BDSM way, I just want to use the toys on you. Its kinda new to me.” He turned back to her, eyes glistening with curiosity. 

“Hmm you are asking me if you can learn a new skill? Do you really think you have to ask?” She raised and eyebrow and smiled at him, kissing his cheek. 

“Can I tie you up?” He leaned against her side, looking up with big eyes and a smile that could melt butter. 

“Hmmm. I don’t know baby.” She tapped her lower lip with her finger which he grabbed so he could suck the tip of it into his mouth. “I suppose I could allow it.” She ruffled his hair and laughed at the happiness in his face. 

“Thank you my Darling.” He suddenly flipped them, so she was pinned under him, and tickled her until she screamed with laughter. 

“Am I going to regret this?” She heaved, smiling up at him. 

“Possibly.” He shrugged his human shoulder and then captured her lips in a slow kiss, pressing his body flush with hers the whole way down. She smiled against him and let him arrange her arms above her head as he started doing push ups over the top of her, kissing her every time he came down, making her giggle at the smirk on his lips. 

“One handed Mister.” She dared and he flipped the metal arm behind his back, resting it in the dip of his spine as he kept the pace even. “Show off.”

“You know it Doll.” He winked and then stopped, nibbling on her jaw and down her neck. 

“Didn’t I warn you about that?” She raised an eyebrow.

“But look at you Doll, skin like porcelain, constantly perfect hair, figure that fits in my hands beautifully, and those green forest eyes? Darling you are the most perfect Doll, Dame, or Darling there could be, but since Loki has coined the name Darling I had to pick from the others, when you're not being my Ma’am.” He ran his fingers down over the swell of her breasts so she would arch up into him. 

“Hmmmmm.” She mulled it over and sighed. “Ill take that.”

“Good girl.” He purred into her ear, breath escaping her lips before rolling back and retrieving the box of toys. “Now gorgeous, what colours?”

“Whichever you like, Sargent.” She sat up, flicking her hair back and into a ponytail so it didn’t get in the way. 

“You do look beautiful in red.” He drew out a bale of soft red rope and laid it beside her. “My Doll you have more knowledge on these toys than I do, are there any you would recommend?” 

“Maybe a smaller one? Start there and work up? The purple one is a personal favourite.” She pointed it out and he smirked darkly at her, hand coming to cup the back of her head and pull her against him, lips burning together in the most beautiful way. 

“Thank you Doll. Kneel for me please.” He pulled away and slid behind her as she got to her knees in front of him. “Good girl.” He swapped to speaking in Russian and watched as the shivers slid down her spine. He wrapped the rope intricately around her wrists and up her arms, drawing her legs apart and using a separate section, attaching them so her legs were spread for him. “You are so beautiful.” He smiled at her and she leaned forward, letting him make the final decision to kiss her gently, nibbling on her lower lip before pulling back. 

“Would you like me to stick with Sargent?” Natasha batted her eyelashes at him, sucking on her lip innocently. 

“I could get on board with that, Doll.” He winked and slid his metal finger down her body, popping the buttons on her, or actually, Loki's shirt, and then to the top of her work out shorts. “These though? These are a problem.” He tugged on the waistband, pinging it back to her body. 

“You’re the one who tied me without stripping me.” She pointed out, wishing desperately she could tap him on the nose but settled with rolling her eyes. 

“Just for that snark these aren’t surviving.” He growled, reaching next to the bed for the latest bat h of knives Stark had created for him and slid it dangerously close to her skin, slipping it under the band and splitting them right down the middle, pushing the fabric to the side to do the same to her underwear, making two cuts and sliding them completely away. “That’s better.” He smirked and she pouted at him, gasping as he slid the cold metal of his left fingers between her folds. 

“You're evil.” She moaned, letting her head fall backwards. 

“No, you're just not behaving Doll.” He purred into her ear, sucking on the lobe and reaching to grab the first toy he had, a sleek silver bullet which he discovered was a twist to turn on. He smirked at her, watching her breathing quicken as he slid it over her nipples through the work out bra she had on, the sensation causing her eyes to close. “Good girl. Do you think you deserve this?” She whimpered, biting her lip. “No no no Doll, you need to use words.”

“Yes Sargent I do.” She nodded, moaning as he slipped to the other nipple. 

“I think this should be gone.” He told her, sliding the knife down the centre seam and spreading it either side of her breasts, leaning down to suck on the left one while his hands searched down her body until the very tip of the toy was resting on her clit. 

“Bucky.” She moaned, arching her back into his mouth and trying to press down on the vibrations. 

“Hmm I don’t think ill take that Doll.” He pulled away, tugging on her hair until her head tilted back and he could suck a deep mark on the side of her neck. 

“I’m sorry Sargent.” She whimpered, pushing her chest out more trying to entice him back. 

“Are you?” He raised an eyebrow, letting her hair loose and standing up to pace around the bed and coming up behind her, pressing his body into her spine. 

“Yes Sargent.” She nodded, struggling to not lean onto him. 

“Hmm show me Doll.” He nibbled her shoulder, hand pressed to her skin as it made his way down her stomach, toy buzzing and landing on her entrance, laying it out against her entrance until her legs started shaking. “Good girl.” He licked the shell of her ear, metal fingers pinching and twisting her nipple until she was whining under his body. 

“Sargent. Please.” She managed to choke out, feeling the end nearing. 

“No.” He simply whispered, moving away from her. His heat missing from her back nearly caused her to loose her stance but she kept it up. 

“Yes Sargent.” She hung her head, letting her fringe fall over her face as she got her breathing under control. 

“Good Doll.” He kissed the top of her head and stepped off the bed, stripping of his shirt and undoing his jeans but keeping them on. 

“How you doing?” He knelt in front of her and she smiled at him accepting the kiss when he came closer to her and nodding against his lips. 

“I’m good Sargent.” She informed, sitting up straight again and getting into proper position.

“Good Girl, how wet are you?” He asked, kneeling in between her knees.

“Very Sargent.” She admitted, the blush she thought would be there not even causing a redness. 

“Oh really?” He let his right hand slide between her folds, moaning when he felt the slick there. “Oh yes baby you are. You are so good for me.” 

“I try.” She smiled and kissed him again when he was close enough, sucking on his lips and breathing in his scent that had so easily made its way back into her mind again like it should never have left. 

“You succeed.” He corrected, pressing the tip of his index finger inside her, slow enough that her moan tapered off in a pleased moan. “That is a beautiful sound.” He told her, slipping it out and adding a second to watch her body arch, pressing the rope into her skin as she struggled.

“Sargent.” She whined, eyes closed tight and breathing laboured. 

“I got you Doll.” He continued teasing her to his first knuckle and kissed down her shoulder, biting onto the skin to leave a red mark and then flicked the finger vibe on she hadn’t seen him slip on and sunk his fingers deeper, pressing the vibrations to her clit as they worked his fingers inside of her. 

“Fuck.” She arched against his hand, grinding down to the best of her ability before resting her head agains this shoulder, nibbling and sucking on the skin there until it was bruised as she held back from grinding down on his hand. 

“Now now Doll. Is that really lady-like?” Bucky pulled away enough that the vibrations weren’t against her body and she protested with a shriek as she felt a second orgasm escape her. “Doll? Colour?”

“Green Sargent. But I am starting to hate you.” She growled, biting his flesh shoulder playfully as he chuckled at her.

“More baby?” He wiggled his fingers inside her and she whimpered, rutting against him. “Ill take that as a yes.” 

“Please do.” She was fighting the rope but getting no where and that fact simply turned her on more, which it probably shouldn’t but she didn’t bother to care. 

“Steady Doll.” He smirked, tugging on her hair to claim her lips and Suck the moans into his mouth as they came out, panting as he strained painfully against front of his jeans. He used his spare hand to pull them down, taking himself into his fist and moaning with her, surging his fingers as deep as they could every time he moved over himself. 

“Steady yourself.” She smirked, watching with dark eyes as he drooled precum over the top of his silver hand. 

“Oh darling.” He shook his head,lifting the metal to smear the liquid over her nipple, sucking it into his mouth and sending a jolt thought her as he caught it with his teeth. 

“Sargent.” She moaned, sucking in deep breaths as she got even closer when he pinched her other nipple. 

“Nope.” He gave her the killer smirk and pulled away completely.

“You asshole.” She growled, baring her teeth at him and he simply chuckled at her, tugging off his remaining clothes, grabbing the purple one and placing it beside them. He laid out and picked her up easily, placing her over his member, pressing the heavy heat between their bodies and encouraging her to move against him with hands on her hips. 

“Now now don’t be like that Doll.” He teased, rocking up against her as she moaned, feeling her wetness slip over the shaft as she fought to get through the bonds an touch him. “Relax.”

“And how do you suggest I do that?” She growled, squeaking when he lofted her with one hand, angling himself so she would slide down on him and moaning just as loud as her when she was seated against his hips. 

“Like that.” He smirked, sitting up to capture her lips before rolling into her and letting his hands roam over the skin shown to him. 

“Arse.” She growled, smiling at him and wishing she could run her hands through his hair.

“Do you not want this?” He raised an eyebrow, holding up the wand from next to him and watching her sit up straighter, puffing her chest out and causing him to laugh. 

“Yes please Sargent.” She nodded enthusiastically and he flicked it on, pressing it between their bodies, against her clit and it sent vibrations through her core, sending them down his dick and making him buck into her, lifting them both up in the air. 

“Fuck.” He growled, hand gripping her hip and pressing into her as deep as he could as she rocked against him and the toy. 

“So much, ah, for behaving.” She teased, earning a quick slap on her ass to shut her up as he felt himself desperately close, pulling her to kiss him and sucking three marks into the other side of her neck.

“Behave I can swear.” He growled, panting in her ear. 

“Double standards much, Sargent?” She moaned back, eyes closing feeling his breath against her skin and sending shivers over her shoulders. 

“Whose the tied up one here?” He reminded, sucking on her nipple when she started rutting against him.

“I am close Sargent, Please. Please let me cum.” She resorted to begging as she felt the heat grow in her stomach. 

“Go Doll.” He gave her permission and it was instantaneous, she shouted his name, shivering as the sensation shifted to her whole body, making her jolt and attempt to stretch out, the fact she couldn’t made it even deeper. At the same time he growled into her body, filling her with heat that made her shiver again, falling her weight into her bindings. “Good girl.” He praised, holding her up and untying her quickly, pulling her to his chest so he could massage her arms and legs back to life as she slumped into his body. “You did good baby I got you Talia.” He kissed her cheek and pulled the duvet over them, holding her close as the aftershocks left her body. 

“Thank you.” She yawned against his chest, curling up into him and smiling. 

Loki walked in, the sun having set and leaned against the door, watching them bond and slid into the bed once they were both asleep.


	31. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing civil war this afternoon. I needed somethong to stop the pain.

Bucky leaned on the door frame, watching Natasha in the common room kitchen, dancing to some beat filled song, sounding a lot like Freddie Mercury, hips swaying to side. He decided as the music built to step over, pulling her into position and dance with her, there hands going instinctively against the right spots and feet kicking out, spinning together and laughing. Her head was tossed back as pearls filled the air and the smile was so genuinely 1930s Bucky Steve’s heart started to hurt. 

“Hello to you too.” She smiled up at Bucky once the sound finished, song changing to a more gentle one and he melted it to a waltz, extending the steps and gracefully moving them into the centre of the big room, lifting her up onto the table with ease and spinning her off of it before cradling her close again. She let him lead, enjoying the attention and forgetting Steve’s presence in the hall. He dipped her low, kissing her neck as he bought her back up into a braced position as a faster set of drums filled the room, flicking to a much looser, sexier dance that didn’t really fit into any particular genre. 

“Hello Ma’am.” He bowed to her, spinning her away from his sweaty from training body and tugging her back into his chest, hand extended, the other on her waist from behind and leading her forward. Bracing her weight on his human hand so he didn’t hurt her he lifted her, letting her spin in the air and caught her, drawing her low to the ground, back leg kicked out and pointed as his fingers rested under her chin. 

“Good practice?” She rose slowly, circling him where he stood. 

“I don’t know, Steve is an easy opponent.” He rolled his eyes, arm shooting out around her waist to pull her into an impromptu tango. 

“Oh am I now?” Steve called from the kitchen where he was sat watching the couple move. 

“Come on it was hardly a close call.” Bucky winked over his shoulder as his body moved effortlessly with Natasha’s leith frame in his arms. 

“Fine. Next time Thor is here he'll put you in your place.” Steve chucked an apple which Natasha caught, offering it to Bucky who placed it on top of her head, testing her balance as they stepped across the floor. 

“Oh I'm sure he could.” He purred back, eyes and smirk darkening and twisting Steve’s gut. 

“Some how I can't see Lo being down for that.” Steve raised an eyebrow, coughing to dispel the feeling. 

“Oh yes he is.” Nat purred, much the same way Bucky did but somehow looking like she wanted to melt Steve into a puddle, not just make him a withering mess, apple and all.

“Oh?” He squeaked, suddenly realising he was trapped between the two most deadly assassins in the building and the kitchen island. 

“Hmmm we have discussed it.” She walked her perfectly painted red nails up his arm slowly as Bucky’s hand started scratching the base of his neck. 

“At length.” Bucky growled in his ear, nibbling just below the lobe. Steve swallowed thickly. 

“On length Baby Boy.” Nat corrected and the image went straight to Steve’s dick, making him moan. 

“Oh yes how could I possibly forget that important fact?” Bucky leaned over to kiss her lips, making a show of it just to tease. 

“I'll have to tell Loki, I think you need another lesson.” She wrapped her hand around his throat which he bared to her in offering. 

“Will you two stop?” Steve whined, eyes flicking between them.

“Oh dear Baby Boy we're making the Good Captain uncomfortable.” She shook her head, tutting at them. “However can we rectify that?” 

“Go get in the shower Bucky.” Steve ordered, amazed when Bucky winked and started towards the elevator. “Wait that worked?”

“He is well trained.” Natasha pointed out, kissing Steve’s cheek. “Don’t leave him waiting.”

“What?” Steve’s head whipped between the two. Bucky was slowly stripping in the open elevator and she rolled her eyes. 

“Go with him. You have permission.” She smacked his shoulder laughing as the oven dinged. “I need him out of the kitchen.”

“Ok.” Steve smiled, hopping off his stool and following to where his friend was in nothing but tight green boxers. “Loki?”

“They're his.” Bucky winked, clicking the doors shut to Steve’s floor. “What took you so long?” 

“Well I was kinda just ambushed.” Steve pined him against the back of the box, pressing his skin to the cold metal and kissing his open mouth, breathing him in and moaning when he put up a slight fight. “Now now now Buck, you know I'll make you happy.” 

“You're good at that Captain.” Bucky pressed his hips against him, using Steve grip on his arms and the bar by them to hoist his toned legs up around his waist, settling where his figure hour-glassed.

“Shut up.” Steve claimed his lips again, spinning them with his hands on each side of Bucky’s ass, walking him straight to his bedroom, kicking the door open. 

“Yes Cap.” Bucky saluted when he was dropped onto the bed, moaning when Steve growled and pulled his shirt off. The serum did him good, so did all the working out, and Bucky was suddenly fighting to be completely naked. 

“Calm down Sargent, I got you.” Steve shimmied out of his track suit bottoms, crumpling it and his boxers in a pile and pulling Bucky’s boxers off to join them. 

“Fuck.” Bucky rose up to him as Steve pressed his body down over him, arms pinned above his head again.

“Pretty noises.” Steve cooed, nosing under Bucky’s chin, nibbling at the scruff there and pulling more of them out of him. “Such lovely noises.”

“Please.” Bucky whimpered, trying to lift his hips but being held down by the others weight. 

“What was that Sargent?” Steve pressed down harder, his own erection trapped between   
Bucky’s legs.

“Please Cap, let me move.” He whined, using all the power he had and only getting about an inch away from the sheets. 

“But I thought I wasn’t a good opponent?” Steve pressed both hands into one and used the free one to draw a line down from Bucky’s nose, over his parted lips, along his jaw and down his neck, tweaking his nipple. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He squeezed his thighs to indicate what he meant, the restriction making Steve moan. “See Captain?”

“Demanding aren’t you Sargent?” Steve leaned down to bite his collar bone, marking it purple almost instantly. 

“Yes Captain Rogers.” Bucky nodded. “I'm allowed to be now.”

“Oh are you?” He quirked an eyebrow and Bucky nodded enthusiastically. 

“I think I am.” He leaned into kiss and sucked on the lip offered to him, moaning loud enough to feel Steve twitch between his thighs. “See?”

“Fuck you Barnes.” Steve chuckled darkly. 

“I thought that was the intention Cap?” Bucky purred, rolling his hips up.

“You know what? So much for romance.” Steve growled, pulling back to grab the lube when he suddenly noticed something out of sorts.

“Whats wrong Steve?” Bucky fluttered his lashes at him, all innocent, and arched up when Steve tugged sharply on the base of the red plug inside of him. 

“You have this planned?” Steve hummed, twisting the silicone without removing it. 

“Loki, ah, Loki put it there, needs to go back after he had plans for later.” Bucky whimpers, unable to hold still when the plug brushed perfectly agaisnt his prostate. “Fuck.”

“Oh really? You sure he wouldn’t mind?” Steve pulled it so it just tugged on the tight ring of muscle and Bucky arched up, whining beautifully. 

“Positive.” Bucky nodded, whimpering as it was toyed with inside of him. 

“He had you worked up didn’t he?” Steve laid his entire body over the top of Bucky’s, kissing his lips so softly Bucky wanted to whimper. 

“Yes Cap.” He breathed, fingers looping in the back of Steve’s hair, tugging the best he could on short strands. 

“Buck.” He lined their cocks up, wrapping them both in one of his hands and thrust up to meet him, moaning loudly. 

“Stevie.” Buckys head tipped back, eyes closed, as his hips moved in sync with the others, metal hand clutching at the sheets so he didn’t hurt him. 

“Get that hand on here with mine Sargent.” Steve growled and suddenly the cool metal that encased the top of his hand wasn’t enough. He slid his own fingers out so the metal was agaisnt the sensitive skin of their dicks and they both hissed, Steve’s own coming to rest over the top and guide them. “Fuck that’s smooth.”

“Less friction.” The grey eyes underneath him were completely blown, only the faintest bit of colour showing, and Steve pressed his forehead into Bucky’s shoulder, humming in pleasure. 

“Fuck fuck, Fuck!” Steve suddenly came over Bucky’s stomach, coating the metal in the seed which caused it to warm up and glide over the still hard dick inside its fingers, making him yelp and arch them both off the bed as the orgasm zipped through his body. Bucky came down panting, slipping his hand out from between them as Steve collapsed on top of him. 

“Language Captain.” Bucky teased, only to earn a half assed slap to the arm, chuckling slightly. 

“Shut up punk.”

“Jerk.”

Steve pressed his lips to the side of Bucky’s neck, curling around him and settling just to the side, head pillowed on his right shoulder contently. 

“You're warm.” Bucky curled him tighter, kissing his forehead before laying flat, metal hanging over his face, hand tipped up away from both of them. 

“So’re you.” Steve yawned, arms around his waist. 

“You're cleaning my arm when we get up.” Bucky warned, feeling the mechanisms get sticky when he flexed his fingers. 

“I'm good with that.” Steve nodded, closing his eyes and slipping into a relaxed sleep.


	32. Tesseract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tony. Brotony today as i feel he needs a hug.

“You in here?” Tony called after seeing the lights on in his workshop. Soft jazz was playing through the speakers and the faint hiss of the spray painter relaxed him, realising it was James. “Hey bud.” Tony leaned on the doorframe, watching the soldier finish up what looked like the last of the paint job. 

“Heya.” He nodded but didn’t look up. Tony shrugged and went into the lab to start playing with a new experiment. 

 

“Tony?” Bucky snuck back in, making the genius jump out of his skin when he was right behind him. 

“Bucky?” Tony caught his breath, spinning around and watching the way the soldier fiddled with his hands. 

“If I asked you to find me something what would it cost?” He looked through the escaped fringe hesitantly. 

“What you after?” Tony watched as a crumpled piece of paper was pulled from his back pocket. 

“This. I know Steve wanted one before the war, told him I'd get him one, but it never happened.” The image was of an old Mercedes 540K. “It was a kid dream but hey, if I can get it it would be pretty damn cool.”

“The opportunity to work on a new arm.” Tony handed the picture back, smirking as he leaned into the chair. 

“You seem awfully confident.” Bucky tilted his head to the side, analysing the situation. 

“I have two. Silver or green?” Tony winked and Bucky laughed. 

“And you want to give me that, to give to Steve, and only want a chance to play doctor?” Bucky was far too skeptical. 

“They're sat in a compound with all the other relics. They're not mint, but some love and they could be.” He shrugged, eyes catching on the glint of the hand under his long sleeves. 

“Done. Where do you want me?” Bucky waved, stripping out of the clothing and waiting. Tony coughed and pushed himself into action. 

“On the table, I'll bring the stuff to you.” He grabbed a few cameras and watched as Barnes hopped up, feet swinging slightly. 

“I'll let you do what you like to it if I can have both.” Bucky tried, smirking from his spot. 

“You'll regret that.” Tony chuckled. “I'll have them shipped over tomorrow.”

“Oh I'm sure I won't.” He purred, leaning into Tonys space who swallowed thickly, humming as the cameras came into view. 

“I'm, er, I'm gonna scan it, work out the mechanism inside, how it works, what powers it.” Bucky cut him off. 

“The tesseract.” 

“What?” 

“Hydra had it for a while, that’s how they knew how to turn Wanda and her brother. They had guns powered by its energy, I think they recreated it but don’t hold me to that.” He shrugged. 

“Why isn’t that a big thing to you?” Tony all but screeched, jumping up and down like a child. “Do you know what this means?”

“No?”

“We have power. Clean power that is unstoppable.” Tony started pacing, talking to himself as he went. 

“No. It means you have a fragment of a syphoned power. Tony. No. Fucking with that, it just won't end well.” Bucky warned, grabbing his arm to make him stop. 

“What?” Tony suddenly felt his spirits drop at the tone of his voice.

“Loki checked it. It's not a full Tesseract, it’s a snippet of it, just enough to power the arm, not enough to power anything else. Break that and the whole thing ends. I'm kinda attached to it.” Bucky informed, scratching over the plates. 

“Oh.” The genius jumped up on the side, reading the data the cameras were relaying to the tablet. “So no new power source?”

“Nope.” He popped the ‘p’, shaking his head vigorously. 

“Ok. Well it seems easy enough to work out.” Tony tilted the screen, making it hover in large in front of them. “The movement works a lot like the suit.”

“I thought that.” Bucky nodded, reaching out to expand the view, zooming into the wiring and snorting at all the solder and melting. “Guess where I broke it the most.”

“Why?” Tony set the machines to decipher the materials used. 

“Seemed the most breakable point? It's where it got hit the most I guess.” Bucky shrugged.

“Hmm.” The noise was distracted but affirmative. Bucky pulled the phone out of his pocket and started scrolling through random Wiki pages as Tony worked. 

 

“Tony?” Bucky whined, shifting on his table. 

“What?” Tony looked up over the tablet in his hands. 

“Can I move?” He swung his legs, eyeing the way Dummie was edging closer the longer he was still. “It's been a good four hours.”

“Shit has it? Sorry yeah go wander.” He waved his hands in a shooing motion and he jumped down, leaning to ruffle the others hair as he walked to his Camaro. The paint was dry so he started to move it all back inside, he had fitted the interior and seats earlier that day so he just needed the last touches. 

 

“She looks good.” Tony called over as the final panel was in place. 

“Shall we see if she purrs?” Bucky shouted, slipping into the comfy drivers seat and adjusting everything for his own viewing. Tony came and sat in the passenger, humming at the padding and poking around the control panel in the middle. It was a mod, the touch screen did video call, internet, tracking, gps and anything else Tony decided he could add, right now he simply turned on the ‘mood’ lighting, red LEDs that ran along the roof, and nodded. 

“Drive Soldier.” He commanded, the garage door being lifted by Jarvis, and clipped his seatbelt on, grateful when the noise erupted under him that he was wearing restrictive trousers. 

“Damn she sounds pretty.” Bucky moaned in the back of his throat, letting the engine soothe out the constant stress in his shoulders. 

“Come on Buck, wanna take her down the strip?” Tony laughed, watching the precision of which Bucky backed up, swinging it just enough to miss his Porsche. 

“How long will it take us to get there?” Bucky let the car take over, switching to civilian driving for a change. 

“A few minuets?” Tony raised an eyebrow. “We're in the middle of the city?” 

“Give me directions to Vegas please J.” Bucky smirked under his hair and Tony rolled his eyes. 

“That will take 37 hours Sargent Barnes.” Jarvis sounded skeptical but loaded it anyway. 

“Find me a hotel in 15 then.” He watched as the hotel loaded on the screen. “Thanks. Tell the others where we are.”

“Yes Sargent Barnes.” The AI replied. 

“Pepper’s gonna hang us.” Tony laughed, watching the way Bucky relaxed on the road. “I have a meeting.”

“Tomorrow evening, in Vegas. I'm your ride.” Bucky winked only to be punched in the side. 

“You double crosser!” Tony looked put out but there was a smile tugging on his lips. 

“She paid me in cookies what do you expect?” He shrugged like there was nothing he could do. 

“Oh I see that makes everything better.” Tony rolled his eyes, huffing in mock anger. 

“There's a pack for you in the glove compartment.” Bucky sing songed and Tony all but dived on the pack, a pleased noise escaping his throat as he shoved one in his mouth. 

“You're forgiven.” Tony laughed, watching the other snort at him whilst trying to keep his eyes on the road. 

“Oh I'm ever so pleased.” He copied Loki's accent so precisely that Tony had to wonder of he had transformed, but they way the body melted into the car as they hit the highway? That was enough to reassure him. 

 

 

“Are we there yet?” Tony yawned from the passenger seat. They had driven past the hotel and Jarvis scheduled another but Bucky was enjoying himself too much. 

“Twenty I promise.” Bucky smiled at him, all the stress that weighed him down gone momentarily as it was just him and the road. Tony nodded and snuggled back into the jacket that smelt of Bucky from the back seat. 

 

“Hey Tone.” Bucky shook him gently from the passenger side. The hotel knew they were here and Bucky had the key. “Come on Bud.”

“Hmngh.” Tony batted him away and curled up tighter. Bucky smiled fondly, leaning over to undo the seatbelt and tapped the mans sides. 

“Come on I'll carry you.” Tony raised his arms, curling them around Bucky’s neck as arms surrounded him, curling closer and falling back asleep. Tony wasn’t particularly heavy, the serum made sure of that, the metal arm helped, but it felt weird. Him and Tony only seemed to be friends, but the way the smaller man clung to him made Bucky think about the shit Tony had been through to get where he was now. As he laid him on the bed Bucky took his belt and shoes off, placing them next to the bed, and pulled the covers over him. The faint blue glow illuminated the room as he hadn't turned the lights on, and it soothed his mind. 

 

“Buck?” Came the mumbled call as he came back out the bathroom. 

“I'm here Anthony, whats wrong?” He sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to the man who was breathing heavily, panic in his eyes. 

“Nightmare.” Tony tried to wave it off but he did brush the outstretched hand. 

“I know that one.” Bucky smiled gently, stripping of his heavy jeans and boots before climbing into the twin bed next to his. “Let me know if you need me Tony.”

“G’night.” Tony muttered, pulling the covers closer. 

“Night.” Bucky nearly fell asleep quickly, twelve hours of driving did tend to wear on the mind and he hadn’t really slept the night before either. Steve was warm, cuddly and well, Steve, but it hadn’t settled him like normal. Even when he went downstairs he couldn’t shift the feeling something was Wrong, but he tried to ignore it. Driving had helped as he traced Natasha via the satnav and she was where she should have been on the mission, but he didn’t like it. 

‘Baby Boy?-L x’   
His phone beeping kept him just out of the bay of awake and he typed a quick reply. 

‘Had to take Tony to Vegas for Pepper. See you soon.-B xx’

Then only seconds later. 

‘I know you're being a good boy for us. However A has sent me a distress text. Please comfort him for me? Something is upsetting him-L xx’

Bucky looked over at the other who had his back too him, faint glow of a phone coming over his shoulder. 

‘Yes My Lord-BB xxx’

“Tony?” Bucky put the phone down and Tony shrugged. “You ok?”

“He text you then?” Tony sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve. 

“What is it?” Bucky got up, coming to lie on the bed behind him. Tony shook his head. 

“I'm being stupid. Go back to bed.” He tried to smile but it was pitiful. 

“Even if I believed that crap, I told Loki I'd try and help. You want something?” He rested a hand on the tense shoulder in front of him. 

“You lot have each other, literally all of you don't care who you're with, but Pepper? She's making life so difficult but I don’t think I'd even still be alive without her.” He sniffed, sitting up with the covers pulled over his chest.

“She loves you.” Bucky sat up, reaching to pull the other into a hug with his right arm. 

“Shes threatened to walk out on me five times this month. Something has changed big time I just don’t know what.” Tony leaned into him, head in his shoulder, clutching at the wrist by him. 

“You can't think of anything?” Bucky was gentle but also needed the full story. 

“She hates the new suits, and the hours, and the fact that every time we get together we fight over work or the future or my tendencies to have a close relationship with death, or just the little things, a wrong word, a wrong pen, not signing something or being too careless. It's just.” He sighed loudly. “It's tedious.”

“Do you think a break would help?” He soothed back the younger mans hair slowly.

“We hardly see each other as it is.” Tony half shrugged. “I think I just fucked up again.”

“You’ll come out stronger Tony. The amount that Steve and I used to fight was only because of how much I loved him, I knew I'd be lost without him, so I fought for him to get over the idea that he could win fights he didn't stand a chance in. I damn well wish Ihad spent that time with him instead of going at him.” Bucky spoke quietly, reminiscing slightly, and hummed to himself. 

“I know how much I love her, I just can't give her what she wants. I can't do the picket fence, two kids, dogs, school trips, plays, toys, mess, I just can't. I guess she got tired of thinking I could.” He found himself curling into the super soldier. “You're warm.”

“It’s the serum. She doesn’t expect that. If she knew you at all she wouldn’t expect that. It’s not you. She just worries I'm sure.” Bucky held him tighter, wanting nothing more than to help his friend. “Well be there tomorrow, you can talk it out then?”

“Thanks Bucky.” Tony nodded, sucking on his bottom lip before slipping down, still clutching to Bucky’s shirt. “Will I be killed if I ask you to sleep with me?” 

“I'd appreciate it. I hate sleeping alone.” Bucky wiggled down, letting Tony roll over before fitting behind him. “Night, Night Lamp.” He teased with a yawn. 

“Night Tin Man.” Tony shuffled back to fit perfectly and drifted off at the same time.


	33. Chicken Nuggets And Chips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seriously little!Bucky and Daddy!Loki from the beginning, essentially all sexual fluff, not much to do with the overall plot of the story, which this hand ended up being anyway. enjoy s x

“Daddy?” Bucky looked up from where he was on the floor, pouting as the God walked into the front room.

“Hello Baby Boy.” Loki smiled, kneeling down and fluffing up his hair lovingly. “How’re you Sweetheart?”

“Good.” He nodded and bit his lip. “Hungry but I don’t want to get up.” 

“Well we can fix that can’t we?” Loki kissed his forehead and stood up, grabbing chicken nuggets and chips and throwing them in the oven. “You warm enough Baby?”

“Not really Daddy, I can’t get warm.” He made grabby hands and Loki picked him up, laughing when Bucky laughed at the height problem. 

“I don’t think I can carry you on my hip Baby, want a piggy back?” Loki offered, running his fingers through the other hair gently and he nodded, going around and jumping up, wrapping his arms and legs around him.

“Thank you Daddy.” Bucky nuzzled at the back of his neck, being carried and swinging his legs until he was dropped on the bed, laughing when he was attacked by tickles, Loki laughing at him as his hair fell around his shoulders, kissing and blowing raspberries on Buckys’ stomach as it was reviled by his wriggling. Bucky screamed and reached down to tug on Loki’s hair until he came up.

“What is it Baby Boy?” Loki leaned over the top of him, running his nose over the others chin gently. 

“Kisses Daddy.” Bucky blew kisses in the air and Loki nodded.

“Oh really Baby Boy?” Loki smiled and kissed down his nose, over his cheeks, over his eyebrows, avoiding his lips earning whines and shrieks as his long hair tickled his skin. 

“Daddy!” He shrieked, tugging his shirt until lips landed on his, slowing down until he sighed happily.

“Good Boy.” Loki breathed against his lips, letting his weight drop onto his body beneath him and only just resisted the urge to grind down. “Such a good Boy for me.” He praised again, pulling back to smile at him, feeling the other wiggled under him.

“Thank you Daddy.” Bucky smiled and tugged on his hair, sucking on his finger tip as he wound the softness around his metal hand.

“Now, let’s get my Baby into warm clothes.” Loki kissed him once before pulling back and going to the draws and pulling out soft sweat pants and a very soft jumper that belonged to Loki so it would smell of him.

“Toasty?” Bucky grabbed the material, rubbing the softness on his face and smiling happily and humming.

“No snatching now Baby Boy.” Loki scolded, gripping his chin tightly and earning a whimper and a pouty lip.

“Sorry Sir.” Bucky booked down and away but Loki pulled him back.

“It’s ok Baby, you are forgiven, kisses to make up? You were just excited was all.” He softened his tone, smiling softly and leaned in once the smaller man nodded, pressing their lips gently together. “There you go, my Good Boy.” 

“Thank you Sir.” Bucky wiggled then bit his metal finger. “Daddy, not Sir.” He shook his head violently.

“I don’t mind Sir.” Loki stroked his hand down the sharp jaw and cupped his chin. “Whatever my Little Boy wants to call me he can.”

“Thank you Daddy.” He sighed and then sat up, holding his arms above his head for Loki to pull his shirt off, letting the God tug the soft jumper down over his cold skin and humming contently.

“Good Boy, let’s get you out of these nasty jeans.” Loki shook his head, letting the other lie down before undoing the buttons and pulling the material away and smirking up at the other. “What is this Young Man?” He purred and watched the other physically squirm, eyes darting from Lokis’ face to the ceiling and back again, lush up his neck and cheeks beautifully. “How long have these been here waiting for me then Baby Boy?” He ran his fingers over the dark green lingerie, the lace holding back his half-mast cock and straining over the pale skin of his hips.

“Since I knew Natasha wouldn’t be here tonight and I felt like I could slip down Daddy.” He bushed darker and reached out to tug on Lokis’ sleeve. “You do like them don’t you?” His voice went all small and he sucked the end of his shirt into his mouth nervously.

“I do Baby Boy, they look beautiful on you and I would like to know about you buying them.” Loki leaned over to kiss him, brushing his hand up the material and earning a squeak in surprise. “But I would like one more kiss before we put the nice soft trousers on.” He pecked his lips and resisted the urge to flatten his hand over the member in front of his own lounge pants.

“No.” He shook his head as the trousers were picked up, crossing his legs and pulling them towards his body as a barrier.

“No?” Loki quirked an eyebrow and Bucky sucked his lip into his mouth.

“I want you to see me.” He smirked and blushed again. “In your lap I wont be cold.”

“Promise to tell me if you get chilly?” Loki put the trousers down and Bucky let go of his legs, making grabby hands at the other who took them and kissed each palm lovingly.

“Yes Daddy.” Bucky knelt up to cup Lokis face and kiss him gently, sighing into the kiss as hands came around his waist.

“Good Boy, Dinner will be ready soon.” Loki kissed him, refusing to look down at the way the panties were straining against the now heavy cock, or the way it just peaked out the top, and turned around, offering another piggyback ride.

“Nom.” He giggled and hopped on, being carried to the front room where he was dropped on the couch just as the alarm went off for the oven.

“You stay here whilst Daddy deals with the hot oven, what drink would my darling Baby like?” Loki leaned over him, brushing his hair back from his eyes in its loose state.

“Ok Daddy. Lemonade please.” He drew out the please and batted his eyelashes, making his grey eyes seem bigger and making Loki groan.

“When you ask so nicely how could I refuse Baby?” Loki kissed him then sped to the kitchen, cutting the alarm and taking the food out, plating up and bringing the drinks with him.

“Looks good.” Bucky knelt up, taking the plate that was offered and settling as close as he could. “Thank you Daddy.”

“Good Boy, let Daddy cut it for you.” Loki reached over and cut the pieces into manageable chunks before going to his own. As he started he felt the others eyes on him. “Why aren’t you eating Baby?”

“Feed me please?” Be blinked slowly and nibbled his lip. Loki simply speared some with his fork and gave him bites between his own until the meals were finished. 

“Good Boy eating all that for Daddy weren’t you? Such a Good Boy.” Loki cooed, putting the plates down and pulling the other across his lap in the corner of the sofa. 

“I want to be good for you and it was tasty.” He promised, rubbing his face against Lokis shoulder affectionately.

“You are good for me.” Loki kissed his temple and lifted the remote, turning on some random film down low for background music. “Do you know how good?”

“Moderately?” Bucky joked and earned a exasperated sigh and an eye roll. “Some of the time?”

“You are an issue.” Loki laughed, ticking his sides until he shrieked. “But very, you are very good my Baby Boy.” He kissed him until his breathing slowed and then reached into the draw on the coffee table. “This good?”

“SIRRRRRR!” Bucky almost shouted, making to grab for the bag of buttons but stopped himself just short, sucking in on himself and going all meek again. “Sorry Daddy.”

“You stopped yourself and calmed down, you did well Baby.” He nuzzled his hair and dropped the chocolate in his lap, ripping open the top and lifting the first button to Buckys lips. “Open Baby.”

“Do I deserve it?” Bucky pulled back slightly, grey eyes swimming with worry.

“Yes you do Baby, I wouldn’t give you treats if you didn’t.” Loki shook his head, leaning in to kiss his cheek before lifting the sweet again. This time h took it, moaning and kissing the finger tips before settling into the crook of Lokis neck to watch the film.

It took about half hour for Loki to notice the insistent sucking on the ends of his fingers. He had been feeding him treats periodically and the little had taken to grabbing his hand and kissing it as thanks as he was engrossed in the film, about a beast and a belle no less, and had simply not let go. He had both hands around Lokis palm, first two fingers in his mouth and was sucking and licking between them, eyes closed as he worked over them with a moan. Loki shuddered a breath.

“Baby Boy are you trying to turn me on?” Loki purred in his ear, earning a louder noise somewhere between a moan and a sigh.

“Maybe.” He spoke around the fingers, wiggling his ass back against Lokis crotch and feeling the erection there. “Is it working?”

“Yes and you know it.” Loki growled using his fingers to tilt the others face before taking them away with an obscene pop and they were replaced with his tongue invading his mouth in seconds, noises mixing together. “You cheeky Little Boy.”

“You could always punish me.” Bucky pointed out only to have his hips grasped and pulled back harshly against the God. 

“Why would I do that? You are being very sexy.” He responded, hand straying over the lace and gripping the solid member leaking precum over the fabric through it. “Look how well you respond, feel how good you are for me, so willing to please and be pleased aren’t you? You hungry to be taken care of the way you know only I can Baby Boy? Hmmm? You in the mood for me?” 

“I am Daddy, please make me feel good and I will do the same for you if you want.” He pressed into the hand before grinding his ass back wonderfully. “Please Daddy, Sir, Daddy, please.” He whined, seeking more kisses by kissing each millimetre of skin he could reach. 

“Baby.” Loki turned him over, kissing him with all his force and sliding the fabric to the side, pulling the hard dick out and pumping it a couple of times just to hear the moan sit gained him. “Listen to yourself Baby Boy, you sound so gorgeous, so beautiful for me, all wanting and needy.”

“Daddy.” His hips rocked as he was touched, hands going to pull back the material strained against his partners cock and touching him with his human hand, the metal keeping away from the slightly warm skin and holding the fabric out of the way. 

“You have no Idea how much I like these panties James.” Loki groaned, knowing it wouldn’t take too much to get him over the edge with how hard he had been since seeing them.

“I think I do Sir, you’ve been poking my ass since we cuddled up.” He sassed, wiggling when his inner thigh was pinched.

“Your fault not mine, my sexy Little Boy.” Loki purred and suddenly Bucky arched into him, surprising them both as he came between their bodies. The groan that followed showed how much effort was involved to keep his pace even as Loki stilled, watching his eyes shut and his mouth open. He arched his neck back and Loki leaned down to press his mouth to the skin there, sucking a mark onto the windpipe and groaning as his hand tightened.

“Daddy.” He whimpered, thumb brushing over the head of his cock and sending him over the edge at how needy he sounded, pumping his hips into the others hand and resting his head against him once the buzz left his system.

“Good Boy, Such a Good Boy.” He chanted, sighing and pulling his sticky hand away from the other, causing a whine. “Come on Baby, hand out so we can cuddle then go clean up.”

“But warm.” Bucky mumbled, head against Lokis chest. 

“And sticky Baby.” Loki pointed out, clean hand carding through long hair.

“I could always lick it off.” Bucky teased against his skin, teeth scraping slightly.

“Do that and I will be fucking you into the carpet James.” Loki growled eyes narrowing as a sharp eyed Bucky lifted the hand to his mouth, licking a clean stripe from his wrist to his fingertips, eyes locked on the Gods, seeing them darken and feeling his gut twist. “Ok Baby Boy, you asked for it.” He had the devils smile as he pushed them both off the sofa.


	34. Left home (StevexLoki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have two going at once, this won out first. Enjoy x

“How come we got left behind?” Loki slid down to Steves sofa gracefully, feet tucking up underneath him. 

“Nat wanted to see how he would cope.” Steve looked up from his sketchbook, watching the way Lokis green eyes were swiping over his page. “He's got her and Clint.”

“I hope he’s ok.” Loki sighed, leaning into the warm soldier. “Nat would love that.”

“You think so?” He looked down at the paper, it was Bucky, hair pulled back into a perfectly messy bun, eyes twinkling with some form of mischief, collar nestled just under the open shirt over the tops of his shoulders where it ended. He was looking up at an angle not quite straight on but it was still beautiful. 

“It's gorgeous Steven.” Loki wiggled until he was tucked behind the large arm of the captain, head on his shoulder and sighed. 

“Thank you Loki. You comfortable?” Steve looked over at him and Loki nodded. “Good, you want anything or can I finish this?” 

“Finish that. You're warm.” Loki nuzzled into the back of his neck and relaxed, feeling the other chuckle gently beneath him. 

“Nap Lo, I'll wake you.” He felt another nod and carried on with shading the image out. 

 

“Loki?” Steve shook him gently, smiling despite himself as the God seemed to burrow into him, fingers tightening where they were around his arm. “Loki, come on.” 

“Mmmm.” He pulled back just enough to blink at the soldier. 

“Food?” Steve offered, brushing Lokis hair from his face. 

“Please.” He yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes adorably and making Steve smile again.

“Let me up, I’ve got a blanket here. Do you want it?” Steve resisted the urge to bundle him up without asking. 

“But you're going to the kitchen?” Loki finally knocked off the last of sleep. “Ill come with you.”

“Stay if you want.” Steve stood and offered the blanket but Loki stood after him, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. 

“Naa I'll come I’m just worried is all. I expected a call by now.” He admitted, leaning on the side as Steve started throwing toasties together. 

“Me too if I'm honest. Is your bracelet reacting?” Steve pointed with the knife and Loki wandered into the front room again, picking up the pad and bringing up the readings. 

“Nothing out of the ordinary, he seems no more stressed than usual.” He sat on the island counter. “Nat seems slightly stressed though.” 

“Shes probably just worried.” Steve commented, placing the food down once it was cooked. 

“I suppose so.” Loki took a bite then smiled again. “Thank you Steven.” 

“No problem Lokes.” He smiled back, sitting opposite him and tucking in himself.

“What do you do when the others are away?” The dark haired God looked around the apartment, not really seeing much. 

“I tend to go home, I don’t spend much time here, or I didn’t before Bucky moved in.” Steve shrugged, noticing how bare it all was. “But I suppose that was a while ago.”

“It has been a fair time, worth it though.” Lokis slender fingers caught on the collar around his neck as a small smile slid across his pale skin. 

“You're good for him.” Steve felt that twinge of jealousy kick his back teeth but pushed it away. 

“So are you. I think he has been good for everyone.” Loki smiled sadly. “I know you must have a small amount of hatred over Nat and I getting him but trust me when I say he needs you. We'd never stop you two doing anything, apart from killing each other, maybe, but you are needed.” He reached out to take Steves hand gently. 

“Thanks Loki, I know that.” He nodded and tilted his head to the side as Loki kissed his knuckles. “What was that for?” 

“I like your presence too.” He shot him that smirk, that smirk that he gave someone he was about to devour whole, and Steve was acutely aware of the way his stomach tightened. 

“Oh do you?” It came out much breathier than he wanted to admit. 

“Yes Captain, I do.” He moved around the counter, licking his lips slowly, spinning Steve’s chair so he could slip between his knees. “And I like your scent, and your skin, and your taste.” He smirked again, fingers trailing over his parted lips and tangling in short hair. “You want me or not Soldier?” He flicked green eyes up to him at last minute and winked just to piss him off enough to grab the back of his neck. Steve tied his hand in the long hair cascading down Lokis back, tugging to tilt his head where he wanted it, free hand pressing to his spine and curling him closer. The little shit was smirking. Steve growled at him as he crushed their lips together, the sound continuing into the rough kiss as they nearly toppled the chair. Loki went soft in his arms, but Steve knew it was for his own benefit. 

“You're an ass.” Steve slipped from the chair, walking the shorter God back against the wall and pinning him there. “You're also not at all in the mood to be submissive so why are you?” He drew a finger down his sharp jaw and grabbed his chin between thumb and forefinger. 

“To entice you in?” He purred, extending his neck and baring it to the human who wrapped one big hand around it experimentally. 

“It worked so now whats your plan, mischief?” Steve growled at how unfazed, almost bored, Loki looked.

“It think we can come to some agreement.” Loki’s fingers slipped under the hem of his shirt and started playing with the trail of hair from his navel to his trousers. 

“Oh do you?” Steve quirked an eyebrow and held in a sigh when long fingers worked into his waistband. 

“I want you on your knees, I want you on your needs begging and I want to know how you want to get there.” Loki had the predator look even when he was being pinned to the wall by a man nearly a head taller than him and fuck if that didn’t resonate somewhere deep in Steve’s soul. 

“Oh do you?” He tightened his grip on the others neck, enjoying the flush over his skin. 

“Aye Captain.” He drawled out the title like a threat and Steve swung down to press their lips back together angrily, sucking the bottom one into his mouth hungrily, lapping up the little noise the god made and pressing his whole body flush with the others. 

“What was that?” Steve drew his hand back slightly when he noticed the gasping underneath him. 

“Aye Captain.” He raised an eyebrow, sneaking his fingers around Steves waist and dipping into the back of his jeans, under the boxers there and pinching none to gently. 

“You're an ass.” He repeated, picking him up and carrying him to the couch, dumping him on it and covering his body with his own. 

“I figured you liked my ass.” Loki teased, fingers struggling to get the soldiers top off and over his head swiftly. 

“What made you think that?” Steve undid the buttons on the front of Loki’s shirt and pushed the material back, hands covering his bare chest. 

“You’ve never turned it down before.” Loki sing-songed, rolling his hips up to meet Steve’s and relishing in the moan he earned. 

“Maybe you’re just too much of a slut to turn down.” Steve growled and watched Loki quirk an eyebrow at him. “Too much?”

“Not at all, just wasn’t expecting something so degrading from Americas sweetheart was all.” Loki snorted and Steve rolled his eyes at him, the blue darkening threateningly. 

“I swear that you will regret that name.” Steve promised and attacked Lokis neck with bites and sucks, effortlessly leaving marks on the pale skin. 

“I don…nnng…thin….fuck….Steve.” Loki bared more of his neck to him and rolled his body up again,causing the other to moan agaisnt his collar. 

“Yes Lokitty?” Steve smirked and earned a well aimed smack to the back of the head by the Gods hand. 

“I am no kitty.” He grabbed the back of Steves hair, playing for power, and suddenly threw the soldier onto the floor, pinning his arms above his head with his hips atop strong thighs. “And even if I were, you are not my master.” He growled, face low and teeth bared. 

“And why not?” Steve relaxed into the position and let Loki think he was in control. 

“Because you are a mere mortal.” Lokis eyes seemed to spark but Steve put it down to a trick of the light and expertly swivelled his hips in order to rile the god up more. 

“Oh really? Way I see it I'm more than some mere mortal.” He goaded, smirking in a way that would have every woman, and half the men, in America dropping their panties in a hurry. As it stood Loki simply put more pressure on his body and rolled agaisnt the mans body in a completely unhurried way. 

“Don’t get too big for your tights Captain.” He hissed the last word and sealed their mouths together, hips steadying into a rhythm more than relaxed but less than to think it took effort. Steve tried to break out of the hands binding him only to find he couldn’t. Even when he actually tried he couldn’t, which filled him with both fear and arousal in a way he hadn’t realised he was into before. Yeah sure a bit of bondage here and there but he could always get out if he tried, now he didn’t have a choice, he was at Loki’s complete mercy and he knew it. The fucker knew what it was doing to him. 

“You-“

“Ah ah ah Captain, you are at my mercy now, I only want to hear you talk if its to beg like the dog you are.” He smiled like a mad man and leaned down to nip and suck along Steve’s scruff covered jaw until he was mewling underneath him. “See? You submit nicely.” 

“Hmmmmm.” It was a pissed off sound, but it wasn’t a word either, so he figured Loki couldn’t scold him for that, and then huffed when he remembered it was Loki on top of him, doing something deliciously devastating against his right nipple with his tongue, and moaned louder. He should not be aroused by the most powerful villain-turned-cat-turned-not-good-but-also-not-a-threat on earth either, but if the heat pooling in his stomach was anything to go by, he was screwed on that front too. May as well give over completely. 

“Loki.” He murmured but he didn’t look up, “Loki.” He drew it out slightly and his face tilted up, tongue stuck out to tease the nipple as his eyes glued to baby blues. “Loki please.” He whined, hips bucking up frantically. 

“Please what?” He teased, slithering down Steve body and letting his teeth graze over the top of the bulge in his sweat pants. 

“Please Loki, I don’t care what you do. Just do something.” He panted, head thrown back as he realised his hands were free and he tangled them in Lokis long hair. 

“Hmmm, what if I just left you here? No chance of release, whining like a teenager?” Loki pulled the top of the sweats with his teeth, pinging them to his hips loudly. 

“Don’t you dare.” Steve growled, tightening his fist to the verge of painful and Loki bit his skin just below his navel. 

“Kneel.” He purred, leaning back onto his feet and the groan that Steve let out made him snort. 

“No.” He stole a glance at the God who looked like nothing was even happening, chest rising at no higher a rate or a hair out of place. 

“Then I hope you enjoy blue balls.” He gave the predator smile and stood gracefully, making to leave. 

“For fucks sake.” Steve groaned, slipping from the bed and onto his knees begrudgingly. “Better?”

“Bit of a mood on you isn’t there? I think that needs to be worked on.” He prowled back over, fingers trailing under Steve’s jaw and tilting his face up to look at him. He leaned down and pressed a small kiss to his lips before leaning back and walking around the solider. 

“I'm not your trained pup Loki. You know that.” Steve felt bad talking about Bucky like that but it was true. 

“Such a shame really.” He slipped out of his jeans and held himself out in offer. “Suck?” 

“Is that a question?” Steve couldn’t help goading and it earned him a growl and fingers tightening at the base of his neck. 

“Suck.” The order was clear, and Steve hated the shiver that went zipping down his spine but his mouth dropped open obediently anyway. “Good.” Loki loosened his grip as he guided himself between waiting lips and moaned in the back of his throat as the softness of his tongue ran along the underside. Blue eyes blinked up at him and he moved both hands to cup the strong jaw under him, little fingers tapping under the bone as the others spanned his cheek. “You take over.”

Steve hummed and pulled back to suckle on his head, going to town and trying to prove his point, the point not being that he thoroughly enjoyed sucking cock, oh no, the point that he wasn’t Loki’s and he knew it. Or something like that. As he licked along the length he made sure to catch his teeth occasionally, earning fingers smacking on either side of his face when he used too much and smirking up at the green eyed god as he did so, right before swallowing him whole, gaining a shout which he soaked up as praise before swallowing around him rhythmically, sucking just right so his cheeks touched either side of the long cock presented to him. 

“Where the fuck did you learn to suck cock like that Rogers?” Loki moaned, unable to resist canting his hips gently as he threw his head back. 

“Bucky.” He pulled back just long enough to say it before swallowing him down again, nosing at the thatch of hair at the base and bringing his hands to cup the skinny hips either side, fingers spanning his whole back and touching so he could run his tongue along the base and moan. Loki mirrored his sounds, fingers grabbing the back of his head and attempting to get even deeper, taking to fucking into the hot mouth around him and moaning whenever he felt like it. 

“Remind me to thank him. Get your cock out Rogers, that’s gotta hurt.” Loki ordered, or tried, it was too breathy to be counted as one but Steve humoured him, he knew he was good, no use pretending he didn’t. He wiggled his trousers down awkwardly until he was free and took himself in hand, pumping in time with Loki fucking into his mouth. “Fuck you're pretty.” Loki praised, eyeing him and licking his lips appreciatively. 

Steve blinked up at him, moaning as he let his throat go lax and concentrated on not choking as he held himself up, free hand holding onto Lokis thigh bruisingly as he felt him twitch in his mouth, gasping just as ribbons of hot, salty-sweet cum slid past the tip, making him swallow and earn a second round of moaning and panting. He followed when Loki pulled back and kissed him hard, licking the taste of himself out of Steve’s mouth and dropping down to press his own hand over the soldiers. 

“That’s it Captain, come for me, I bet you’ll look beautiful.” Loki hummed, speeding up his movement dramatically as the free hand scratched through his short hair. “I know you look gorgeous when you come.” He purred and Steve let out a strangled moan, head tipping back and mouth dropping open with his eyes tight shut. His body seemed to tense before thick lines of liquid painted Loki’s torso and Steve’s alike, hitting his chin and making the god moan with him. “Hmmm I was right.” Loki kissed into his mouth when his head tilted down but Steve was more intent on just slumping forward into his arms, head on his shoulder and and just coming away from himself. 

“You're an ass.” Steve mumbled into his skin and Loki snorted. 

 

“You don't mind.” Loki kissed his jaw and held him tightly. 

“You're getting us covered.” Steve moaned, pulling back slightly to look between their messy bodies. 

“Then go shower and I’m coming to sleep with you.” Loki kissed him one last time, earning a sweet retaliation at the movement before getting up and sauntering to Steve’s personal shower, just to wind him up.


	35. Budapest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only two left? Nooo. Shall i make another after this? Let me know :) this is a sfw chapter! Who'd of thunk?

“Want in James?” Natasha called from the conference room as Bucky passed by after being at the gym. Natasha, Clint and Fury were sat at the table, papers spread out between them in what looked like it was once and orderly fashion. 

“Where you going?” He circled behind his Dom, resting his hands on the back of her chair and looking over her shoulder. 

“Budapest. There are a couple of agents in trouble over there, we need them back.” Clint threw a particular file over filled with the main details. Bucky flipped through, weight on one hip, and nodded once he finished. 

“Seems simple enough.” He smiled at Clint the other side of the table. “When do we leave?” 

“Twenty minutes Barnes. Be ready on the helipad.” Natasha looked up with a grin which he kissed before heading up to their rooms. 

 

“Barnes!” Tony shouted as he came back past his floor. “Present.”

“Why?” He took the bag and peaked inside, seeing a mass of what looked like black leather. 

“It’s a new suit, should provide good protection when on normal missions and you don’t want all the worlds attention.” He teased, punching his arm lightly. 

“Oh, thanks Tony.” He smiled brilliantly, making Tonys heart stuttered slightly. That was the killer smile of a womaniser, Tony realised at that point he had some work to do. 

“No problem.” He saluted and headed back into his floor. Bucky dug through the material, which felt lighter than leather, softer but it was filled with what looked like a kind of chainmail, not as many buckles, both arms however the left one could be removed if needed, and it looked nice. He pulled the garments out and it fit him like a glove, which was also in the bag, and smelt good. Leather always smelt good to him, Loki's natural hint of the material only heightening the favourite, and he swung at the air a few times, testing for weakness. Loki chirped behind him and he gave a 360 degrees view. 

“Do you approve?” Bucky leaned over to scratch the cats ears as he purred loudly, bumping up into his hand. “I'll take that as a yes.” He smiled, kissing the cat on the head. “See you soon Lord.” The mew the followed sounded like a goodbye so he grabbed his utilities belt and shoulder straps, clipping his knives and guns into place as he went up to the top floor. 

 

“Tony got you too then?” Clint eyed him as he entered the jet, boots clunking against the steel floor. 

“Yep. We look like a group of power rangers.” Bucky snorted, noticing that the other two had similar outfits on. 

“They are comfy though.” Natasha called from the front and he wandered up to the cockpit. 

“That they are.” He leaned down to kiss her then sat on his knees, holding out a band so she could pull his hair back into a bun to keep it out the way. 

“Good boy.” She kissed the back of his neck and Clint called from the back. 

“Ready when you are Tash.” He walked towards them as Bucky stood up and Nat shut the doors, ready for take off. 

“Sit down boys.” She flicked a few things and they started to hover, quickly taking to the sky and evening out. 

“You fly well.” Bucky got up, sitting on the floor by her chair. “I'm impressed. And a little turned on.” He purred, snorting at Clint who choked on his drink, the liquid coming out of his nose. 

“You can bring her home if you want?” She smirked at him, reaching out to press her hand to his cheek which he turned to kiss gently. 

“Sounds good to me Darling.” He watching the sky with his head on her lap as she guided them towards the destination, keeping up to date with the news and generally being relaxed. 

“How long Nat?” Clint came up her other side, leaning into the console. 

“Not long. You wanna go through the brief last time?” She offered, fingers drawing circles on the back of Buckys neck. 

“Sure. We need the agents out. Nat will infiltrate the base whilst James and I will cover her and take out anyone that gets in the way, cause a distraction once the agents are found and then get out of there. If we can take out the leader all the better.” Clint nodded. 

“Consider the leader dead. You got a picture?” Bucky reached over when Clint handed it. “He used to be on the base.” Bucky scowled. 

“What do you mean?” Nat looked down at him. 

“He used to be a guard at the Hydra base.” Bucky shut his eyes against the sudden pain in his head. “He used to molest the secretary.”

“Kill him.” Clint stated and watched the sudden changed between James and The Asset. His shoulders went back, legs straight as he stood, suddenly the whole plane felt a lot more dangerous. 

“Yes I intend to.” The smile that was shot his way made Clint shudder, watching as the two hands started loading up guns and making sure everything was correct. 

“That’s scary.” Clint pointed out at Natasha who watching from the mirror before bringing the plane down. 

“It’s the easiest way to get a target. Think only of the mission. Let him do that, you cover me, he'll join once its done.” She ordered and he saluted her and turned about, sorting his gear as she started to bring the carrier down. 

*** 

The base was quiet, and as Bucky slunk around the halls he ducked into a door labeled with the leaders name, slipping into the desk chair and plugging in the device to wipe the system that Nat had given him. He spoke gently into the mouth piece, automatically speaking Russian but both understood him so it didn’t really matter, other than the fact they both shuddered when the deep tone slid through the ear pieces and they knew they had maybe five minuets to get the hostages out. When a sharp scream filled the halls they sped up dramatically. 

 

“Hello there.” Bucky was sat with his feet on the desk, a slow smile in place of his mask and watched the colour drain from the mans face. He opened his mouth but Bucky cut him off. “Now now no need for that is there?” He stood quickly, suddenly in front of the man who was a good six inches shorter than him so he literally towered like a giant. The mans knees were shaking as the barrel of the gun was raised to his temple, the Stark Silencer nestled into his skin. 

“P…p….ple..please.” He whimpered and Bucky clicked his tongue at him, shaking his head and scanning the room.

“Now now did I say you could speak? After everything I’ve seen you do you think I'll let you off because you asked?” He rolled his grey eyes and smirked in a very Loki-like manner before pulling the trigger. The noise was muffled enough not to draw attention and he kicked the body into the room before grabbing the device and shutting the door. Pressing the gun into its holster he tracked where the others were and came up the other side of the rafters to Clint. He stayed in the dark but when the secretary screamed they both sprang into action, swinging down to take out a couple of men going for Natasha. 

“Nice to see you again Barnes.” Clint huffed as they set into a fast jog as a unit, gunning down anyone who got in the way. 

“You too Barton.” He purred, still in the zone of the asset but not threatening. 

“Keep in place love birds.” Natasha teased and Clint found it in him to make kissy faces at Bucky. 

“She's just jealous.” Clint whispered and snorted when Nat turned to glare at him.

“Sure sure Clinton.” She called as she took out a guard and they rounded the corner to the main holding room, easily overpowering the guard after they were spotted. For a weapons unit it was understaffed, the fact put Bucky on edge and he stepped closer to Natasha as she figured out the password to open the door. 

“You ok Soldier?” She looked up from the device at the way he was clutching the handle of his gun and pressed her hand to his chest so he would calm down. “You got this James.” She reminded him and he looked down at her momentarily before scanning again. 

“Its too easy.” He growled and they both nodded. 

“I was thinking that.” Clint stepped up as the doors opened and they found it empty. “What?” 

“There are heat signatures. Below though.” Bucky crept into the room and listened out for anything out of the ordinary but was met with nothing but the others breathing. “Through there?” He offered, pointing at the door at the other end of the room. 

“Too easy.” Clint shook his head again. 

“Or maybe that is the intention.” Nat stood next to him, using a device to scan for hidden weapons and coming up with nothing. 

“I don’t like it.” Bucky called, pressing his hand to the thick door and holding his breath when Nat came to scan it. 

“But you're right.” She held the screen up to show seven people on the other side, and he shrugged at her. “We going in?” 

“Of course.” Clint notched back another arrow and held it steady as the door was opened, taking out the guard stood right in front of it and the one at the back before the others could even move. 

“Thanks.” Bucky snorted. 

“You're welcome, come on we don’t got much time.” He crept in but the hostages were all tied up and gaged on the floor. 

“Why are there so little people here?” Natasha asked one of the agents as she cut his ropes. 

“That’s what we thought. No idea.” The man rubbed his wrists and stood, helping the ohters as Bucky kept watch. 

“Is that. Is that the Winter Soldier?” A couple of the agents were whispering and   
Bucky shot them an unimpressed look until they shut up. 

“Ready James?” Natasha made a point of coming up to him for advice to prove he was on their side and he nodded curtly. 

“Lets move out.” He smiled at her and she motioned for him to lead the way. A couple of guards saw them but decided to run, rather than risk their lives, which still didn’t end well with Nat and Clint manning the guns and taking them out before they could really get anywhere. Hydra must be eliminated. 

“It’s the secretary.” Clint pointed out the woman holding the doors closed, chest heaving, blood streaked dress ripped at the bottom and a crazy look in her eyes. Bucky raised an eyebrow as she shook her fist at him. 

“You! You killed him!” She screamed and Bucky shrugged. 

“He deserved it.” James snorted as she huffed. 

“And why is that? Because he thought differently to you? Because he was interested in a better future? You're Hydras pet. You should be on our side.” She hissed and he took the rope hanging from the ceiling from maintenance in his metal fist, severing it with his knife effectively. 

“Did you have a sister? A mother? Called Carrianne?” He walked up slowly and he could see how much she was shaking. 

“My sister why?” She drew her body back from him, the shudders making her knees buckle. 

“Is she still alive?” He motioned for her to spin around which she refused so he huffed at her. 

“No…” She whispered, looking down. 

“Why?” He motioned again and she reluctantly turned her back to him. 

“She died of infection.” She whimpered as the rope tied around her wrists. 

“That’s because he used to rape her, molest her, cut her and beat her. I used to hear it, saw it a few times, and no one cared enough to help because she loved him. You might want to get yourself tested.” He whispered and she collapsed into a pile of screaming woman. “Come now we don’t have all day, you can cry in your cell.” He hoisted her up by her arms and made her walk in front, leading her to the jet and putting her in a silencing cell as he undid her wrists, chucking a bottle of water and some tissues in after her. 

“That was nice.” Nat commented as she checked it was secure. 

“I feel bad for her. Her dress is too dirty to use as tissue.” He shrugged and she roller her eyes at him. 

“Is my Soldier going soft?” She teased, wrapping both arms around his neck. 

“No, but you may be breaking through to my heart, or even worse, my feelings.” He shuddered playfully and she kissed his cheek gently. 

“You’re an ass, but you did good James, you’re doing very good for me.” She hugged him which he returned and then stepped back. “Can you get us home?” 

“Yes Ma’am.” He saluted and kissed her cheek once before moving to the cockpit. 

 

*** 

“I think we've been replaced.” Bucky commented as he walked into Steve’s apartment searching for Loki who was curled up in cat form on Steve’s naked chest. 

“I think so too.” Nat tapped her foot and then followed suit as Bucky started stripping of his gear, crawling into bed with the Captain who rolled over, much to Loki’s distain, and wrapped both arms around Bucky who pulled Nat against him. Loki padded to lie next to Nat when she offered him the space. 

“Night Natalia.” Bucky kissed the back of her neck as she yawned. 

“Night Baby Boy.” She snuggled back into him and drifted off quickly.


	36. Little Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Sorry Sorry Guys! I got my own flat! And that means no internet :( so i have had this written and only just managed to get to a cafe with my pad to upload it. On the other hand, have some Wanda because, hey, its an orgy fest by now anyway. Thanks for sticking around i hop over 9000 words will help make up for my absence! S x

“Mornin’.” Steve stretched out, smacking the other soldier square in the jaw. 

“Fuck Stevie.” Bucky moaned, grabbing his face and curling into Natasha’s chest. Her arms automatically wrapped around his head and held him close. 

“Stop abusing him Rogers, he’s not awake yet.” She grumbled, nuzzling to the top of his head affectionately. 

“I didn’t know he was so close.” Steve rubbed his eyes and scooped Loki up onto his chest, the ball of fur letting out a startled squeak as he did. “Hello you.” He soothed the fur out, earning a quick dig of nails into his chest but a purr none the less.

“You take up like half the bed Stevie.” Bucky mumbled, peaking over his Dommes shoulder in a mass of hair. 

“Yeah well so do you so how do these two fit in as well?” Steve rolled his eyes and reached over to ruffle the soldiers hair. 

“Sideways they both disappear.” Bucky kissed along Natasha’s shoulder and ignored the snort that came out of her. “Apart from these.” He cupped her breast in one hand and her ass in the other, pressing her body closer to his with a smirk. 

“Nice save Barnes.” She kissed his nose and chuckled, dropping to nibble at the stubble on his jaw playfully. 

“Whatcha doin’ today then?” Bucky ran a hand through her bright hair, gently teasing the knots out of it with his right hand. 

“I am training with Clint, I think Wanda is coming too, you?” She leant into the hand and closed her emerald green eyes slowly. 

“I'm gonna finish off the car then take Tony out and terrify him.” Bucky informed, smirking at Steve with a nod. “You?”

“Running with Sam, may end up going out with him I think.” Steve shrugged, fingers gliding over Lokis ears to scratch them.

“Up?” Bucky kissed Nats forehead. 

“Up.” She nodded, kissing his chest and wiggling her way out from between the shoulders. “Bagsy the shower.” She called, locking the door behind her. 

“How adult.” Bucky snorted, wiggling over to rest his head on Steves chest. 

“Hello you.” Steve wrapped an arm around him, pressing a kiss to his hair. 

“Hello Stevie.” He scratched Lokis head. “Hello kitty.”

“How was the mission?” Steve, hooked his other hand under his head as a pillow and closed his eyes, enjoying the presence of his Sargent again. 

“Successful, easy if I had to give it a level.” He shrugged and looked up with a smile. “How was your evening?”

“Generally good, had this one come to me so I decided to chill with him.” The soldier scratched under Loki’s chin who rolled his eyes with a grumpy mew. 

“To you, or on you?” Bucky ducked out of the way at last minuet and choked back a laugh as Steve flushed the whole way up from his chest.

“You’re a pain.” Steve groaned, covering his rosy cheeks in both hands and chuckling as Loki sat looking smug on his stomach. “You’re just as bad I can feel you purring cat.” 

“Did you get your fill without me Baby?” Bucky cooed at the animal who leaped from one chest to the other, head butting the darker haired mans chin affectionately. “I’m glad you still want me.” Bucky kissed Loki’s pink nose and giggled at the play growl it earned him.

"He’s cute when he can’t speak.” Steve chuckled and then rolled back over to press a small kiss to Bucky’s cheek. 

“I’m in agreement.” Bucky chuckled, turning to the other with a smile.

“I don’t think he agrees.” Nat came in, hair dripping and towel wrapped around her breasts, leaning over to scrub her hand over the kittens head. 

“I think he just likes the attention.” Bucky teases, kissing her arm as it came over him.

“Well we already knew that.” She chuckled, kissing his nose, then Loki’s head, then Steve’s cheek so he didn’t feel left out, Steve’s hand came up to press the spot as she bounced away.

“You sap.” Bucky nudged him in the ribs as Loki jumped down and followed Natalia to their floor, tail in the air and feet tap tap tapping on the hardwood.

"Shut it you." He shook his head, cupping the side of Buckys face in one big hand.

“You’d be lost without my mouth.” Bucky teased and then bit his lip when a shadow passed over the Captains face. “No no no Stevie, I’m not going anywhere.” He rolled so he was straddling he others waist, blankets dropped over them, and lifted both the blonds hands to press to his torso and legs, guiding them over his arms and face whilst biting his lip. 

“Damn right I would punk.” Steve choked out and a crooked smile lit up half of his cheeks. He breathed out a sigh and clutched at Buckys hips until he folded down and kissed him gently, barely a breath as they settled into on another and the sergeant felt hands slide up to cup the back of his head softly. 

“I’m not going again Stevie.” He trailed his nose up the others jaw, nibbling just under his ear, lapping up the sighs and moan filling the air next to his cheek, and marked him quickly, earning a sharp swat to his ass and a chuckle.

“You can't do serious can you Kid?” Steve chuckled and pushed his left shoulder hard enough that he fell onto the bed, screaming when he was attacked by fingers deftly digging into ribs to find the all too familiar ticklish spots.

“NO! Steve!” He squealed, rolling and tucking himself as small as possible in an attempt to escape and earning himself nothing but a dark laugh as his feet were suddenly left an open target. Steve threw himself to straddle over Bucky’s hips, pinning his legs down and taking no mercy on the soles of his feet. Bucky’s screaming filled the room, pitted out with laughing loud enough to make it hard for him to breathe as he bucked and squirmed to get out of the others grip. “Stevie!” He moaned, going rigid but limp at the same time and panting when the Captain pulled back to look over his shoulder.

“You ok Buck?” He turned the whole way around when he noticed that grey eyes were closed. “Bucky?” He patted the side of his face gently and felt the others cheek twitch. “Baby?”

“You’re mean.” His eyes opened to blink at the worry on Steve’s face, his metal hand came up to rest on his cheek. “But I still wouldn’t leave.” He leaned up to press a kiss to his face and smiled. “But I do gotta go shower.”

“Go on then.” Steve swatted his ass as he jumped off of the bed, chucking and falling back into the pillows as it was wiggled at him before the door closed.

 

***

“Nat?” Nat looked up from her desk of paperwork and smiled.

“Hello Wanda.” She motioned the brunet into her office and pointed at the chair. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” 

“I don’t want you to be angry.” She bit her lip and looked anywhere but at Natasha who tilted her head to the side.

“Do I have a reason to be?” She kept it level but still stern, putting her pen down and crossing her hands in front of herself.

“I, I was quite close to James you see.” She trailed off, fingers fiddling in her lap.

“He’s expressed that yes, whats wrong Wanda?” Nat got up and walked to sit in the chair next to her.

"Can i show you?” Her blue eyes finally lifted and locked with Nats own green orbs.

“If that would be easier?” She offered her hand which the other took, nodding to herself more than anything else and transported Natalia into a vision.

 

The smoke cleared and she could see through the crack in the door, she could see Bucky kneeling, head tilted back, eyes not quite focused but his hands were fiddling behind his back, until a whip cracked down on the metal arm and everything stilled, a moan even filled the air as his eyes blinked closed for a few seconds too long.

“What was that?” She heard her own voice and the vision shifted her into focus, in high heels and a black lace sheer corset, frill black underwear, gloves and that jewel handled riding whip Bucky had jokingly bought. He had since then eaten his words.

“I’m sorry Ma’am.” He breathed out, already deeper than she had noticed and he rolled both shoulders, head dropping down between them.

“James, how are you?” She knelt down, no easy feat in 6 inch heels, and pressed a gloved hand to his cheek, lifting his face to her. A worn out smile was across his face and he turned to kiss he hand gently, his breath fogging up the fabric. She could remember the memory now, he had gone down so nicely.

“Good, warm, floaty, safe.” He nuzzled into her hand, mouthing at her fingers until one slipped into his mouth and he suckled on it, greys closing in ecstasy as he hummed around the digit.

“Colour Baby Boy?” She watched herself put the crop down and bring her other hand up to run through sweaty hair, he smiled again and so did she, encouraging him on.

“Green Ma’am.” He leaned back into the hand, eyes fluttering shut again.

“Want to kneel by the bed for me Baby Boy? I’ll be right there, you can rest on me, quiet?” She offered and he nodded. “Come on Baby.” She tugged at the thick black collar around his neck, leading him on his knees to out of the shot but then it shifted around so that the view was clearer. They were next to their bed, she sat on the edge, picking up a book and reading it gently to him as he rested his head on her knee as her now ungloved hand ran over his head. She could just make out a purring sound gently and smiled to herself as the vision faded out around her, leaving her sat back in her office, watching the red ebb from Wandas eyes back to pale blue.

“So?” Wanda bit her lip and looked down, remembering not to fiddle.

“So what Wanda?” Natasha realised how gentle she had to be in the situation and kept from pet names so that she gave all permission. Wanda had to ask.

“Could you? Could you do that? To…to me?” She looked up from under her fringe that had fallen over her shoulder and face.

"You want me to Domme you?" She stated, making her look up with a finger under the chin.

“Um, will you do that?” She blinked, swallowing hard.

“Put you into Subspace? Maybe? Depends what you want to do when we get there if you want to, I can try.” She smiled and the blush that ran over her cheeks was too adorable for Natasha to ignore so she leaned to brush the hair away. 

“I would like that.” She nodded, taking a deep breath to calm herself . “Please.”

“Ok then Wanda.” She smiled and leaned to press a kiss to her temple.

“Now?” She was almost panting with how hard she was breathing. 

“I need to get this all signed off” She waved towards the paperwork. “Can you wait?”

“Yes Natasha.” She tilted her head down, chewing on her lip.

“You have any questions?” Nat got up, walking towards the other side of the desk.

“Can we use the traffic lights? Please?” She blinked up slowly.

“You done some research?” Nat looked up, smile tugging at her lips.

“Yes, I thought it best to, Natasha.” She blushed again.

“Good Girl, that’s a good idea indeed.” She watched the other squirm at the praise. “James likes that too, being told he’s good and when he needs to think, you’re going to be like that are you?” She raised an eyebrow and heard a whimper. “I need words Wanda.” 

“From what I’ve read? I think so.” She smiled again and tucked her hands in her lap, crossing her ankles.

“I'm impressed you looked into it, good Girl.” She signed a few more papers then, looked up again.

"What about names?” Wanda smiled, fiddling with her sleeves.

“What do you want to call me?” She asked, flashing her eyes up from the page.

“Mistress?” She bit her lip again, blushing and then running her hands over her hot face.

“What would you like to be Wanda?” She piled all of the papers up and leant forward on the desk.

“Your Good Girl?” She bit her lip. “Darling?”

“I am happy with all of those.” She stood, walking around and leaned back casually on the desk. “Any limits?” 

“No abuse, i…i…I don’t really know…what.” She covered her eyes ad groaned. “I don’t know what I like.”

“Have you been with anyone before?” Natasha leaned over and took her hands gently in her own.

“No Mistress.” She blushed but sighed all the same.

"Well lets make it special, if you’re sure.” She pressed a hand to her cheek and she leaned into it. 

“I think I need to let off the tension. I think I could control things better if I haven’t got so much pent up tension.” She shivered, red mist seeping from her fingers without any particular reason.

“Ok then Darling, where would you like to be?” Nat took the hands into her own, needing to reinforce she wasn’t afraid. She was well aware of the fear within the young witch that everyone was actually terrified of her and that needed to be addressed first.

“Will the others mind?” She squeezed Natasha’s fingers gratefully, blues frantically searching for them. 

“We can help others in the contract, singularly that’s fine, any more of us needs to be discussed but they wont mind, though Loki may come looking for us, and Bucky, but I can send them away, or I can tell them not to bother us?” She offered, thumbs brushing over Wanda’s inner wrist.

"I think, maybe, maybe I wouldn’t mind? If they found us, do you think it could help?” She bit her lip, looking around the room and back.

“Bucky likes having both of us, helps him to know that even with his powers stripped that Loki is stronger than humans and can bring him down if he suddenly flips, but then again, having two Doms there is quite a lot, unless Loki brings Bucky down, or I send you both down? James gets ever so cuddly.” She smiled and bought her fingers to her mouth to kiss them. “You can tell me to make them leave?”

“Cuddly? James always had cuddly moments when we were held next to each other, always sat by my wall hugging a pillow so I would send warmth through to him. Once we were released we used to seek each others company frequently.” The brunet admitted, smiling at the memory. “He likes contact.”

“He does indeed, him being there may help ground you with those memories then.” Nat brushed fingers through her hair as she stood, watching the younger woman's eyes flutter. “Will be nice to work with someone who isn’t over fifty years older than me.” They both laughed as Wanda stood, hands tucked behind the small of her back.

“Will it be any different?” She bit her lip again which Nat used her thumb to free.

“It has been a while since I was with a woman I will admit.” She smiled softly, hooking her arm through Wanda’s to make the pose seem normal. “But I don’t think it will effect the outcome. Where did you wan to go?” 

"Oh.” She blushed as red as her magic and coughed. “Well you have a clean slate.” She giggled and then clamped a hand over her mouth, eyes going wide.

“Well that was a cute noise.” Nat smiled at her, tucking hair back behind her ear and rubbing their noses together playfully. “I’d like to hear that more often.” 

“Really?” She smiled gently and sighed. “Are your things to do aftercare and stuff in your apartment?” 

“Of course, we can use the spare room if you want? Rather than the main one if it makes you uncomfortable?” Nat assured, leading her to the elevator.

“I think that would be good.” She nodded, rolling onto the balls of her feet as the box they were in moved. 

“So, No sex, nothing excessively sexual, unless you tell me that’s what you want;” She stopped when a mouth opened to correct her and carried on when she nodded, a small smile formed. “Traffic light system, Red means stop, orange means slow, green means go, three fingers held up for stop, thumbs for go if you can’t speak. Mistress for me, Darling or something as sweet for you?” Nat recapped, ticking them off on her hand.

“Yes Mistress.” She nodded.

“I can light out at an point, you can touch me however you want, you can be in as little or as much as you want, you don't think you will mind if they others arrive but you can send them away at any point, you don’t have to be ashamed at anything, you want it you just gotta ask, you know ill look after you as you should be yes Darling?” Natasha stopped her just within the threshold of the flat, hand on either side of her face, eyes locked on the blue in front of her.

“Yes, to all of that.” She smiled and sighed, tension lining her shoulders. 

“Good girl.” Natasha kissed her forehead and pointed to the door to the spar room, well, it was technically hers but it was never used an perfectly tidy. “Can you go in there for me? You can take whatever you want off or on apart from your shoes, I would like them off please.” Her voice changed with command and a shiver visibly made its way down the younger woman’s shoulders.

"Yes mistress.” She bowed her head and slipped her shoes off by the front door, placing them side by side and made her way into the room.

Nat walked to the main room and stripped from her casuals, pulling on a comfy black leotard and a short black skirt to match, pulling a hairband onto her wrist and pulling her red locks out of the band restraining them. Grabbing a couple of blankets she trailed them to the kitchen to grab chocolate and a juice carton along with a bottle of water and then grabbing the softest tie in their collection.

“You ready Darling?” She knocked on the door out of courtesy and heard a squeak and something drop.

“I…I…I’m sorry Natasha, I saw It and.” Nat pushed open the wood to see the other picking up a photo frame. 

“It was the first time Clint and I went on a mission.” She put the stuff o the bed and walked up behind her, taking the frame and putting it back, pointing along the side of photos. “First time we got Steve drunk, with Thor’s help of course, First time Bucky smiled with me, He blushed like a school girl when I snapped it.” She let her fingertips trail over the photo, she had taken him to the park and gotten him an ice cream, his eyes had lit up like christmas and she had just managed to get the childish look of happiness in the shot. “That was the time I found Loki sleeping on the clean laundry, after he was repeatedly telling us he had nothing to do with the black hairs all over the sheets.” 

“He’s such a pain.” She rolled her eyes and leaned back into the elder, feeling the way she resonated heat and being overwhelmed by it.

“Yeah, wouldn’t change him though.” She wrapped her arms around her waist, resting comfortably in her curves.

“Not even to stay out of cat form?” She teased back, head resting on her shoulder.

“I mean, I love him and all? But there is such thing as too much Loki.” She snorted, tucking her face against the brunets neck.

“Oh really?” She raised an eyebrow and earned a kiss to her shoulder. 

“I must say yes.” She smiled and pulled Wanda’s hair back, neatly folding it into a heavy plat down her back and tying it off with the band. “There you go, can see your pretty face now Darling.”

“I don’t agree.” She looked down only to have her body led over to the full size mirror.

“Look up Darling.” She did and found that Nat was looking over her shoulder. “Tell me why.”

“Huh?” She turned but her face was turned back gently.

“What don’t you think is gorgeous?” She ran fingers over her jaw and under her ears.

“I’m plain.” She shrugged only to feel those fingers grip her shoulders. 

“Do you want to take that big jumper off?” She tugged at the neckline and Wanda did as she was told. “Now how are you plain?”

"I have nothing different." She wrapped her arms around herself as Nat fought off a smile.

“You’re filled with magic.” She pointed out, hands running from her ribs, dipping to the curve of her waist and then out over her hips, curling gently around the hip bones through her leggings and long red shirt. “You have a beautiful figure, my hands fit perfectly here, look.” She rose them to her waist again, fitting them in the shape, thumbs in the dips of her spine. Her cheeks were redder again but her eyes had a bright twinkle to them. “Your eyes catch the light whatever colour they are, the crimson stands beautifully against your brunet hair which is always perfect regardless of when you last brushed it.” She teased, kissing her cheek as they grew even hotter. “The blue is so stark against your skin its like looking into glaciers. Nothing about you is plain, or boring, you are beautiful Wanda Darling” She smiled and kissed the other cheek for good measure.

“Do you really think that?” She turned o look her in the eye. “Because look at you Natasha, the hair, the body, the wit, the most gorgeous one here is you.” She leaned her head against Natasha’s chest and sighed.

“I’m glad you think so, my hair has got me in a lot of trouble trust me.” She nuzzled into her hair, arms around her shoulders as she held her tight. “Thank you Darling.”

“It’s only the truth.” Wanda smiled, fighting herself suddenly.

"You can do what you like Darling, I am yours as long as needed.” Natasha felt the hesitance then the kiss that pressed to her shoulder gently. “That was very nice.”

“Really?” Wanda looked up, eyes full of excitement and suddenly she reached up to run her fingers through the auburn locks spread around Nat’s shoulders, eyes following her hand.

“Yes it was.” Natalia leaned into the touch and let Wanda stroke through it, resisting the urge to purr. 

“Is this ok?” Wanda checked and Nat nodded.

“I’ll tell you if it isn’t, you can touch me, you can ask me to touch, or not touch you.” She clarified and let her hands trail over her shoulders. “Today is about you.” 

“Can you teach me things?” She pulled the plat over her shoulder, tracing the weave of the hair.

“What would you like to know?” Nat led her to the bed, staying standing and then letting the witch choose her space, she settled on a hand either side of her hips and facing the assassin.

"Everything? Nothing?” She leaned down, tilting her face to the side with a shy smile.

“You ask or lead?” Nat bought her hands up to rest in the dip of her hips and matched the tilt to the side. 

“Can i?” The brunets eyes flicked from Nats’ eyes to her lips and received a nod so she closed the gap, lips pressing gently to them and sighing into her mouth slightly. The kiss didn’t last long, nothing overly deep or anything but she was smiling when she came away. Natasha bought her hands up to cup her jaw and tilted her back so she was looking up slightly and peppered kisses over her soft lips repeatedly, making loud noises between them until Wanda was clinging to her wrists and giggling underneath her. As Natasha pulled back with a smile she rubbed their noses together playfully and left one lingering kiss on her lips, sending a sigh through both of them as they automatically curled closer together.

“You have permission to do that whenever you need to ok?” Natasha smiled and let her fingers trail down to wrap around her hips and press her back until her knees hit the edge of the bed and then pushed her back onto he mattress, sliding her body up over the top of her and leaning down to kiss up from her stomach and up to her breasts, looking up until she was given a blush covered nod and nuzzled into them, moaning low in her throat and kissing over the centre of each mound and then making her way over sharp collar bones and up the long column of her neck, nipping gently to breathe in the moans and gasps that came spilling from the witches mouth hungrily. As she kissed over her left cheek Natasha bought a hand up to cradle and caress Wandas left breast gently, fingers searching out her nipple through the soft material and running over it when she found it, earning a whine and the feeling of the other arching into her body, moaning for her lips.

“Gods Natasha.” She sighed, mouth opening against the spies, breathing her in and letting her tongue slip over to stroke her lips. “Do that again.”

“What?” Nat raised an eyebrow, leaning up away from the younger who whimpered at the loss of contact.

“Do that again please?” Wanda tried, grabbing at shoulders that wouldn’t move. “Please do that again Mistress?” She blinked up innocently, holding her breath as a wave of emotions slipped over her features and she got what she wanted, a thumb sliding over the nipple again.

“Good my Darling, that’s what I wanted.” Natasha kissed her gently, bringing a knee up to part the others legs as she got comfortable, lips trailing from her mouth and down to her ear. “Want me to make you feel really good Darling?” Wanda moaned, nodding frantically as her eyes closed, lip sucked into her mouth to stop any noise escaping. “Now Now Darling, I want to hear you.” She bought a thumb up to tug the lip free and smirked. “Want me to help you let go Darling?” 

“Please Mistress.” She whimpered, eyes still clamped shut and body grinding up against Natasha’s without meaning to.

"Can you help me take your clothes off Princess?” Natasha pulled back and suddenly Wanda was fighting herself out of her top. “I got you Princess.” Nat held in a chuckle and helped her out of the garment, slipping her leggings off and tossing them to the side. Wanda was back to biting her bottom lip but she didn’t seem to know where to look or where to put her hands to she was looking off to the side with her hands splayed across her privets and breasts. “Look at that pretty underwear you have on for me Princess, did you plan to wear it?” She ran her fingers under red bra straps and felt a small nod from the woman under her. “It’s gorgeous, I do love red.” Natasha kissed her bare shoulders and then ran her hands down Wandas sides.

"Does Bucky wear red for you?” She swallowed thickly then let her hands rest on her stomach, blush covering her whole chest and face. 

“Frequently, I prefer him in red rope too.” She nodded, hands trailing over skin so lightly that goosebumps rose over the pale flesh under her. 

“I’d like to see that.” She sighed, letting her eyes search Nats and relaxing like it was the most normal thing in the world for her to still be in clothes. 

“It’s a beautiful sight.” She informed. Letting her fingers tease the hem of her lace panties and then back up to the silk balcony bra, cupping the breast and leaning down to kiss the warm skin. “Although you could rival him, don’t let him know that though.” She smiled.

“I doubt that” She turned away then her eyes opened wide. “Oh!” She was suddenly scrambling.

“I don’t know she may be right.” Bucky walked in to the room slowly, both hands up in surrender as the younger drew the blankets up around her.

"James.” Natasha warned, standing in front of the other woman.

“Ma’am, I simply wanted my book.” He gestured to the book on the side and Wanda relaxed slightly. “I’m sorry for frightening you Wanda.” He smiled over the redheads shoulder, kissing her forehead and grabbing the novel.

“James?” He stopped, turning around to see Wanda getting up, bringing the blankets with her. 

“Yes Little Witch?” He used the pet name he had picked up when they were trapped and she smiled at him.

“Stay? I may just jump your Mistress otherwise.” She giggled and James snorted.

“How do you know I won't?” He smirked, winking over her shoulder and dodging the shoe thrown at him with ease.

“Because you are a gentleman.” She straightened his jumper and Natasha snorted.

“I'm sorry, how did he convince you of that?” She walked up behind the woman and wrapped her arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder.

“I’m a fucking Saint.” Bucky stepped closer and smirked, drawing his metal fingers down Wandas plat.

“Wanda is he staying?” Natasha asked, giving him a warning look.

“If that’s ok?” She blinked up at the soldier who smiled lopsidedly and put his book down, sighing and letting the tension she hadn’t noticed out of his shoulders.

“I’m more than ok with that.” He nodded, tugging on the end of her hair playfully. “Anything I should know?” 

“Only touch if you’re touched first, obviously, normal rules apply to me and you.” Nat reached around to ruffle his hair and he made a sound pretty damn close to a purr in the back of his throat.

“Liquorice?” He asked and Wanda gave him a puzzled look. “My safe word.” He smiled at her and she nodded.

“Butterfly, Wanda is just using the traffic light system.” She smiled and then her eyes darkened and Wanda held in a giggle as she watched him swallow. “In boxers. Now.” She shivered at the tone of the Dommes voice and suddenly was faced with a naked man, his clothes folded next to his feet and head tilted down. “Very nice.” Wanda saw the arm reach out next to her and caress the face in front of her and he leant into the hand, turning to kiss her palm.

“How did you do that?” Wanda looked from the clothes to his face and he smiled blindingly at her. 

“Practice, you think any of them would take any less?” He raised a hand but didn’t bring it down to her cheek until she nodded. “They run a tight ship.”

“You would run riot if we didn’t.” Wanda felt kisses ghost over her neck and shoulder as Natasha made her way up to her ear to whisper. “He looks so pretty doesn’t he?” 

“He is pretty.” She agreed and he took to his knee, facing away as Natasha handed her a band.

“Why don’t you pull his hair out of his pretty face for me Darling?” She smiled and watched slightly trembling hands take to his hair. Wanda felt the soft strands against her fingertips and let her body relax, gathering the dark mess up into a high bun and securing it with ease before letting her fingers trail over his neck and shoulder muscles. 

“I like your collar.” She let her hand brush the warm metal and he nodded.

“Me too.” He let her touch him again, moaning as her hands brushed under his jaw, making her jump.

“It’s ok Darling, James here can just be a bit vocal, you can ask him to be quiet if you like?”Natasha let her hand snake around his neck as the other was still wrapped around Wandas waist.

“No, I like it, I like that I could bring him to that noise, it just took me by surprise is all.” She admitted, breathing out a sigh and then feeling him settle into a proper position and hold it, palms behind his back and pressed together, knees slightly apart, head bowed down and breathing even.

“I can watch if you want to play with him for a while if you like?” Natasha moved away to stand in front of him and gripped his chin so he would look at her. He had a blissed out smile on his face but his eyes were too sharp for him to be under at all. “That ok with you Baby Boy?”

“I don’t mind being a guinea pig for a while if I'm between to women for a change.” He admitted, smiling from her to the other as she walked around him. “Pretty underwear.”

“That’s what I said.” Nat pulled Wanda into her lap and sat on the bed. “Want to help me put him under?” 

“Is that allowed? What if I screw up?” She swallowed, looking at him where he was still on the floor.

“I’m here, I can control both of you, and Buck is pretty well trained.” She pointed out, brushing stray strands from her face.

“Am i?” He smirked up at her as she roller her eyes at him. 

“Once he stops being so cocky he is.” She stuck her tongue out at him which he mirrored, making the younger giggle again. 

“That’s a ridiculously cute noise.” Bucky smiled that devastatingly gorgeous smile at her and she blushed despite herself. 

“Ok. Enough with the teasing.” Wanda whined, pouting at him which he copied, eyes getting bigger and lip pushing further than hers just because he could.

“You two are cute.” Natasha nuzzled under the other woman's ear and kissed her gently.

“Really?” She turned and heard the soldier shuffle closer, to the point where his cheek rested on her thigh.

“I like your dynamic.” She reached over to ruffle his hair and then scratched down the back of his neck until he started purring. 

“We have one?” Wanda blinked at her and she nodded.

“You are like family, you care for each other, it’s adorable.” She clarified, squeezing her waist and kissing her cheek

“We are family, we all are.” Bucky pointed out, nuzzling into the warm thigh under his head. “A bit fucked up but we are all. Tony and bruce are the grandparents.” He snorted and the others chuckled.

“What does that make you then?”Natasha raised an eyebrow and he stuck his tongue out in thought.

“The village idiot? No, that’s Clint, Steve is the mayor, Thor is the muscle, Loki is the village elder, You’re the mayors secretary who secretly runs the village. Where does that leave us two?” He looked up at Wanda with wide eyes and she pretended to think it over, hand running over his head.

“The mischievous children that cause all the problems for the others.” She clarified.

“I like it, Sam is the postal service, Rhody is the army captain.” He chuckled to himself, slipping into a comfortable position resting on his thigh rather than his knees, an let his hair get played with.

“Does that make Fury the dictator?” Nat asked out loud and he shook his head.

“He’s the false King, like phoney King John.” He smiled and she nodded.

“Oh of course.” She nodded dramatically and he stuck his tongue out at her. “Have you been watching Robin Hood again?” 

“Shut up it’s a classic.” Bucky blushed and looked away when he felt Wanda giggling underneath him. 

“Not from your era.” She poked fun and he pulled back, looking scandalised.

“Your generation, no respect.” He shook his head, muttering to himself.

“Aw is gramps insulted by his age?” Wanda poked his cheek and he made a show of pretending to bite her.

“You should show some respect. I could be tickling you right now.” He had a dark glint in his eyes and she squeaked, wiggling to get out of his way and hiding behind Natasha who was laughing at them.

"Yep, cute." Natasha concluded and leaned forward to kiss him,drawing the contact out with her hands either side of his face and her tongue trailing over his lip.

“Thank you Ma’am.” He purred when she freed him, nuzzling into her thigh as she parted them so he could get closer. 

"You're welcome Baby Boy.” She ran her fingers down his neck, curling them just above the collar. “See Wanda? If you have that trust it doesn’t take much to relax a Sub.” She turned when he felt Bucky sink into her hand and the tension slip from his shoulders.

"That’s amazing.” She peaked over her shoulder and rested her chin there. 

“He isn’t particularly deep but he will be very cuddly, Can you tell me how you feel James?” She looked back and he hummed against her.

“Safe, warm, tethered but floaty.”He nuzzled her thigh and grasped his hands together.

“Do yo understand them?” Natasha turned back to Wanda who was thinking hard about the fidget.

“What does tethered mean?” She came to sit next to Nat.

“He’s not fully spaced, just happy to stay where he is rather than feeling like he’ll go deeper, he usually has to be bound and collared to get particularly deep but he’s comfortable where he is.” She clarified, hand stroking over the exposed cheek lovingly.

"How do you get to the stage where a single kiss can do that?” She licked her lips and caught herself before touching him.

“You can touch him Wanda, I expect he would like that.” Natasha reassured and then continued. “It wasn’t just the kiss, it was all the playing you did with him before, being a bit, silly, for lack of better word, lets his brain relax around us so that he can go under, it tells him its ok to go down and that we will look after him. The cuddling where he as on your thigh helped as well I am sure. Like you said before, he likes contact regardless of how big or small he is.” She elaborated, smiling when he kissed her hand as it passed over his cheek.

"Is it ok to ask him stuff?” She checked, letting her fingers follow his jawline, scratching the stubble there until he started purring gently in the back of his throat.

“Not hard things, you can ask how he is feeling, what colour he’s on, wether he wants a drink or something to eat, or you can ask him to get into a proper position or to cuddle up to you or if you can do something which is a yes or no answer, that’s why having a contract is a good plan so you don’t his any hard or soft limits.” She confirmed, watching the way his hands were twitching. “keep it simple so he doesn’t have to think too much about the answer.”

“Should he be moving so much?” Wanda watched him shift as his lower leg went dead underneath his weight.

“Depends on wether he’s gonna be down for long, he’s just being comfortable, he’s not in position but unless he is held, by a harness or rope usually, he tends to fidget, overactive mind. Cuffs sometimes work as well.” She ran a hand over his flesh shoulder and hummed to him gently. 

“It’s beautiful to see.” Wanda smiled at the spy who nodded, smiling lovingly at her Sub. “Can I?”

“If you like.” She leant back and Bucky whined.

“Can you get on your knees for me Bucky?” Wanda didn’t let the nerves show in her voice but he moved anyway, having up like he weighed twice as much but he wrapped his hands around the opposite elbow behind himself. “Good Boy?” She looked at Natasha who nodded at her encouragingly. “Can I use magic and bind your wrists?” She leant down and he nodded, blinking up at her whilst taking a deep breath.

“Yes Wanda.” He was quieter than she expected but she rested her hand on his cheek and he nuzzled into it, kissing her pam as red trendils slithered from her fingers and down around his body, casing his wrists and he groaned loudly, head falling forward at the hold. Wanda panicked, going to draw them back until Natasha grabbed her shoulder.

“That’s a good thing Darling.” She reassured, fingers squeezing and then moved to the side, letting Wanda take her place on the bed, making it easier to reach Bucky.

"Is that ok Bucky, not too tight?” She checked, feeling more confident with her actions now.

“Good.” He mumbled out, fighting to look up at her and blinking repeatedly to get his vision clear again. “’Eels Good.” He missed the beginning of the word and she took that as a good thing before leaning back.

“Good Boy, can you come closer so I can stroke you? You can rest on me whilst Natasha and I talk?” She offered and he nuzzled into her from where he was before shuffling on his knees over to press his chest and cheek to the side of her leg, mewling gently under his breath and sighing when her hand came down on the back of his neck. “Good Boy.” 

"’Ank you.” He nuzzled closer then went still except for his breathing and she kept running her hands over his nape and back.

“Wow.” She turned to Natasha who was smiling at her.

“It’s a good feeling isn’t it?” She asked, leaning to stroke Bucky who mewled at her and then settled back down. 

“I mean, it’s power without, being, scary.” She mulled it over, tracing the lines of scars coming from his metal arm and thought it over. “People must abuse it a lot.”

“They do, which is why Loki and I are so careful about what we do with him ,or what he does with us, abuse won’t stand, but he’s good at telling us if something is wrong, and we can read each other pretty well by now.” She admitted, scratching the nape of his neck and then kissing her cheek. “You’ll do good wether you choose to Dom or Sub, or Switch. You’re natural with it.” She smiled and Wanda blushed again. “Or if you do none, you can always come to us for help.” She kissed her cheek again and then her lips gently.

“Do you think the others would mind?” She whispered and Bucky nuzzled into her to reassure her he was ok with it.

“I think they will be fine, we can draw up a contract to cover it if you like?”Nat ran her hands over Wanda’s shoulders and she leant against her.

“I think that would be fine.” She nodded then kissed her again, sighing into her mouth and felt Bucky move. She pulled back to see he had tilted his head to the side and was smiling like a cheshire cat with spaced out eyes. “What is it Bucky?” 

“That’s nice.” He purred against her, kissing her thigh and then straining to kiss Natasha’s hand as it caressed his cheek.

“You like that Baby Boy?” Natasha asked, raising and eyebrow and he nodded, blushing gently. “Best give him what he wants.” She teased, turning back to Wanda and kissing her again, opening her mouth to invite the other woman to do the same, licking against her lips and moaning into the breath. A hand grabbed her wrist and bought it to her plat, forcing it around and Natasha wrapped the hair in her hand, pulling so her head tilted back and she could kiss and nip down her throat earning a moan which Bucky mirrored. Her hand came to rest on her thigh and Natasha seemed to melt into the position, bending to kiss along the shoulder she was exposing whilst pulling on the t-shirt the witch was wearing, kissing over soft skin and back up to claim her mouth. Bucky whimpered when Wandas grip on his hair tightened and he nuzzled higher up her thigh, making her jump but moan at the same time.

“Oh you think so do you?” Natasha chuckled, fingers curling under his chin and making him look at her.

“Yes Ma’am.” He purred, smirking in spite of himself so she leant down to kiss him hard, making his breathing become irregular and his pose almost break as she forced him to hold the uncomfortable position of her holding his head up. “How about now?” 

“Still just as hard.” He admitted, making both women chuckle as Wanda blushed a furious scarlet. “Ma’am.”

"Loki will be upset that he's not here to take advantage of that.” She taped his nose then pressed her foot to the erection straining against his tight boxers to give him some relief as he rutted up against it moaning.

“Could always keep him on the edge enough that Loki can?” Wanda smirked and he whimpered.

“Oh Little Witch i didn’t think you had it in you to be that mean.” Natasha smirked and kissed her hard, nipping at her lower lip with a low growl.

“Please?” Bucky begged, lip stuck out and eyes wide, moving in long slow thrusts against Natasha's foot. “Please don’t.”

“Oh but Baby Boy don’t you want to show Wanda here how good you can be?” She caressed his face and he whined, head dropping and hips stilling. “Good Boy.”

“Is that ok? To keep going when he says to stop?” Wanda bit her lip.

“He didn’t colour or safe word so he is ok, if he really didn’t want it he could have gotten out of it.” Natasha reassured, kissing her cheek and then running her hand over his face as he moaned, chest heaving as he fought to keep himself still even with the pressure on his throbbing cock. 

“Do you mind if I try something?” Wanda leant forward and noticed the clarity was coming back to his eyes.

“Go for it.” He nodded and she let her lips graze his. He moaned and kissed her back just as soft but he followed as she pulled back. 

“Patience Bucky.” She shook her head, eyes flashing crimson as smoke seeped from the tips of her fingers, winding its way down his body and leaving tingling tracks on his skin as he moaned. Suddenly her smile turned dark and Bucky yelped, raising on his knees before going back down, breathing heavy as his head tipped forward and a low moan escaped his lungs. “Is that better?” She smirked and he nodded mutely. 

Bucky tried to even his breathing, keeping it deep but slow as something seemed to push its way inside of him. It was warm, swirling slightly and seemed to stretch him without anyone actually touching him and it was amazing. After a few seconds he couldn’t find his voice, the thing had found that bundle of nerves and was almost licking over it inside and it took all of his self restraint not to shake. The warmth seemed to recede and he whimpered at the loss before it came back with what felt like double power, expanding and contracting and constantly moving to keep him on the edge, just as he thought he could get some relief it would ebb away and he would whine. His boxers were tight around him from his dick tenting the front and Natasha had removed her foot so there was nothing he could do to help himself. 

“Well that’s impressive.” Natasha purred, her hands sliding over Wandas torso to gently cup her breasts, kneading them and teasing her nipples through her top as her lips peppered up and down her neck. “I’m a little jealous.” 

“I could do it to you?” Wanda turned to kiss her lips and sucked the plump bottom one into her mouth, nibbling on it gently. 

“Hmmm, yes, but not without someone else here. For now.” She smiled and kissed her forehead before turning her eyes back to Bucky who whimpered loudly as yet another chance to finish escaped him. His breathing was getting a little erratic as his head snapped back, mouth open, neck exposed and eyes clamped shut. “Damn.” She reached to brush her fingers over the skin before wrapping them around his throat with a gentle squeeze which had him whimpering and mewling in a constant stream. “I so wish I had collared you before this James.” She kissed his cheek an his eyes fluttered, fingers twitching in their invisible binds as he tried to get words to come out. “Shhh Baby I got you, Wanda has you, are you safe?” He nodded slightly, eyes fluttering shut again before he gasped, hips jerking suddenly. 

“Whoops.” Wanda waved a finger and the trendils seemed to wrap themselves around the base of his cock, effectively stopping him cumming just in time which mad him screaming out in frustration and growling low in his throat, eyes opening and locking onto Wanda’s in a display of anger, brows turned down, lips open in a snarl which was slightly dampened by the panting he was doing. “Now Now Bucky, I thought your Mistress here said you were well trained?” She raised an eyebrow and he huffed angrily, forcing his breaths to even out and his position to relax until the magic suddenly pulsed down the shaft of his dick, vibrating it from the inside out and he shouted again, Russian filling the air and making Natasha laugh.

“Oh Baby Boy, you don’t mean that.” She reached over to ruffle his hair and he growled.

“Oh I do.” He responded in her mother tongue and she laughed darkly. 

“Shhhh Baby Boy, you’ll get what you deserve.” She tapped the end of his nose just as his jaw dropped, suddenly all three invasive strands moved to fill him and vibrate him from the inside and all he could do was whimper. “Oh you are beautiful.” She cooed, fingers wrapping around his throat again.

“Do you think he deserves to cum or do we make him wait for Loki?” Wanda asked Natasha who looked over her shoulder at the witch.

"I think leaving him in this state would be wonderful but probably further than he should be pushed the first time you use him.” Nat decided, leaning back to press her lips to the other woman's collar and marking her gently. 

“I think yo may be right.” Wanda agreed, nuzzling her and letting the tight grip at the base of his member loosen and start to run up and down the length, massaging it gently as he gasped under her magic. 

“Please Miss?” Bucky begged, lips trembling under the pressure surrounding and filling him, tears openly falling down his face as he whimpered under his breath.

“Miss?” She raised an eyebrow and he nodded, swallowing hard.

"Please can i cum Miss?" He arched under her touch, back bending impossibly far as she let the magic vibrate right against his prostate and he suddenly screamed, bucking as the material over him caught all the liquid suddenly being forced from his body. A whine which started loud ad powerful tapered off into a low rumble as he caught his breath and fell forward, being caught by Natasha who heaved him up on to the bed between them.

“Oh look at that.” Wanda cooed, letting the magic abide and taking one wrist whilst Natasha had the other and massaged it, which strangely still had all the blood in it but was stiff at the shoulder. “That was pretty.”

“He is beautiful.” Natasha nuzzled his cheek and he turned to get a kiss sleepily before turning to Wanda for one too. She hesitated, making eye contact with Natasha who nodded and then kissed him gently. He hummed in approval and then made grabby hands which Natasha knew meant he wanted blankets and then pulled him up the bed and under the thick duvet, tucking Wanda in too. “You two snuggle, I’ll get the kit.” She kissed both foreheads before he turned to bury his face in the witches breasts, humming into them,

“Are you ok Bucky?” She asked once the spy left, fingers trailing over too sensitive skin. He nodded and hummed, fingers clutching at her back happily. “You did good Bucky, you did so good for us, you are gorgeous.” She kissed his hairline and he wrapped both legs around hers and she chuckled. “Oh, am I your prisoner now?” She kissed him again and he tilted his head up, seeking her lips which she pressed to his contently, purring against his mouth.

“Yep.” His eyes were closed but his voice was slightly stronger as Natasha walked back in. 

“Hey Baby Boy, I got your massage oil, some juice, chocolate and fruit which would you like first?” She pushed his hair back from his face and he blinked up at her for a second.

“Duice.” He made grabby hands and pulled himself up as she handed him the carton, straw already in and he sucked on it slowly, blinking the sleep from his eyes and pulling at Wanda until her head was in his lap and he could hold the carton to her for sips when he noticed the other one on the side and between then, and a couple. Of times from Talia, they finished them. “Thank you Ma’am, Miss.” He kissed Natasha’s cheek and bought up Wanda’s wrist to kiss her fingers. “That was amazing, seriously” He smiled at her as his metal hand undid the tie in her hair and pulled he strands free so he could scratch her skull how she liked.

“I’m glad.” She smiled and hummed under him.

“Do you want us to send you over the edge?” Natasha offered, finger trailing over her cheek and she shook her head.

“I’m good, I am content.” She informed, smiling at the others before tugging on Bucky’s boxers. “You out of those and we will all cuddle?” 

“Sounds amazing.” He shimmied out of them, wincing at the cum which was starting dry and chucking them in the hamper, taking the clean pair Natasha offered and then slid down, tucking Wanda in the middle as Natasha and himself settled on either side, arms a mess around her and lips meeting on either cheek.

“Night.” Wanda smiled, kissing two foreheads and drifting gently as they tightened around her.

“Night.” Bucky hummed back, yawning and nuzzling into her shoulder.


	37. dresses of silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i fell out of love with this, but then again it was picked up and put down too many times for my liking and 1 left? Oh no! Its ok i have plans built up :D talk to me humans?

Loki ran his hands down the cures of the dress, hugging tight to his waist and then falling in a graceful A-line to his knees, the thick black belt made his already skinny body look even more curvations and a smile filled out his face. The velvet was heavy, emerald green so his green eyes popped even more, thick long tendrils of obsidian hair curled gracefully over his back, falling to just above his belt, and little black pumps covered each foot, making them look smaller than they really were when he was male. But today may be a dress day but it wasn’t nearly as satisfying as being able to transform, so he squared his shoulders, walking out in to the tower sitting room like there was nothing amiss.

“Well hello there.” Tony whistled from the kitchen, cup of coffee clutched between both hands, the steam rising as he blew on it. “Have we slept together before?” Loki threw him a withering look but smirked all the same.

“And would I admit it if we had?” He slipped next to the genius, using one finger to cool the hot liquid down to a drinkable temperature before kissing his cheek. He may not be magic but he was still cold.

“You’re awesome Lo.” Tony beamed up at him and downed the mug in one, hopping up on the counter afterwards.

“I am aware.” He winked and grabbed the blueberry jam he was so partial to as the toaster gave him back the granary bread he insisted on. As he lathered on the required amount he heard the two soldiers walk in and stop in their tracks almost comically. He flicked his eyes up at Tony with a smirk who snorted.

“Well you could have warned us you had company Tony.” Steve commented, picking the pace back up and tugging Bucky with him.

“Why?” Tony shrugged, setting the coffee machine back up and hopping up next to Loki again. “My house.”

“Because what if we walked in naked?” Steve huffed, getting the cereal out.

“Oh, I don’t think that would have been an issue.” Tony smirked and let his hand run over the raven haired man’s shoulder, scratching the spot just above his shoulder blade he liked so much.

“Wow obtuse Steve.” Bucky snorted, walking up to Loki and kissing his cheek whilst the Captain stood there with his mouth hanging open. “And just where did you get this little number?” His metal hand curled around his slender waist as he looked the other up and down, a little approving smile on the side of his mouth.

“Oh, Natalia took me shopping.” Loki smiled and finally turned to the Captain, raising an eyebrow as his mouth opened in what looked like a silent scream. 

“W…what?” Steve snorted his juice then put the glass down.

“Well Good Captain, out of all the perversions you have seen over the last few months, this is the one that has thrown you off?” He rolled his eyes, looking at the two beside him quickly before sighing. “Shame, it didn’t fuss anyone else.”

“I’m, I, I’m not fussed, I’m just, thrown off, I wasn’t expecting it.” He chuckled to himself then looked down at his feet when Bucky bit his lip, looking the blond up and down like a piece of meat.

“Oh really? I think this may be the safer of his variety of kinks.” Tony laughed, taking the brew and handing it over to Loki who wrapped both hands around it until it was no longer burning.

“How do you? You know what? I don’t want to know I just want breakfast.” Both Steve’s hands raised above his head and he turned back to the bowl on the side, ears flushed just as bright as Tony’s suit. 

“So, do I get you like this all day or do I have to share?” Bucky purred into the Gods ear, nibbling the lobe gently.

“Depends do you want to share?” He purred back, leaning into the soldier’s arms heavily whilst flicking his emerald eyes between him and Tony who swallowed thickly.

“Do you think he could keep up?” Bucky sassed, earning a hit over the back of the head by the genius, who could only reach because he was sat on the side.

“Sure I can kiddo.” Tony stuck his tongue out and laughed when Steve seemed to growl from the other side of the room. “I think someone’s jealous.”

“Aw Stevie, I’m sure I have some panties that would fit you? I don’t think Loki’s dresses would be any good to you now, but we can go shopping?” Bucky offered, bottom lip pushed as far out as it would go and the flush covering the Captain got even deeper.

“Well well well, is out Good-As-The-Day-Is-Long, Vanilla-Flavoured-Ice-Pop, Bald-Eagle-Is-Endangered-Because-They-Are-Only-Born-When-He-Has-Sex-As-God-Intended Captain, a cross dresser too?” Tony whistled, feet swinging as he leant on Loki’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“No.”

“I’ve heard cats more convincing than that Stevie.” Bucky snorted, walking over to the other man and curling his hands over his shoulders. “You know everyone here is beyond judging you right?”

“Yes.” Steve nodded and rubbed a big hand over both eyes.

“Then why did you just lie to all three of us?” Bucky put on his old ‘Dom’ voice and watched as Steve shivered, eyes dropping to his feet as his bottom lip was pulled into his mouth.

“I don’t know.” He wrapped both arms around himself and suddenly there was a loud popping behind them that had them both spinning around. “What?”

“What? I want popcorn for this.” Tony shrugged only to get knocked off the side by the God. “Hey!”

“Great. Like that helps.” Steve huffed, breaking away from the other and storming out of the kitchen.

“Bad Tony.” Bucky let his voice drop lower, finger pointed at the man who was pulling the packet from the microwave.

“Sorry.” He shrugged and opened the bag, pouring it into a bowl.

“He means that, I’ve seen him put Talia down, don’t doubt his Doming powers just because he submits so beautifully.” Loki warned, grabbing a handful and following the two men.

“Are we?” Tony called, watching the other walk away and admiring the view.

“Yes Anthony.” Loki called back and he scrambled to follow, bowl safely in one hand.

______________________________________________________________________

 

“Buck.” Steve huffed when he was herded into the others quarters. “I’m really not in the mood.”

“Why? Because of that idiot? What is it Stevie?” Bucky pressed his flesh hand against the blonde’s cheek.

“I’m not Stevie Bucky, I’m too big to ever be Stevie again and you know it.” He pushed the hand away and was suddenly pressed against the wall by his throat, the cold metal suddenly feeling like the entire weapon it really was.

“Oh really pretty? You are too big? Maybe you should spend more time on your knees then.” He changed the pressure and the blond fell to his knees automatically, swallowing the best he could as the carpet hit his sleep pants. “There, that’s better, now, I am going to choose you some panties, you’re going to put them on, and you’re going to tell me what makes you think that you can’t be my Stevie really. Stay.” Bucky commanded, kissing the top of his head before going over to his draw, selecting a pair of black satin comfortable frilly ones before slowly making his way over to the man slumped in on himself against his wall. “Put these on. Noting else.” He handed them over and Steve nodded, shifting so he could take his shirt off and then his trousers and boxers, replacing them with the given ones and blushing over his chest.

“Thank you James.” Steve looked up at him and smiled gently, receiving a kiss and then settling back against his feet in the proper position, hands on his knees, shoulders back but head tilted up to look at the other male. 

“Good Girl.” He smiled and then sat on a pillow in front of him, hand tracing his cheek. “Now, Stevie, what is it that makes you think you can’t be good for me anymore?”

“Buck…” Steve sighed, looking away only to get turned back by metal fingers. “Seriously, drop it.”

“No. I want my Stevie back, so tell me what is wrong and you may get a treat.” He proposed, gripping his chin between forefinger and thumb.

“You can’t bribe me Buck.” The naked man rolled his baby blues and Bucky tutted at him.

“Bull, yes I can. I can do whatever I like to my little Girl, can’t I? Because you always want to be good for me? Don’t you?” He put on his best pouty face and Steve groaned, tilting his head forward, resting it on Bucky’s shoulder.

“You’re the only one I was comfortable with Buck, I sort of stopped once you, once you fell.” He admitted, curling into the arms that came up around his shoulders, letting his body be hoisted into the others lap and rocked gently.

“Oh Baby.” Bucky kissed his temple and made low humming noises to calm the blond. “We can pick it up again if you like?”

“Maybe, you think the others will mind?” He blinked at down at the brunet, being taller when in his lap and nibbled on his lower lip.

“I Think we’ll have to discuss it but I don’t see why they would, it’s in the contract we can initiate other relations, hence why we can help Wanda, why Loki still sneaks off to Stark, it’s not unusual.” Bucky shrugged, kissing down Steve’s neck and sucking a spot into his skin.

“Really?” Steve looked up from where his head had fallen on the other’s shoulders.

“Steve. You join us all the time.” He pointed out, raising an eyebrow. “Loki went to you on his own?”

“Oh yeah, but, I assumed that it was just because of you and me.” Steve blushed, chest flushing as well at the memory of the God coming to him.

“Don’t be silly, it’s because they like you being there.” He nuzzled into his hair, blowing raspberry’s on his jaw and earning a very undignified giggle. “I like you here.”

“I like you being here too.” Steve turned his head to capture the others lips, hand curling up into his hair and tugging him closer.

“Come on Stevie, I think you need to lie down for me so I can kiss all of you.” Bucky nuzzled him and picked them other soldier up like he weighed nothing, earning a squeak, then lying him out on the bed, pushing him down and curling his hands under his t-shirt to roll it over his head. Steve let a small whine escape the lip which he was clutching in his mouth tight enough for it to bruise, and Bucky winked up at him. “Oh, you like what you see?”

“Yes.” He whimpered, making grabby hands at the brunet. Bucky merely raised an eyebrow, leaning back on his heels and crossing his arms, barely even noticing the heat difference against his bare chest. “Sir.” Steve corrected, bringing his hands back to himself and curling away slightly. Bucky leant down, kissing along his jaw and then his lips, gently murmuring praise at remembering before going to work. His dusky lips trailed down over both high cheek bones, the tip of his slightly too pointed to be a woman’s nose, his chin and under his jaw, licking and sucking the spots he knew made those delicious whimpers escape trapped lips and down the long column of his neck.

“My beautiful Stevie.” He nuzzled into his pecks, sucking and nibbling on one nipple then the other and then biting to feel the way the soldier arched under him. “Always so responsive.” He murmured, kissing down the centre of his stomach and gripping prominent hipbones in both hands, griping ever too tightly but only getting more worked up over leaving a mark that would last at least a few hours. By the way Steve’s dick twitched against his chest He guessed the other felt the same way. “Hmmm, do you want something Baby Girl?” He smirked when hips ground up against his chest, using his arms to hold them to the bed after a few seconds of enjoying the feeling. “Use your words.”

“Buck, Sir, please? Fuck please?” He groaned, fighting the hips because he knew he wouldn’t win, and the fact that this man actually could take him on fight for fight meant even more than when the others were involved. He didn’t have to be gentle or worry, Bucky could take it.

“You want to fuck?” Bucky moved himself back up the sculpted body, licking and nipping until both of their dicks were aligned and then he let his hips roll against the others. “Want me to ruin you? Make you a mess? Screaming until you only know my name?” He growled, tugging on the back of his head via the short cornflour strands there.

“Yes, Gods please, Sir please.” He whimpered, the last word drawing out into a moan as Bucky rolled his hips down again.

“What if I say you don’t need that?” Bucky tried, nipping his jaw when a growl escaped but he collected himself before speaking.

“Then I don’t need it Sir.” He gritted his teeth but made his body relax under the control of the other man.

“Good girl.” He whispered into Steve’s ear, kissing the shell before sneaking his hand inside the others panties, squeezing him just this side of too hard. “Let’s work on that shall we?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Is this ok?” Tony swung around in his big, cushy desk chair, throwing popcorn in his mouth as he went.

“Are you complaining?” Loki huffed, feet swinging over the side as he watched the soldiers on screen with darkened eyes.

“Not really, I just think you would have more decency than to watched your fuck toys fuck each other from behind a screen.” Tony dragged the chair over to the God, lifting both legs so they rested either side of his own and offered popcorn.

“You watch us enough; you can say nought.” Loki licked the piece from his fingers and Tony’s ears reddened. “Oh yes I know Anthony.” He purred, leaning forward to kiss his nose. “I’m sure my Natalia wouldn’t take so kindly to it if she found out though.”

“Oh I erase everything pretty damn quick after trust me. I don’t want to take her on.” He coughed, looking at the spot in the far left corner like it was just so interesting.

“Nothing is safe from Natalia.” Loki scoffed, dropping to kneel either side of Tony’s legs, skirt dropping like a fan around them.

“Oh I know that.” He chuckled, hands coming to rest on the small waist of the God. “hmmm I like you in this.”

“Oh really?” Loki purred again, swivelling his hips against the inventor. “So it’s not just the sight of the two resident super soldiers fucking that has you this turned on?” He pointed it out when he ground down harder on the crotch of the jeans under him, the perfect outline of the man’s dick pressing back into his own silk clad erection.

“You know it’s not you asshat.” Tony rolled his eyes and lent up to press a kiss to the underside of the Gods jaw. “You do that perfect well all on your own.”

“Glad to hear it.” He kissed him again, the sound other others moaning, skin slapping together was quickly covered by the sounds in the main control room.


	38. The Return Of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, this is the last chapter, thank you guys for joining me on this journey, i enjoyed it i hope you guys did, i am hoping ot start a 100 prompt challenge in a short while, feel free to chek out my other stuff on here in the mean time, i have a few going i feel i should update before starting a 12th project...i probably will, anyway, i needed happiness and fluff so, have some happiness and fluff! <3

“James.”

“Nope.”

“James.”

“No.”

“I will send Clint up there.” Nat sighed, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. Bucky whined from his spot on top of the kitchen cupboards, trying to find all the ridiculous hiding places the archer always seemed to use.

“Would you? That would be quite useful.” He called, prying the air vent to the side and peering in. “How skinny is he?”

“For God’s sake James.” She huffed, jumping on the side and pulling him down, growling as the other hit the floor. “Leave alone.” She pointed one finger at him and he pouted from his spot on the kitchen tiles.

“Yes Ma’am.” He dropped his chin to his chest and watched her feet land soundlessly, in heels no less, in front of him, her long fingers sliding through his locks gently. 

“You can find other hiding spots.” She soothed, leaning down to kiss his forehead and then an almighty crash echoed around the whole building. “The hell? J?”

“Prince Thor has arrived.” The A.I. responded and suddenly the door slammed. 

“You better not have ruined my helipad!” Tony yelled following the God of thunder into the main kitchen. Loki trotted over to Bucky who cradled the cat in his arms as he stood up.

“What is a helipad?” Thor shook his head as the Captain, Wanda and Clint walked into the room, making it feel a lot smaller. Loki curled his way up James’ metal arm and curled up around his neck as a scarf for better view of the scene. 

“Where the helicopters go, on top of the building?” Tony growled but simply walked over to the bar to pour himself a drink.

“There may be some effect on it yes, sorry Anthony. I however have urgent news.” The man scanned the kitchen, blue eyes landing on Loki who was currently enjoying scratches from the soldier. “Brother.” Loki looked up from the warm hand and narrowed his little green eyes at the brut of a man. “Father has ordered your presence. Now.” 

“Yeah, not happening Goldie Locks.” Tony snorted from the bar, refilling his tumbler before walking over to the cat and tugging his tail playfully. “I like having a pet that feeds itself.” Loki huffed in Bucky’s ear and flicked the inventor in the face with the tip of his tail.

“There isn’t an option, he comes with me now or guards come and do it a lot more forcefully.” The Thunderer shrugged.

“Is it a bad thing?” James asked and Loki flicked him with the whole tail. “No I mean, has he done anything that should mean he gets harmed? Or I mean, is Odin a talking man? I don’t think he is.”

“He wouldn’t disclose the nature of the request to me, only that it needed to happen before his mind was changed?” Thor offered, armour clinking as he shifted his weight. “Loki please?”

“He’s not being put in danger without us around.” Natasha cleared the idea in James’ head and reached out to stroke he feline.

“No, He comes alone, you know not of what will happen. I will be by his side constantly. The Allfather will not let him have outside company, I am positive of that.” Thor pointed out, chest heaving. “Please Brother, we have to go or the others will arrive and it will be, less pleasant.”

“Loki?” Bucky tried to catch the slender body of the cat as it jumped onto the side but missed, the soft fur sliding passed his metal fingers. 

“Come here you.” Nat picked him up when his front paws rested on her breasts, cradling him close and kissing his head. 

“Come back Lokes.” Bucky kissed it after her and the cat purred against them before jumping free, winding around Steve’s legs and over to his brother who scooped him up in one gigantic hand. 

“I’ll bring him back as soon as I can, I promise.” The God turned to leave the room quickly only to be stopped by Natasha.

“You damn well better, and in one piece.”

 

“Nat?” Bucky crawled from the couch to the arm chair the red head was occupying, looking over different files he couldn’t be bothered to read.

“I’m sorry James, I’m not in the mood to play.” She didn’t look up and he took the device out of her hands, earning an annoyed squeak, placing it on the table and hoisting himself up onto his knees in front of her. “James.”

“Natalia, it’s only been two days, I’m sure he’s fine.” He rested his flesh hand against her soft cheek.

“And if he’s holed up in some underground prison with murderers and thieves and, shut up you.” She pointed at him when he raised an eyebrow. “I just don’t want him hurt.”

“He’s a damn God Natalia, he can look after himself, if the reputation he seemed to think he had really does proceed him then he will be too scary for the other people to think of touching him.” He reasoned, leaning forward to press his lips to hers gently.

“But what if someone works out the lack of magic? Or that he had gotten used to being on earth? What if…”

“…What if he doesn’t want to come back?” James finished off when she stopped and she scrubbed the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. “Hey, he wants us, he wants to be around and you know it, can you see him going to Thor for tummy rubs? Who is going to know he likes his tea far too hot, his baths borderline freezing? Who will know that tuna from a can actually insults him, but beans on toast is completely fine? Who knows him like we do? You have had him around a couple of years, he wouldn’t just leave after that, he respects you too much for that my Natalia.” He kissed her cheek, holding her close to him.

“I know I’m being silly, but I miss him, I was used to him being around more than I realised. He means so much.” She tried to shrug it off but he stood, pulling her up and into his arms before flopping back down in her chair, her in his lap and started rubbing circles on her back.

“I miss him too, you get used to having something around all the time.” He kissed her forehead and tucked her under his chin, arms tight around her body. “He won’t forget us regardless.”

“I fucking hope not.” She chuckled darkly, eyes closing the comforting embrace of her James when an alarm suddenly went off.

“on the roof, full gear guys, we got action.” Tony’s voice cam e through the speakers and both of them groaned as they got up.

 

“Seriously? The Avengers were needed for that? How crap is this countries police?” James grumbled as they climbed back in the quinjet, kicking his shoes off and walking towards the front of the machine.

“I mean, I feel like maybe two or three of us could have handled, that, to call the whole team? Seemed a bit excessive.” Steve admitted, clipping into one of the chairs.

“It was a Gods be damned bomb scare, it wasn’t an invasion.” Bucky shouted, starting the internal checks once Nat called the external were all complete. “Where did you wander off too Misses?”

“What?” She called, stalking up to the front of the jet.

“I keep tabs on everyone in the field, mostly you and Steve, you wandered off about five minutes after the assembly.” He raised an eyebrow and she rolled her green eyes.

“You’re too good, you know that?” She kissed the crown of his head as he started up the engines.

“I have to be, now where were you?” He left the jet on the ground until she sighed.

“I had a secondary mission from Fury is all.” She shrugged and folded herself into the seat just behind his.

“I don’t like not being able to see you.” He grumbled but set the machine to start climbing in altitude.

“That’s because you’re a sniper and you like being able to cover people.” She leant forward and kissed his cheek.

“Yeah yeah, I expect the bubbliest bath ever when we get home.” He warned and her laugh filled the whole jet.

“Me too Baby Boy.” She let her hand rest on his shoulder as they levelled out in the sky.

“Share?” He let the hope seep into his voice and she squeezed the metal out of habit.

“Of course.”

 

 

“Fury, that was completely unnecessary.” Tony huffed at the director when they went to Shield to debrief. 

“Maybe, but you al needed to get out as a team.” The man made it pointed to look at Bucky and Wanda as he did so.

“You think we can’t work together?” Wanda got there before James could. Her voice had more acid than he could be bothered to bring up.

“I think you need to do it more often, there isn’t enough going on and it’s starting to stress me out.” The man admitted, earning a chorus of moans.

“Just enjoy the relative piece would you?” Clint rolled his eyes, picking the label off of his water bottle.

“I don’t have that luxury.” The man spat back and Bucky groaned.

“So the rest of us can’t? It’s your job to check the world for threats, ours to stop the threat, don’t waste the team on your paranoia, there is enough of that in the tower anyway.” He leant back in his chair, looking much like a cobra coiled to strike, daring the director to risk his own neck.

“You know what Barnes.” He started but both Nat and Steve stood, sending their chairs flying backwards as they did. “Oh, he’s got you whipped has he?”

“Only if they beg for it.” Bucky snorted and even though the anger was still there Steve’s face flushed.

“You know he’s telling the truth, you just need to show us off for the government or something right? Need to prove that your shiny tin soldiers still exist?” Tony started rolling the bottom edge of his glass against the table.

“You lot are dangerous; they need to see that I have you under control.” The man tried and Bucky shook his head.

“We go because you ask, you don’t control any of us, understand that?” He all but growled and the director swallowed, the anger behind steely grey eyes swirling in a way that made him want to be behind a fireproof wall.

“Very well, get out of my office.” He righted himself and tried to ignore the smirk dancing on the super soldier’s lips. 

“That is the most Loki-like smile I’ve ever seen.” Nat elbowed him and he chuckled, hooking her under his arm and kissing her head until she laughed.

“That was good fun, now I need good liquor and a pretty thing to calm my nerves, you know any takers?” He winked at her and she pretended to think, finger to her slightly open lips and all.

“Well I know a genius who I catch staring at you many times, not very pretty, needs a good shave,” She started rolling off and Tony shouted at her that he knew who she was talking about. “Or a pretty blond bombshell? Bit tall to be traditionally pretty but I mean, the hip to waist ratio is pretty good.” She winked at the Captain as they climbed into the back of Tony’s limo.

“You can’t objectify people like that Nat.” Clint rolled his eyes playfully.

“He’s just jealous that I hadn’t described him.” She stuck her tongue out and curled into Bucky’s side unconsciously, smiling up at him when his strong human arm wrapped around her slender shoulders.

“I think I know a specific little thing, gorgeous red hair, teeny little waist, dances like a professional, know her?” He purred into her ear and she shoved him gently, tucking her legs over his and enjoying the way he stroked over her as he started complaining about the way his gun was working to Tony.

 

“And here I was thinking you had upped ship and left without me.” A smooth voice made both Nat and Bucky stop dead as they walked into their apartment.

“Lo?” Bucky called and the God literally popped into the space in front of them, smiling like a madman when both of them barrelled him to the floor in a hug.

“Hey you two.” He chuckled, wrapping them both up and kissing their heads repeatedly whilst chuckling.

“How did you appear?” Nat sat up, straddling one leg as Bucky did the same on the other side. He anchored his back up on his elbows and let green mist seep out from his fingertips, eyes closing at how good it felt to have his magic back and they were in the bathroom when the mist cleared. “Ok that was creepy.”

“That was freaking awesome!” Bucky all but shouted, leaning over to turn the tap on to till the huge bath. “Magic back?”

“Yep. Mother managed to convince Odin that I had suffered enough and that I should have my powers back, that I had taken you two on as mates and that I was happy here, he may be an asshole but he did realise the difference as soon as Heimdel showed him the past few months.” He sat up, embracing them both tightly and breathing in their joint scent. “You smell wrong.”

“We just got back from a mission.” Nat soothed, hand running through his long hair gently. “Oh Loki.” She folded into him and he used both arms to pull her closer. Bucky got up, rummaging for the bubble bath and upending what was left of the bottle into the bath, filling the room with a gentle bubble-gum scent.

“What is wrong my little spy?” He cooed, pulling back and holding her face in both his hands.

“I just, I missed you.” She blushed and tucked herself into his shoulder, nuzzling affectionately.

“I missed you too my Queen.” He smiled against her skin, reaching out for James and drawing him down into a long kiss, sighing at the end. “And I missed you too my Darling.”

“I guess it was quieter without you around.” He shrugged with a very put on sigh, arms falling out to his sides only to be knocked over by the spy kicking his legs out from underneath him. “HEY!”

“He missed you just as much as I did.” She teased and he leant over to mess up her hair, kissing her cheek as the other pressed to the Gods chest.

“Yeah I did, he knew that though.” He kissed the man again, curling his body around his free side and bury his face in the crook of his neck.

“I had an idea.” He chuckled, eyes closing contently as he held onto the two that really cared about him. “I missed you two more than I imagined I would, I will admit, looks like you’ve weaselled your ways under my skin.”

“Mission complete Soldier.” Nat high fived him and they all laughed, Loki using his magic to turn the bath water off and strip them all in one sweep of his wrist. “Well that’s nifty.”

“Nifty?” The God sounded almost insulted, rolling his beautiful eyes before urging them to stand, ushering them all into the bath.

“Not too hot is it icicles?” Bucky teased, watching the other wince at the water.

“Nope.” He let darkness swell from his fingers and suddenly the bath was cooler.

“Aw no it was nice!” Natasha whined and the water was back to the previous temperature with a chuckle from the others. “Thank you.”

“No problem my Natalia.” Loki leant over and captured her lips gently, fingers cured under her chin to make sure she couldn’t move away.

“Does this mean no more Lokitty?” Bucky pouted, lip pushed out as far as he could.

“Alas it does, is that going to be a problem?” He raised an eyebrow and Bucky seemed to mull it over.

“I suppose not, but I liked having a pet to look after.” He shrugged, leaning over to kiss Nat as she put on her concentrating face.

“Stark didn’t say no pets, not explicitly.” She closed one eye, trying to look back at the memory. “He didn’t say they were ok but he didn’t say no.”

“Can I have a puppy?” His eyes lit up and both the God and the Spies eyes crinkled at the sides at the cuteness.

“If we sneak it in and get Stark to like it yes.” She chuckled, leaning onto the Go who wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled the Soldier to rest between his legs with the other, kissing both of their crowns.

“Did you call us your mates?” Bucky peaked up from beneath the Gods chin.

“Um, yes I did.” He coughed. “It essentially means Lovers.” 

“It means something different here.” He chuckled, nuzzling into his skin lovingly. “It means friends.”

“To me it means lovers, but the next level.” He purred, squeezing them both tightly before lying back in the water comfortably. “It feels good to be home.”

“You didn’t want to stay on Asguard? Nat piped up and he shook his head.

“It was nice seeing my Mother, but this is home more than their ever was, I feel I belong with you two.” He admitted, smiling at her which she kissed before settling back against his chest.

“In a selfish way, I am glad of that.” Bucky started drawing circles on Loki’s broad chest, the magic he had gained back healing some of the marks that he had been branded with before he fell, the skin smooth and pale as ever. 

“I don’t mind you being selfish with me as long as you two can share with each other.” Loki smiled o himself, letting his eyes close and enjoy the warmth of the bath, the two essentially lying on top of him, and his magic flowing back through his veins. 

“I can deal with that.” Nat reached over to smooth the hair away from Bucky’s face. “How are you gonna announce yourself to the others?”

“I was intending to walk in during daylight and watch them freak out over it.” He smirked and both the others rolled their eyes.

“Just don’t give the good Captain a heart attack in his old age.” Natasha teased and Bucky coughed into his metal hand. “What?”

“I mean, even without counting the time he was on ice? I’m technically older than him.” Bucky smiled to himself and Natasha rolled her emerald eyes.

“I just can’t find a guy my own age can I?” she huffed, kissing Bucky before nipping along Loki’s jaw, whose eyes were still shut but he was smiling.

“I mean, we know how to handle you, some young thing wouldn’t have the foggiest clue how to handle a woman like you.” Bucky smoothly covered, kissing her hand she shook her head.

“You’re impossibly Barnes.” She chuckled and he shrugged to her, smirking as they realised the other was asleep. “Out?”

“Out.” He agreed, lifting himself from the water gracefully then offering her a hand before they dried and hoisted the God out and into bed, curling up protectively.


End file.
